The End of Dai Shocker
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: With the riders all happily settled down in their new worlds, Tsukasa gathers all the riders for a final fight with Dai Shocker. Will Tsukasa's plan work this time or will Dai Shocker survive? The answers are in this story. Reminder: Read my other stories first.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N: What's up People?! Chapter one of the Sequel is finally here! Hope you enjoy it. In this chapter, Tsukasa explains the plan to Tendou/Flare, Eiji/Blaze, Wataru/Night Shade and Haruto/Spells as they all make their way to the stadium that will be where all thirty riders will be going. I do not own any characters except Adam/Element, the new names of the riders whose worlds were destroyed and everything else that you do not know. Reminder: Dai Shocker will finally be eliminated once and for all.**

**In the barrier,**

Tsukasa, Flare, Shade, Blaze, Spells and the princesses were walking in the barrier.

Flare asked,"So why did you want us to follow you?"

Tsukasa replied,"Because I have assembled all the riders so we can execute my new plan on eliminating Dai Shocker once and for all." Shade asked,"What's the plan?" Tsukasa replied,"It's the same as our first rider battle." Shade replied,"You mean that time when Shotaro, Phillip, Eiji and Haruto were't riders?" Tsukasa nodded and said,"Don't forget Gentaro and Adam. By the way, Shinji is married and he has two kids. Adam is also married and he has twins and Kenzaki is the uncle of the twins." Flare smiled and said,"That's nice. They made it to their worlds and settled down with girlfriends. Just like Tendou, Wataru and me." Tsukasa asked,"And who are the three lucky girls?" Flare said,"The white mare behind us is my girlfriend, the blue one is Wataru's and Eiji's girlfriend is still back in our new world." Tsukasa said,"Congrats to you three and Haruto, I hope you get one soon as well." Haruto made a sarcastic laugh.

Celestia walked up to Flare and asked,"What were you talking about?" Flare replied,"We were discussing about the plan to eliminate our foe, Dai Shocker. The most evil organization ever. Their objective is to enslave all worlds and create an Empire." Celestia and Luna gasped and Shade said,"Luckily, Tsukasa has a plan this time again. Let's hope it works." Luna asked,"Who is this Tsukasa?" Flare replied,"Tsukasa is the guy we were talking to and he is also the one who sent us to Equestria to start over a new life."

Blaze walked up to Tsukasa and asked,"So how are we gonna execute the plan?" Tsukasa said,"I'll be briefing all the riders on it later."

Shade asked,"Tsukasa, how is Castle Doran lately?" Tsukasa said,"Doran has been quite upset that he wasn't able to see you anymore but I finally upgraded the barrier so after we defeat Dai Shocker, he will be able to follow you back." Shade smiled and said to Luna,"You will finally get to see how Castle Doran looks like." Luna nuzzled him and said,"I have patience. You can show him to me anytime."

Tsukasa stopped and said,"By the way, after the battle, you will be getting your motorbikes back. All of you will." Spells said,"That's good. I'm kind of sick teleporting from place to place."

**Later,**

As the group were reaching the end of the path, they saw an opening at the end.

Tsukasa said,"Tendou, Wataru, get ready to return to the same stadium you two last took part in the first rider battle." Flare said,"I gonna have bad memories return to me." Flare flinched at remembering how he lost to Kamen rider X in the first battle and he vowed that he will get even with him.

The group soon entered the opening and when they got out of the opening, they were looking at a stadium with a very large television screen and all the riders from the Showa era were all their in their rider forms. Kamen rider Kuuga, Agito and the Imagins were also there.

Once Ryutaros spotted them, he exclaimed,"Tsukasa's back!" Momotaros looked up and said,"Ah, Tendou! You're here!" Flare smiled and said,"How are you, Momotaros?" Momotaros said,"I'm doing fine, except the time I fell off the modified Denliner and ended up in Kenzaki and Adam's world." Ryutaros smacked Momotaros's head and said,"That's because you are dumb." The two Imagins started another wrestling match while Urataros walked up to Celestia and Luna and said,"Well, well. Aren't you two the most beautiful mares I ever seen." Flare slashed Urataros with his dagger and said,"Don't do that to Wataru's and my girlfriend." Urataros got up and apologized before Ichigo and Nigo walked up and asked,"How have you been, Tendou?"

Flare bowed and said,"I'm doing great, sempai."

X walked up and said,"You ready to get even, Tendou?" Flare nodded and said,"You bet I am, X."

Kuuga shook Shade's hand and said,"It's so good to see you, Wataru. I heard from Tsukasa that a few worlds were destroyed and yours was one of it." Shade replied,"It's alright, I'm living in a new world and I'm already settling down with a girlfriend." Kuuga laughed and whispered,"Is she better than Mio?" Shade flinched and said,"Mio is a Fangire. My new girlfriend actually resembles Mio's caring side."

RX walked up to Spells and said,"Let's have a fun match if we battle each other." He stretched his hand out and Spells shook it before he said,"Same thing to you too."

Blaze looked at a mirror and saw that he was in his Tatoba form again and Tsukasa said,"This stadium is meant to make your transformation stay in your original default form." Blaze nodded and muttered,"I sure wish Philomena was here."

**A/N: The first chapter done! Hope you liked it. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Hey people! How are you all doing? Hope you enjoy this chapter! In this chapter, Shinji/Riser and his friends in his new world will be going to the stadium. I do not own anything in this story except Adam/Element, a few riders's new names, their new forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoilers: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all.**

**In Shinji's/Riser's new world,**

"Come on, Riser! The village is waiting for you." said Stoick.

Riser opened his eyes to see his wife, Toothless, and his kids all looking at him. He yawned as he got up and said,"Alright, let's go." The child that was the blood red version of Toothless asked,"When are you going to help your friends, daddy?" Riser looked at his kids and said,"Soon, Bloodscales." The child that looked like Riser said,"I bet you're gonna win the battle, daddy!" Riser chuckled and said,"The battle isn't the real thing, Shadow. We riders are only gonna use the fight for training and the real battle is with Dai Shocker."

Shadow and Bloodscales climbed onto their father's back and Toothless said,"Let's go, Stoick and Hiccup are waiting." Riser nuzzled her and the four of them walked over to the house after getting out of the house that Stoick made for them.

As they reached the house, Stoick said,"There you are, Riser! Let's go before the villagers get cranky." Riser laughed and said,"Hop on." Stoick mounted Riser's back and placed Shadow and Bloodscales on his lap while Hiccup mounted Toothless. The two dragons soon lifted off the ground and were making their way to the center of the village.

They soon flew overhead and saw all the villagers who were lined up waiting for Riser to cook the fishes for them.

As they landed, the villagers soon crowded Riser while Toothless went over to her friends with the kids and Hiccup.

Stormfly spotted Toothless and said,"Hey, Toothless. How are your kids?" Toothless smiled and said,"Their doing fine. How 'bout yours?" Stormfly shrugged and said,"Astrid has been taking care of them quite well." Meatlug soon landed next to them and said,"Fishlegs sure loves Riser's cooked fish that he just brought a basket full of fish for him to cook." The three female dragons laughed and soon watched the kids as they play together.

Over at Riser, he had managed to clear half of the crowd and he was stuck as Fishlegs dumped a pile of fish and he asked,"You're kidding, Right?" Fishlegs shook his head and said,"I couldn't stop myself, your fishes are just delicious!" Riser laughed and he cooked the fishes with his fire breath.

**Later,**

Once Riser had finally cooked the last few fishes, he walked over to Toothless and said,"Ready for our daily flight routine?" Toothless nodded and the two soon spread their wings and zoomed off into the sky with the kids on Riser's back.

The two zig-zagged around the rock pillars that were in their path and they turned back to Berk's location before they flew in that direction.

They soon landed on a big rock so they can rest.

Shadow flew off Riser's back and exclaimed,"That was incredible!" Riser chuckled at his son's comment and said,"That's what your mother and I do everyday while you and your sister are playing with the other baby dragons." Bloodscales looked at her father and asked,"Can we do this with you everyday too?" Riser replied,"It depends whether your mother allows it like today." Toothless giggled and said,"I'll let you come with us but if any of you two get into trouble, I'll reconsider it." The two baby dragons cheered as their father lifted them up to his back and all four of them flew back to Berk.

Instead of going back home, they were heading for the Academy to meet the others.

**At the Academy,**

Hookfang and Meatlug were having a spar.

"Come on, Meatlug! You can do it!" Cheered Fishlegs. Snotlout sighed and said,"Hookfang, finish it!" Hookfang nodded as he wrapped around Meatlug and then threw her into the wall, making him the winner.

Hiccup walked up and said,"Alright, Snotlout. You and Hookfang win this match." The two cheered as Riser, Toothless and their kids came into the room.

Stoick smiled and said,"How was your routine?" Riser smiled and said,"It went well." Astrid soon ran up and started hugging the two baby dragons. She looked at Riser and said,"Sorry about that, Riser. Your kids are just to cute not to hug!" Riser nodded and said,"I have time for a few spars before the barrier comes. Any volunteers?" Stormfly and Hookfang stepped forward. Snotlout said,"Hookfang will definitely beat you this time!" Riser grunted and said,"We'll see."

Stormfly walked up and said,"I hope you're ready 'cause I'm gonna win this time." Riser looked at her and said,"Like I said, we'll see."

Hiccup asked,"Riser, who do you want to battle with first?" Riser smirked and said,"I'll take on Hookfang first."

Everyone got on their seats and their eyes were locked at the two dragons.

**With Riser and Hookfang,**

Riser got into his battle stance while Hookfang crouched and said,"I'm gonna beat you so hard that you will be begging me to teach you everything I know." Rise chuckled and said,"Said the Nightmare who lost every single spar with me." Hookfang growled and pounced onto Riser.

Riser teleported behind him and bit his tail before he twirled Hookfang around.

Hookfang lit himself on fire and Riser threw him into a wall.

Riser then spread his wings and lifted off the ground. He circled Hookfang and he was flying faster and faster each turn. Eventually, he created a tornado and Hookfang was in it. Riser landed in the other side of the room and Hookfang was launched out of the tornado. He crashed into the wall and Riser pulled him out before he healed Hookfang's head with his healing breath.

As Hookfang got up, Riser said,"What was it you just said? Something about me begging you to teach me everything you know?" Hookfang grumbled and said,"You win."

Stormfly then flew down and said,"Now it's my turn." Hookfang got out of the arena and sat down next to Barf and Belch. Barf snickered and said,"You deserved that, boaster." Hookfang snorted and said,"Next time, I'll beat him." Toothless, Bloodscales and Shadow laughed at Hookfang's words and Toothless said,"That will never happen at all."

**With Riser and Stormfly,**

Stormfly spiked her tail and shot them at Riser. Riser, being a smart one, he grabbed a shield with his tail and blocked the spikes.

Riser disappeared and walked over to Stormfly before he grabbed her and slammed her into a few walls. He tossed her to the ground and froze her legs with his freeze breath. Stormfly struggled to get out but gave up after awhile and Riser said,"I win!"

Shadow cheered loudly and said,"Daddy's the best!" Riser melted the ice and Stormfly got up. She said,"Not bad at all."

Everyone soon gathered at the arena again.

Toothless, Bloodscales and Shadow hugged Riser and he hugged them back. Stoick petted his head and said,"Now that was how a viking fight! If he was a dragon." Riser smiled and said,"Now that the spars are done, the barrier should be appearing anytime soon."

A dimension barrier soon appeared in front of them and Riser was then engulfed in a sphere of fire. The sphere disappeared and Riser was in his Ryuki rider form. He looked at the others and said,"Come on, time for all of you to meet the others."

They all entered the dimension barrier and began walking to the other end of it.

Stoick asked,"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Riser said,"Of course I do. How do you think I find my way into the first rider battle." Fishlegs asked,"Are there any other riders with dragons like you?" Riser looked at them and said,"Of course! Kamen rider Wizard, a rider that has magical abilities and his dragon is locked away in his soul, ready to come out and assist him anytime. Then there's Kiva, a rider that has a castle that has a half dragon and a half castle like appearance. You'll see it soon, I hope."

They all reached the other end and they were all looking at an opening. Riser said,"Before we enter, I hope all of you are ready to see more riders than you expect." They all entered the opening and appeared in a stadium.

Riser looked around and said,"Ah, this place brings back memories." Soon, they all heard Momotaros exclaimed,"Shinji! You're here!" They turned to the left and saw Momotaros in his rider form. Riser shook his hand and said,"How have you been doing?" Momotaros said,"Fine. How are your kids?" Riser replied,"Their fine and their also here to watch the rider battle." Momotaros laughed and said,"Well, they'll get what they want after the others arrived. By the way, Tendou, Wataru, Eiji and Haruto are already here. The Showa riders were already here long before Kuuga and Agito." Riser looked at Fishlegs and said,"Looks like Wizard is already here. Want to go see him." Fishlegs squealed and followed Riser.

They all soon saw tons of riders seated down on the spectators seats and Hiccup said,"I only thought that there would be ten but this is incredible." Astrid said,"I know. Looks like we were wrong to think there will be ten riders."

Riser walked up to Spells and said,"Haruto! Good to see you." Spells shook his hand and said,"Nice to see you too! Congrats on having kids too." Riser smiled under his mask and asked,"Where's Tendou, Wataru and Eiji?" Spells said,"Tendou and Wataru are with their girlfriends while Eiji is talking to Ichigo." Spells finally noticed Fishlegs and asked,"So you brought others to watch the battle as well?" Riser nodded and said,"This is Fishlegs and he wants to see WizarDragon." Spells chuckled and said,"I would show you but sadly, Dragon only wants to come out when I'm in battle."

Fishlegs frowned and Tsukasa walked up with a silver stone and said,"Haruto, look what I found." Spells gasped and said,"Is that a magic stone?" Tsukasa nodded and Spells placed his right hand on his buckle,**"RINGS...PLEASE!"** A red circle with Wizard's symbol appeared and the stone soon became a ring.

Spells placed the ring on his right hand and then placed his hand on the buckle,**"SCREEN...PLEASE!"** A screen soon appeared and WizarDragon was on it. Spells then said,"Fishlegs, change of plan. This dragon you are seeing now, is my dragon." Fishlegs stared in awe at WizarDragon and Riser asked,"So the ring projects a screen of anything you want?" Spells nodded and said,"From what it just did, I say you're right."

Tsukasa then said,"Now we have to wait for the others."

**A/N: Chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Hey people! Hope you're still enjoying this. In this chapter, Takumi/Eclipse, Shotaro/Gaiatron and Phillip/Fang will be traveling to the stadium with the Autobots, Sam and Lennox and they meet a familiar rocket-headed rider. I do not own Kamen rider or other shows, movies and cartoons that are mentioned in this story but I own Adam/Element, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoilers: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all.**

**In the world of Transformers,**

Eclipse, Gaiatron and Fang were preparing for their battle by training with Ironhide.

Arcee walked in with Chromia and Elita-1 and they asked in unison,"When will we be going?" Eclipse shot a few targets and then said,"As soon as the barrier comes." Fang slashed a few targets in half and Gaiatron shot a few rounds of his Acid pellet at some targets.

Eclipse soon hid his Fusion cannons and said,"Let's go out and see if Sam and Mikaela are coming." Gaiatron and Fang nodded as they hid their weapons and they all went out to the base.

As they entered the base, Optimus and Bumblebee walked up and Optimus said,"Eclipse, Bumblebee has brought Sam to the base." Eclipse asked,"What about Mikaela?" Bumblebee replied,"She#said that#she was busy." Eclipse sighed and said,"Anyway, let's just wait for the barrier."

Sam walked up and asked,"Eclipse, are you sure visitors are allowed?" Eclipse said,"If Tsukasa says that guests are allowed to watch the rider battle, he may have a reason for it." Gaiatron exclaimed,"One barrier is here!" All the Autobots, Sam and Lennox gathered in front of it.

Unexpectedly, a teenage boy came out of the barrier and Gaiatron exclaimed,"GENTARO!" Gentaro's eyes widen and said,"That voice...Shotaro!" Gaiatron trnasformed and activated his holoform. He opened his side door and his holoform walked out of him.

Shotaro's holoform said,"Yo, Gentaro. Long time no see." Gentaro bowed and said,"I heard about your world being destroyed. I'm sorry for your lost." The holoform said,"It's alright. Now that Phillip me and Takumi have this world to call home."

Eclipse said,"Shotaro, let's just get in our rider form and get to the stadium." Gaiatron nodded and deactivated his holoform before he transformed.

"Let's go, Fang." said Gaiatron. Gaiatron placed his Double driver on his waist and placed his Joker memory in it. Another Double driver materialized on Fang's waist and he placed his Cyclone memory in it. The Cyclone memory disappeared and appeared in Gaiatron's Double driver. He pushed the Double driver to form a 'W' and the belt announced,**"CYCLONE! JOKER!"** Fang fell lifelessly to the ground but Optimus caught it. Gaiatron was engulfed in a tornado and shards covered him, transforming him into Kamen rider Double.

Gaiatron's right eye flashed and said in Fang's voice,"Thanks for catching my body, Optimus." Optimus replied,"Anything for you, old friend." Eclipse took out his Faiz phone and dialed 5-5-5 and ENTER,**"STANDING BY!"** He inserted the phone in the belt,**"COMPLETE!"**Eclipse was engulfed in a bright red glow and emerged as Kamen rider Faiz.

Gentaro placed his Fourze driver on his waist and flipped the switches on them,**"3!...2!...1!" **Gentaro pulled the lever on the belt's left strap and he raised his hand in the air, he was covered by a blue column. He was soon in his Kamen rider Fourze default form. He bend down and raised his hands into the air and exclaimed,"Space is HERE!".

Eclipse looked at the barrier and said,"Let's go. I know the way to the stadium." So, the four riders, the Autobots, Sam and Lennox entered the barrier and followed Eclipse.

Soon, they reached the other end of the barrier and they all appeared in a stadium where they saw several dragons flying around, two ponies with horns and wings were chatting with Flare and Shade and all the Showa riders and a few Heisei riders were chatting away with each other.

Gaiatron's left eye flashed and he said,"Looks like most of us are here." Gentaro cheered and exclaimed,"It's rider TIME!" Sam stared in awe at the sight of the stadium and then he saw a large television screen and asked,"What's the television for?" Eclipse replied,"That is for announcing which rider will battle which rider." Arcee asked,"Did you won any fights before?" Eclipse replied,"I'm been waiting to get even with Hibiki since he won me."

A baby dragon stopped in front of Gentaro and scratched his leg. Gentaro looked down and said,"Aw. What's a baby dragon doing here?" His question was answered when Riser appeared and said,"Gentaro, can I have my son back?" Gentaro flinched and asked,"Your son?! I thought that humans can't make kids with animals?" Ratchet said,"I second the rocket head shaped teenager. Humans aren't able to create off-springs with animals." Riser grunted and asked,"have you ever thought about changing species? Because I am a dragon in the world I reside in." The baby dragon flew up to Riser's arms and he hugged the baby dragon before he said,"Shadow, how many times do I have to tell you not to fly out of my sight?" The baby dragon who is named Shadow whimpered and Riser tickled him before he said,"Let's go back."

Riser looked at the others and asked,"You guys coming? The others are waiting for the rest to come." Eclipse nodded and said,"We'll follow you." They all followed Riser to the others and another baby dragon flew up to Riser's arms and he said,"This is my daughter, Bloodscales." Bloodscales and Shadow soon rammed each other and played together while Riser said,"She can be playful at times but she has proven to be a smart girl." Gaiatron chuckled and said,"Just like her dad."

Flare soon walked up to them and said,"Yo, Shotaro, Phillip, Takumi and Gentaro." Gentaro stood next to Flare and said,"Sempai! How are you doing?" Flare chuckled and said,"I'm fine." He looked at Lennox and said,"A soldier. What rank are you?" Lennox replied,"Commander." Flare replied,"Before my world was destroyed, I was a General." Lennox saluted and said,"Commander Lennox, sir!" Flare saluted back and said,"At ease, Commander."

Sam walked up and said,"You look like a rhino beetle." Flare replied,"That's because most of us riders are insect based riders. Take Takumi for example, he is a firefly based Kamen rider." Skids and Mudflap looked at Flare and asked,"So what can you do, man?" Flare looked at them and said,"I have the ability to slow time down." Optimus's optics widen and said,"I've searched the World Wide Web and found that slowing time down is impossible." Flare tapped the button on his right strap,**"CLOCK UP!"** Flare became a flash of red and ran around them multiple times before stopping at his last position and said,"Anything is possible."

Tsukasa soon walked up and said,"Great to see you four. How was the trip here?" Eclipse said,"If making Gentaro appear in our new world was part of it, it was fine." Tsukasa looked at Gentaro and said,"Sorry about the barrier. New riders all have trouble with the barrier." Gentaro shrugged and said,"It's alright, sempai. Accidents happens."

Gaiatron looked around and asked,"Kenzaki and Adam aren't here yet?" Tsukasa replied,"They're not here yet, so is Hibiki."

J soon walked up and said,"Hope you four are ready for this." Gentaro wiped his head and said,"Don't worry, sempai. I am always ready for a man to man combat." Nigo appeared and said,"I like your enthusiasm. Hope we get to battle soon." Gentaro cheered as he sat down next to Shin and Stronger.

Gaiatron sighed and said,"I hope those three arrive soon so we can start this and finish off Dai Shocker."

**A/N: Chapter done! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: Hey people! Finally! The last three riders will be in the stadium. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoilers: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all. Nature and Element are now able to become their wolf and cobra form without the help of Spirit card anymore.**

**In the Jade Palace,**

The brothers were both supervising the Furious Five and Po train with Shifu. Element was supervising two very special students as well, Viper's and his twin cobras, Fang and Forest.

The two cobra twins had decided to learn from both their parents and their progress were just like Element and Nature, they were extraordinary students.

Shifu smiled as he watched Viper teach the twins how she fought. Element sighed and said,"They sure grow up and learn fast." Nature nodded and said,"I can't believe they would even be like us. I mean, they both act just like Undeads!" Element chuckled and said,"That would be impossible. Even if I am an Undead, they wouldn't inherit my Undead genes." Nature shrugged and suggested,"Maybe they could."

Forest was placed under the stealth training since her 'little' accident with Crane, she had spilled paint on him when she thought Fang was coming in and she slithered away quietly but she was noticed by her father.

Fang was placed under the offensive training since his training with Nature, Nature was practicing his toughness with Fang and he found out Fang was able to make him tumble back a few feet away.

Element chuckled as he remembered how his kids were able to do those things.

Viper had just finished teaching them and she slithered over to Element and said,"Training's done." Element nuzzled her and said,"Take a break, Viper. I want to speak to our kids for awhile." Viper smiled and slithered over to Tigress.

Element slithered over to the twins and said,"Congratulations on completing your sixth training." Forest smiled and asked,"When are we gonna see you battle, dad?" Element chuckled and said,"When the barrier arrives, you will be able to see me and your uncle battle other riders." Nature walked up and said,"Let's just hope we can take Dai Shocker down this time so every world will finally be left in peace." Element nodded and said,"But I thought you want to get even with Stronger." Nature said,"I do! But defeating Dai Shocker is the main priority as well."

Zeng soon flew in and said,"Celestial Phoenixes, there's a purple demon in the village." Everyone looked at Zeng and Nature said,"A purple demon kinda reminds me of Hibiki." Element suggested,"Maybe it is him." The two soon ran out of the training room and leaped down the stairs with the Five, Po and the twins behind them.

**At the village,**

The villagers were hiding from the twenty Buffalo bandits.

The bandits were enjoying themselves until they saw a hooded bipedal creature walking towards them. Five of them raised their axes and one of them demanded,"Who are you?!" The hooded creature removed its hood and said,"I am Hitoshi Hidaka, Kamen rider Hibiki!" He revealed his Turning fork and gently tapped it. An Oni face appeared on his head when he placed the fork in front of his forehead. Purple flames engulfed him and that shocked the bandits, Hitoshi 'slapped' the flames away to reveal himself in his Oni form.

He brought out his pair of drumsticks and crossed them together before he said,"Time to play."

One of the bandits charged straight at Hitoshi and he inhaled before he used his Onibi ability to literally roast the bandit. He wiped his mouth and asked mockingly,"Who's next?"

Another bandit charged at him but as he was about to swing his ax, Hitoshi knocked him out with a bang to his head with his drumsticks.

Two more bandits charged but they were pounced by Nature and Element in their Joker forms. Hitoshi said to himself,"I didn't know that there were Undeads in this world." Nature looked at Hitoshi and said,"Oi, Hitoshi! Great to see you here." Hitoshi's eyes widen in realization and exclaimed,"KENZAKI!" Element blew away five more bandits and said,"Save the reunion for later."

Nature and Element took out their buckles and then transformed into their rider forms.

The three riders stood next to each other while the Five, Po and the twins finally reached them. Po exclaimed,"So the demon is a rider too?!" Tigress replied,"Apparently, he is if the brothers stand beside him." Element looked at them and said,"Guys, watch how riders use teamwork." The three riders charged at the remaining eleven bandits.

**With Hitoshi,**

Hitoshi was up against three bandits.

He smirked under his mask and announced,**"****Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan!"** His drumsticks caught on fire and he shot the fireballs at two of them, burning them alive.

He looked at the last bandit and threw his Kaentsuzumi from his buckle and it attached itself to the bandit, forming a large drum. He looked at the group and said,"If you don't want to see him explode, cover your eyes." Viper and Forest covered their eyes while the rest watched in anticipation.

Hitoshi walked up to the bandit and announced,**"****Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata!"** Hitoshi began beating the bandit slowly at first but sped up as soon as possible. After thirty times of rapidly hitting the Kaentsuzumi, the bandit froze for a moment and then explode with his guts flying everywhere.

**With Nature,**

Nature threw one bandit into a wall, knocking him unconscious. He looked back at the remaining three bandits and asked,"You think you three can take down a Celestial Phoenix?" He laughed a little and slide three cards through the rouzer on his blade,**"SLASH!" "THUNDER!" "MACH!"** **"SLASH SONIC!"** Electricity coated his sword and he ran at sonic speed as he slashed the bandits, paralyzing them.

**With Element,**

The last four bandits surrounded Element.

He yawned and pulled out his sword and slashed their axes, causing them to split into two parts.

Element chuckled at their reactions and slide a card through his rouzer,**"MIGHTY!"** A hologram of the card appeared and his sword absorbed it, causing it to glow gold. He span around and slashed them all with the sword.

The bandits fell to the ground with their stomachs opened up.

**Later,**

As the two Celestial Phoenixes powered down, Hitoshi was glowing bright white, blinding everyone for awhile. Nature looked at him and said,"It's great to see you, Hitoshi." Hitoshi was still in his rider form but his mask was no longer covering his face. He said,"You too, sempai." Hitoshi then said,"Tsukasa told me that he will be sending me to this world so the three of us will be going to the stadium together." Nature laughed and said,"Good old, Tsukasa." The two brothers turned into their wolf and cobra form, Hitoshi jumped back a few inches and Nature said,"This is how we look like in this world now." Hitoshi said,"Sorry to inform you but Tsukasa said that we should be in our rider form." His mask materialized again while the brothers transformed again.

Fang then slithered over to Element and asked,"daddy, is this one of your friends?" Element said,"I don't know much about Hibiki but your uncle became a rider a year before Hibiki became a rider." Nature said,"Hitoshi is a fun guy to be with. Isn't that right?" Hitoshi looked at Fang and said,"Your uncle is right. I am a fun guy but I can be strict when you are training for me." Mantis hopped onto Element's head and asked,"Are you really a demon?" Hitoshi said,"My rider form is always nicknamed a demon but I do not consider myself a demon."

Nature said,"Hitoshi is just a normal human being like me and Element were once and believe me, he is a great friend I have ever known beside Element." Hitoshi was given a noogie by Nature and Element asked,"Did Tsukasa tell you when he will be sending a barrier to us." Hitoshi said,"It should be here soon."

After a minute of waiting, a barrier appeared and Hitoshi said,"There it is." Element looked at the group and said,"Where we are going, will answer your question about how many riders there are." Shifu soon appeared beside Po and said,"Let's go then." Element gasped and said,"Shifu! I'm sorry that we left you back at the palace." Shifu chuckled and said,"It's alright."

Hitoshi stopped in front of the barrier and asked,"Are you coming or what? The barrier doesn't hold for this long." They all rushed into the into the barrier and it closed.

As they walked out of the opening they saw, they were greeted by several dragons that shocked them all and they saw all the other riders already there which shocked the Five, Po and Shifu even more.

A baby dragon nuzzled Tigress's leg and she picked it up and cooed it,"Who would want to bring a cute dragon like you here?" Nature smirked under his mask and said,"Shinji, how are you?" Riser walked up and said,"I'm fine and to answer the female tiger's question, I brought that baby dragon here because he is my son and he wants to see the battle."

Shadow flew out of Tigress's arms and landed in Riser's arms. Riser sighed and said,"Shadow, why are you always doing that to those you don't even know. Even if they're my friends." Shadow roared and Riser tickled him and said,"That's my boy!" Element said,"Looks like you started a family too." Riser nodded and said,"I heard from Tsukasa that you too have kids." Element replied,"You're right, they're twin cobras." Fang and Forest slithered over to their father while Shadow and Bloodscales climbed onto Riser's shoulders.

Element looked at his kids and said,"Why don't you two go to your mother while I speak to a friend." The two cobras nodded and slithered over to Viper while Shadow and Bloodscales flew over to Toothless.

Riser and Element then laughed it out and Riser asked,"How's it feel to be a dad?" Element replied,"It feels great! Not only that, I get to enjoy Kenzaki freaking out when he became my kids's uncle." Riser laughed and said,"You must have really enjoy it."

Tsukasa walked up and then said,"I hope you two are done laughing 'cause I'm gonna brief everyone including the spectators about the plan." The two stopped laughing and Element said,"We're done." Tsukasa nodded and said,"Now get seated with your wives and kids."

The two then sat next to their families and Viper asked,"How was spending time with your friend?" Element said,"It went well. Let's listen to the briefing now."

**A/N: Chapter done! Hope you liked it. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doing? Hope you're doing fine. In this chapter, Tsukasa will be briefing everyone on the plan, a show will be shown afterwards and then the first battle. I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all.**

Tsukasa walked up to the middle of the field and announced,"Riders of the Showa and Heisei era and spectators, you are all gathered here today so that we will finally end Dai Shocker for good!" The riders all cheered and Tsukasa continued,"But before we get to the battle, I will brief everyone about the plan again."

The riders all had their eyes on Tsukasa and he said,"The plan is that we battle each other like the first rider battle we had. Once a rider is defeated, the barrier will hide you in it so you could rest and prepare yourselves for the real battle. For the spectators, I have upgraded my Invisible card so that Dai Shocker won't be able to detect you. You will all be in this stadium as we riders will be engage in battle with Dai Shocker later on. But for now, let's encourage the riders by showing a few of their victories."

Tsukasa looked at the television screen and a video showed all the Heisei riders starting from Kuuga.

**In the video,**

The video started off with Kuuga's transformation into Mighty form and attacking a Grongi and then executing his Mighty Kick on it, causing it to explode once Kuuga's symbol appeared on its chest.

Kuuga then transformed into his Dragon form and grabbed a pole, turning it into his Dragon Rod and shocking the spectators. Kuuga then executed Splash Dragon on another Grongi and then the video changed to Kuuga in his Pegasus form.

Kuuga grabbed a gun and turned it into his Pegasus Bowgun. He then executed Blasted Pegasus on a flying Grongi beofre he turned into his Titan form.

He then grabbed one of his TryChaser 2000 handles and turned it into his Titan sword. He was blasted multiple times by a Grongi but he didn't flinched at all, he then executed Calamity Titan on the Grongi before he turned into his Amazing Mighty form.

He walked up to a Grongi and executed his Amazing Mighty Kick on it.

Next, the video focused on Agito's transformation in his ground form.

Agito executed his Rider Kick on the first Grongi that he fought with and his crest horns upon his head opens as he did it. Agito then turned into Flame form and the Flame saber came out of his buckle and he executed his Saber Slash on the Grongi before he turned into his Storm form.

He grabbed the Storm Halberd from his buckle and executed his Halberd Brake on the Grongi he was fighting with. He finally turned into his Shining form. Agito kicked a Grongi before he leaped into the air and executed his Shining Rider Kick on it.

The video then changed from Agito to Riser's transformation before he came to his new world. Bloodscales and Shadow cheered as they finally saw their father on the television while the rest of the dragons and vikings smiled.

The video showed Riser summoning Dragredder and he leaped into the air and executed his Dragon Rider Kick on a Gelnewt and then turned into his Survive form before Dragredder evolved into Dragranzer and Riser then executed his Dragon Firestorm on a Mirror monster. Shadow cheered at seeing his father's victory while Toothless nuzzled him.

Next up was Eclipse's transformation before he came to his new world. Ironhide snickered and said,"Now we can see how you fight against your enemies."

The video showed him in his Faiz form as he took out his Faiz phone and activated his Single Mode. He shot the phone a few times at an Orphnoch before he placed the Faiz Mission Memory into the Faiz Pointer and inserted it onto his right foot. He leaped into the air and executed his Crimson Smash on the Orphnoch.

Eclipse then placed the Faiz Mission Memory on the Faiz Shot and executed his Grand Impact on another Orphnoch. Eclipse then flicks his right wrist as the video changed from Eclipse to Nature before he met Element.

Mantis smiled and said,"Oh look, it's Nature's turn. Wonder how he became a rider."

Nature transformed into his Ace form and attacked Deer Undead. He slide the Kick card through his rouzer and leaped into the air before landing a kick on Deer's chest and sealing Deer in a blank card.

Nature then slide both Kick and Thunder cards through his rouzer and executed his Lightning Blast on Trilobite Undead before he sealed him. Finally, Nature executed his Lightning Sonic on Lion Undead before he sealed him.

Next, he transformed into his Jack form and executed his Lightning Slash on Elephant Undead before he sealed him and gave it to Leangle.

Finally, he transformed into his King form and executed his Royal Straight Flush on Trail D Undead.

The video then changed to Hibiki's transformation.

Hibiki then executed Sound Attack Stroke: the Explosive Powerful Stroke Style on a Bakenekos. He then transformed into his Hibiki Crimson form and executed his Sound Attack Stroke: the Scorching True Crimson Style on a Makamou.

Finally, he transformed into his Armed form and executed his Sound Attack Blade: Fierce Demon Arousal on a giant crab-like Makamou.

The video then changed to Flare transforming into his Kabuto masked form. Celestia and Luna smiled as Flare sighed and said,"Good old memories."

Flare's armor flew off and a few Worms exploded when the armor hit them. A horn moved up from his face plate and attached itself onto Flare's mask and announced,**"CHANGE BEETLE!"** Flare then punched Aracnea Worm Nigritia and then delivered his Rider Kick at the Worm.

Finally, he transformed his Hyper form and activated Hyper Clock Up. He then executed his Hyper Kick on the Cammarus Worm before he did his signature pose and the video showed the Imagins.

The video split into a four way screen showing all four of them executing their Full Charge finishers before they transformed into their Climax form and executed their Charge and Up finisher.

Next up was Shade as he transformed into his Kiva form and executed his Darkness Moon Break on Horse Fangire before he turned into his Garuru form and executed his Garulu Howling Slash on Moth Fangire.

Basshaa form was next and Shade executed his Basshaa Aqua Tornado on Sheep Fangire. Dogga form came afterwards and he executed his Dogga Thunder Slap on Rhinoceros Fangire. Soon, DoGaBaKi form appeared and he executed his Darkness Moon Break on Seastar Fangire.

Finally, Emperor form made its grand appearance and executed his Emperor Moon Break on Grizzly Fangire.

Tsukasa came next in his Decade form.

He executed his Dimension Kick on a Grongi before he executed his Dimension Slash on a Fangire and his Dimension Blast on another Fangire.

Gaiatron and Fang came next in their Double form and executed all their memory break on different Dopants.

Blaze appeared in his Gatakiriba form and his clones and him scanned the medals they had. They soon emerged as Tatoba, Latorartar, Gatakiriba, Sagohzo, Tajador, Shauta, Putotyra and Burakawani. They all executed their finishers to take down Gara. Later, Blaze scanned his Super Tatoba combo and he and Gentaro in his Rocket States. They both executed their finishers to take down the Super Galaxy King.

Gentaro appeared soon in his Base states and executed his Rocket Drill Kick on Orion zodiart. Next, Gentaro appeared in his Elek states and executed his Rider Ten Billion Volt Break on Unicorn zodiarts and Celestia and Luna gasped and Flare said,"That wasn't a real Unicorn. That was a human using the power of the Unicorn constellation." The sisters calmed down and then Gentaro in his Fire states appeared.

He executed his Rider Exploding Shoot on the Altar zodiart and then Magnet states executing his Super Electromagnetic Bomber on Dragon zodiart.

Cosmic states appeared and executed his Rider Super Galaxy Finish on Aries zodiart and finally, Fusion states appeared and executed his Fusion Drill Kick on the Kyodains.

Finally, Spells came out in a four way screen and showed him in his four standard styles executing his four versions of his Kick Strike on four different Phantoms. Next were his four Dragon styles executing their Kick Strike on Bogy.

Finally, his Infinity style executing his Dragon Shining on Legion, killing him.

With the Heisei riders video done, Tsukasa walked up and said,"Now, the television will decide who's going to battle who."

The television announced,"The Challenger: The brave warrior, Decade! And his opponent: The rider of music, Hibiki!"

Tsukasa and Hitoshi walked up to the field and a barrier transported them to a forest area. With the battle shown on the screen, everyone watched in anticipation.

**Battle one!**

Hitoshi took out his drumsticks and crossed them while Tsukasa took out his rider booker and turned it into a sword.

The two charged at each other with Hitoshi getting the first hit on Tsukasa by continuously banging his drumsticks on Tsukasa. Tsukasa slashed Hitoshi off him and he placed a card into his driver and closed it,**"ATTACK RIDE...SLASH!"** The sword created multiple illusions of its blade and Tsukasa slashed Hitoshi with it.

Hitoshi tumbled back and announced,**"****Kitōjutsu: Onidume!"** Claws formed on his hands and he pounced on Tsukasa, slashing him.

Tsukasa kicked him of and placed a card in his driver and closed it,**"ATTACK RIDE...CLOCK UP!"** Tsukasa became a flash of magenta and he dashed towards Hitoshi.

Tsukasa stopped next to him and placed a card in his driver before he closed it,**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!"** Tsukasa slashed Hitoshi and they both returned to the stadium with Hitoshi being 'consumed' by the barrier.

The television then announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Decade!"

Tsukasa dusted his hands and went back to his seat.

The television then announced,"The next Challenger: The rider born from Hell, Kamen rider Kerberos!..." Element stood up and walked down to the field with Po exclaiming,"You can do it, Element!" Forest and Fang bounced on their seats and exclaimed in unison,"Good luck, daddy!"

The television continued,"And his opponent: The rider that was born from an alien: Kamen rider Shin!" Shin got up and walked down to the field as well.

**A/N: Well, the first battle is done. The next few battles will be in the next chapter and I apologize if this story will end to short or any of you. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Hey people! How have ya been? In this chapter, a few riders will battle it out until one is left per battle. I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, the riders's new names and everything that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoilers: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all.**

As Element and Shin got into their battle stances, a barrier had transported them to a factory.

**Second Battle!**

Shin pounced on Element but he dodged in a nick of time, making Shin hit a wall. Element grabbed Shin's legs and started twirling him around and around before he threw him into a pile of boxes.

Element took out his sword and slide a card through it,**"TACKLE!"** A hologram of Tackle Boar was absorbed into Element as he placed his sword at his waist area and charged at Shin.

Shin got up and got tackled by Element. He tumbled back as Element slide another card through his rouzer,**"BEAT!"**

His right hand glowed bright orange as he ran up to deliver a punch to Shin. Unfortunately, Shin dodged in time and countered Element by knocking him back. Element dropped his sword and Shin kicked it away.

He grabbed Element and slammed him into a stone pillar.

In the stadium, Viper covered her eyes at seeing the cobra she married getting beaten up while Mantis cheered,"Come on, Element! Show him what you got!"

Element heard Mantis's encouragement and got out of Shin's grip. He rolled over to a safe distance and took out his gun.

He fired a few rounds at Shin before he slide a few cards through his rouzer,**"BULLET!" "RAPID!" "SCOPE!"** **"QUICK SHOT!"** The three holograms were absorbed by Element's gun and mask. His eyes glowed green as he spotted Shin's weak point and he rapidly shot Shin's knees.

Shin fell to the ground, clutching his knees.

Element then slide two cards through his rouzer,**"BIO!" "VENOM!" "POISON VINE!"** He fired three vines that wrapped around Shin as venom traveled through it before it entered Shin's body. Shin groaned in pain and Element said,"The poison will be gone within an hour." Shin looked at him and said,"Thanks for the intel."

As Shin slowly stood up, Element kept his gun and grabbed his sword.

He took out three cards and slide them through his rouzer,**"SLASH!" "MACH!" "MIGHTY!" "SONIC GRAVITY!"** Element's sword absorbed the three holograms and dashed towards Shin at an incredible speed before he delivered a slash that made Shin collapsed.

The two soon appeared back in the stadium and Shin was 'consumed' by the barrier. Element walked back up to Viper and his kids as the television announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Kerberos!"

Monkey petted Element's back and exclaimed,"You were awesome!" Element chuckled and the television announced,"The next Challenger: The God of the Sun himself, Kamen rider Kabuto!"

Flare chuckled at Celestia's gasp and said,"My rider form is known as the God of the Sun because I control the light. Maybe that's what my Cutie mark means as well." Celestia snapped out of her trance and said,"We'll see if your theory is right next time." Flare smiled under his mask as he leaped down into the field.

The television continued,"His opponent: The rider revived by the mysterious power of the Sun, the prince of light! Kamen rider Black RX!"

RX leaped into the field and the two got into their battle stances as the barrier transported them to a desert area.

**Third Battle!**

RX pulled out his RevolCane(Lightsaber-like sword) from his buckle awhile Flare took out his dagger.

As RX charges, Flare stood his ground.

RX slashed Flare but missed as Flare somehow moved away as if he used Clock Up, which he didn't. Flare slashed RX with his dagger and kicked him away.

RX got up but he got knocked down by Flare's punch.

Flare dragged RX into a mountain of sand and he threw RX into it. Flare quickly attached his dagger to the gun barrel and it became his Kunai gun. RX stumbled out of the sand and got shot by Flare. RX announced,**"VORTECH SHOOTER!"** RX had transformed into his Roborider form and he continuously shot Flare with his gun.

The two riders tumbled back and Flare said,"This is getting us nowhere if this keeps up." He raised his hand up and the Hyper zector materialized in it. He looked at it and said,"Welcome back, Hyper zector." He placed the Hyper zector on his left strap and said,"Hyper Cast Off!" He pushed the lever-like zector Horn down and it announced,**"HYPER CAST OFF!"** Flare's rider form was then upgraded with a thicker armor and the Hyper zector announced,**"CHANGE HYPER BEETLE!"**

Flare looked at RX and said,"Let's end this soon." RX nodded and transformed into his Biorider form.

The two charged at each other again. RX turned into liquid and covered Flare before he revealed himself and slashed Flare.

Flare stumbled back and said,"Hyper Clock Up!" He pressed the button in the middle of the Hyper zector and it announced,**"HYPER CLOCK UP!"** Time seemed to be slower than the normal Clock Up and Flare pushed the lever-like zector Horn down again,**"MAXIMUM RIDER POWER!"** He said,"Hyper Kick!" He pulled the Kabuto zector's horn and it announced,**"RIDER KICK!"** Flare flew up into the air and executed his Hyper Kick on RX.

As his foot made contact with RX's chest, Hyper Clock Up stopped and RX flew back a few meters.

A barrier transported them back to the stadium and the television announced,"The Winner: Kamen rider Kabuto!" The barrier 'consumed' RX and Flare jumped back up into his seat next to Celestia.

The television then announced,"The next Challenger: A rider with an ancient power, Kamen rider Kuuga!" Kuuga walked down to the field and the television continued,"His opponent: The rider that dominates the sky, Kamen rider Skyrider!" Skyrider flew down in front of Kuuga and said,"May the best survive." Kuuga nodded and the two were transported to the top of a skyscraper.

**Fourth Battle!**

Skyrider started by flying into the air and gave Kuuga an aerial assault, making Kuuga tumble back every time Skyrider hit him.

Kuuga announced,**"CHOU HENSHIN!"** He glowed green and emerged as his Pegasus form. He grabbed a pole and it turned into his Bowgun.

Skyrider knew what would happen if he continued to fly and he announced,"Sky Kick!" Before he could land a hit, Kuuga had already shot his Bowgun at him. Skyrider tumbled back and hit a metal pole.

He got up and got shot again by Kuuga.

Kuuga then transformed into his Dragon form and his bowgun became a rod and he charged at Skyrider. He managed to hit Skyrider a few times before Skyrider was ale to counter him and kicked him back, removing the rod from Kuuga's grip and it reverted back into a pole.

As Kuuga got up, he transformed into his Titan form and grabbed another pole, turning it into a sword.

Skyrider leaped into the air and executed his Sky Punch but recoiled when he made contact with Kuuga's armor.

He got up and Kuuga executed his Calamity Titan on Skyrider. The two riders were then transported back to the stadium by a barrier and Skyrider got 'consumed' by the barrier before the television announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Kuuga!"

Kuuga reverted back into his Mighty form and leaped back into his seat.

The television announced,"The next Challenger: The rider of the Ace, Kamen rider Blade!"

The Furious Five, Po and Shifu looked at Nature as he got up. Nature said,"Don't worry, I'll be back with a victory." He leaped into the field and the television continued,"His opponent: The first Rhino beetle, Kamen rider Stronger!"

Stronger leaped into the field and said,"Let's make this rematch more exciting." Nature nodded as he took out his sword.

**A/N: Chapter done! Next one will be out...uh...some time after today or after the next day. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all.**

**Fifth Battle!**

A barrier transported Stronger and Nature into a factory.

Nature started off by charging at Stronger. Stronger was caught off guard by the attack and was knocked into a wall.

He stood up and announced,"Stronger Electro Fire!" He punched the ground and an electric current traveled through the ground and zapped Nature. Nature fell to the ground and quickly slide his two cards through his rouzer,**"BIO!" "THUNDER!" "LIGHTNING VINE!"** The two holograms were absorbed into the sword and Nature sent out a few vines at Stronger, wrapping him and electrocuting him.

Stronger fell down, hard. Nature then placed a card in his rouze absorber and slide another card through it,**"ABSORB QUEEN!" "FUSION JACK!"** A golden eagle formed in front of him and his armor was changed from silver to golden.

His wings spread opened and he flew up into the air and he slashed Stronger every time he swooped down.

Stronger desperately dodged the attacks and winded up colliding into another wall. Nature chuckled a bit before he slide two cards through his rouzer,**"FIRE!" "SLASH!" "BURNING SLASH!"** Nature swooped down one last time before he slashed Stronger's horn off and knocked him down as he kicked him.

As a final strike, Nature leaped once more and kicked Stronger's face.

The two riders were transported back to the stadium and Stronger said,"You've gotten stronger, Blade." Before Nature could reply, the barrier 'consumed' him. The television announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Blade!"

Element smiled and said,"Well done, Nature." Nature smiled as he sat down and the television announced,"The next Challenger: The rider of the night, Kamen rider Kiva!"

Shade got onto the field after receiving a hug from Luna and the television announced,"His opponent: The rider that grows, Kamen rider J!"

Upon hearing his rider name, J walked onto the field and said,"All the best, Kiva." Shade nodded as they were transported to a mountain area.

**Sixth Battle!**

Shade stood his ground as J chuckled and asked,"Aren't you gonna attack me?" Shade replied,"I know you've seen the battles the others had and I know how you now know my fighting strategies." Shade got onto the top of a cliff and said,"I have changed my style so you will be having difficulty attacking me."

On cue, Shade leaped down and kicked J in his chest, causing him to stumble back.

J dusted his chest and said,"You're quite smart. But can you keep it up?" J launched himself at Shade and he managed to tackle Shade.

As Shade got up, J had rammed him over and dragged him into a tree that was nearby. Luna closed her eyes every time she saw Shade getting pounded by J.

Shade got up and J asked,"Is that all?" Shade chuckled as he placed a fuestle on Kivat's mouth,**"TATSULOT!"** J turned around and saw a dragon-like bracelet ramming him.

Tatsulot attached himself to Shade's left hand and announced,**"HENSHIN!"** Shade was then glowing gold until he emerged as his Emperor form.

**Insert song: Supernova**

J got into his battle stance before he charged at Shade.

Shade smirked under his mask and held his fist out. J tried to stop but ended up with his face colliding with Shade's fist. Shade then grabbed J and tossed him into the mountain, leaving a crater with J in it.

As J jumped out of the crater, Shade pulled Tatsulot's head,**"WAKE UP FEVER!"** He crossed his arms and darkness engulfed the place. Shocked, J tried his best to resist the dark aura surrounding him as Shade leaped into the air.

Shade's legs had two red fangs materialized on them and as they made contact with J's chest, both the fangs stabbed him multiple times. J was sent flying into the crater again but this time, Kiva's symbol was created inside the crater.

**End of song **

The two riders were transported back to the stadium where J said,"Nice job, Kiva. I'll remember those moves." The barrier then 'consumed' J after he gave a thumbs up to Shade. The television then announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Kiva!"

Tatsulot detached himself from Shade and flew next to him as Shade sat down next to Luna and Tatsulot said,"Nice work, Shade."

The television then announced,"The next Challenger: The rider that crosses through time, Kamen rider Den O!" Momotaros jumped out of his seat and exclaimed,"Alright! Time for the climax of the Rider Battle!" He jumped down head first onto the field, landing on his face.

He rubbed his head and said,"Worst start ever." The television continued,"His opponent: The rider of magic, Kamen rider Wizard!" Spells stood up and walked down to the field. He raised his left hand and said,"Good luck." Momotaros grunted and said,"Riders that are at their climax don't need luck." Spells shrugged and said,"Suit yourself. You're gonna lose to me anyway." Momotaros stomped the ground and said,"I'll show you, magic user!"

The two were then transported to a beach.

**Seventh Battle! **

Momotaros connected his DenGasher into a sword and said,"Let me show you how pros like me fight." Spells chuckle and asked,"Are you saying pros like you are dummies?" Momotaros then charged at him out of rage.

Spells placed his right hand on his buckle,**"EXPLODE...PLEASE!"** Spells made a magic portal appear in front of him and an explosion came out before Momotaros was sent flying back. Spells then replaced his Explode ring with his Copy ring and placed his hand on the buckle,**"COPY...PLEASE!"** Another Spells appeared next to him and the two repeated again,**"COPY...PLEASE!" **Another two Spells appeared and Momotaros wiped his eyes.**  
**

Spells laughed and asked,"Can you find me?"

Momotaros charged at the one on the far right but instead of hitting him, he went through the clone. Spells laughed again and said,"Wrong one." He then replaced his Copy ring with Connect ring and the four Spells placed their hands on their buckles,**"CONNECT...PLEASE!"** They all pulled out their WizarSwordGun and fired it at Momotaros.

As he fell to the ground, he groaned and said,"I guess back up is needed again." He pressed all four buttons on his belt and slide his pass on it,**"ANIMAL FORM!"** His armor was replaced into the same one as his Climax form's and a wolf's head, a rhino's head and an eagle's head materialized.

The wolf's head attached itself to Momotaros's right shoulder while the rhino's head attached itself to his right shoulder and the eagle's head attached itself to his chest. Momotaros's mask remained the same and he said,"You're in for some big trouble now, magic user." Spells and his clones grunted and shot him a few times.

The piled up Imagins slowly advanced on Spells as the bullets hit them.A bullet hit Urataros's face and he said,"Sempai, why are you doing this to us?!" Another bullet hit Kintaros's face and he said,"Be more careful!" Another hit Ryutaros's face and he said,"Momotaros, you big jerk!" Momotaros ignored them and said,"I didn't felt anything."

Spells lowered his gun and thought _Oh no, if he can't feel any pain, I'll have to use Dragon's power. _The three clones disappeared and Spells replaced his Flame ring with his Flame Dragon ring and placed his left hand on the buckle,**"FLAME...DRAGON!"** A fire silhouette of WizarDragon circled him and turned his Flame armor into Flame Dragon armor. Spells showed his ring and said,"It's showtime!"

Momotaros threw his sword away and said,"Kintaros, let's make him cry." Kintaros's head moved down to his hand and the other heads followed. Momotaros, now with Kintaros's head moved up to his hand, charged at Spells.

Spells stood there for a second before he turned his WizarSwordGun into a sword and his sword had made contact with Kintaros's head. Momotaros chuckled and said,"Not bad, for a newbie." Spells pushed him off and replaced his Connect ring with his Drill ring. He opened up the hand on the swordand placed his right hand on it,**"COME ON A SLASH...SHAKE A HAND! DRILL...PLEASE!"** The sword began to spin faster and faster after each rotation.

He charged at the Imagins and they placed a pass on their belt,**"CHARGE AND UP!"** Electricity flowed through Momotaros's head and down to Kintaros's horn as he charged at Spells.

The two collided and all of them were sent flying back.

Spells opened up the hand again and placed his left hand on it,**"COME ON A SLASH...SHAKE HANDS! FLAME...SLASH STRIKE!"** Fire coated the blade as Spells ran past the Imagins and slashed them. The Imagins separated from Momotaros's body and tumbled back.

Urataros got up and said,"You've beaten us, Wizard." The barrier brought them all back to the stadium and the barrier 'consumed' the four Imagins before the television announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Wizard!" Spells got back in his seat and Flare said,"Good work. Get some rest, you'll need all the mana you have." Spells nodded and fell asleep.

**A/N: Chapter done! If any of you are thinking 'Why the hell Momotaros didn't changed into Climax form?!' That's because in this story, the Imagins have new physical bodies and they're using the forms I given them in the prequel. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: Hey people! How have ya been? Fireminer, I know Kiva's battle was boring but I tried my best. All I can say is that more battles awaits all of you to read them. Please enjoy them. I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all. Black is Black RX in this story.**

The television announced,"Now that a few riders are defeated, a surprise battle awaits! This kind of battle only occurs once seven(The Imagins are all counted as one rider) riders are defeated. This battle is call: The three on three battle!"

Kuuga flinched at the memory of being defeated by V3 in the last Rider Battle.

The television continued,"This battle only occurs once every seven riders are defeated in the battle(The Imagins are counted as one rider). In this battle, each team will only have three riders and they have to choose one of the other rider on the other team as their opponent. Choose wisely, riders. Once you selected an opponent, there is no switching."

It announced,"The first team riders are: The first rider to have advance technology, Kamen rider Faiz! The rider of the mirrors, Kamen rider Ryuki! And the rider of friendship, Kamen rider Fourze!"

The three riders got down to the field and Gentaro said,"Alright! Let's settle this one on one, sempai!" Eclipse shook his head and said,"You don't even know who you're fighting with yet." Gentaro laughed and said,"I know but I have a feeling that I will be up against one of our sempai!" Riser chuckled and said,"You sure are energetic, Gentaro."

The television continued,"Their opponents: The rider created by Ichigo and Nigo, Kamen rider V3! The rider with a prosthetic arm, Riderman! The rider meant for space, Kamen rider Super-1!"

The three Showa riders leaped down to the field and the barrier transported all six of them to a deserted city.

V3 looked at Riser and said,"I heard from the Imagins that you've gotten stronger than last time, care to show me?" Riser nodded and said,"You bet, V3!"

Riderman looked at Eclipse and said,"I've always wanted to battle with you, Faiz. Do you accept my challenge?" Eclipse gave him a thumbs up and said,"You got it, sempai."

Super-1 looked at Gentaro and said,"Let's see who is more capable of space combat." Gentaro wiped his mask and said,"Alright, I'll be sure to beat you at your own game, sempai!" Super-1 laughed and said,"I like your enthusiasm, Fourze."

The television announced,"Battle one: V3 vs Ryuki! Battle two: Riderman vs Faiz! Battle three: Super-1 vs Fourze! Let the battle begin!"

**Eighth Battle! **

V3 got into his battle stance and said,"Show me what you've learnt in your new world." Riser nodded and placed a card into his Drag visor,**"SWORD VENT!"** A sword flew out of the mirror and landed in his hand, shocking some of the spectators.

Riser pointed his sword at V3 and slowly circled him.

As he ran at V3, he was knocked down by V3's fist. V3 looked at him and asked,"Is that it?" Riser rolled over and got up before he placed another card into his visor,**"ADVENT VENT!"** A silver orb came out of his chest and Metalgelas materialized before charging at V3, knocking him back.**(A/N: Look at the prequel to find out more why Metalgelas came out.)**

Riser placed another card into his visor,**"STRIKE VENT!"** Riser raised his right hand up and he conjured the Metal Horn on it.

Metalgelas returned to Riser's side as Riser placed a card into his visor,**"FINAL VENT!"** He jumps up and his feet were on Metalgelas as he was pushed by the Contract monster.

V3, not giving up that easily, dodged the attack right on time and leaps into the air, yelling,**"V3 SCREW KICK!"** His two feet hit Riser on his chest, sending him flying into a bench.

Riser slowly got up and jumped into a mirror.

V3 looked around but he couldn't find Riser anywhere until, Riser came out of the mirror behind him and gave him a kick. V3 tumbled back and looked around before saying,"Not bad skills you have." Riser nodded and placed a card into his visor,**"TRICK VENT!"** Soon, five Risers surrounded V3.

One of them said,"Can you find the real me, V3?" V3 chuckled and said,"I will if I really have to." He gave a punch to the Riser behind him, making him disappear. The real Riser placed a card into his visor,**"SPIN VENT!"** He raised his right hand up and he conjured the Gazelle Stab. The other Risers did the same and three more Gazelle Stabs appeared.

One of them charged at V3, only to receive a kick to his face and disappearing into thin air.

The other two were both finished off by V3's Revolting Kick.

Now the real Riser and V3 were face to face with each other. V3 asked,"Was that all? Was making clones what made you stronger?" Riser exclaimed,"No it is not! The clones were only used so I could analyze your moves after receiving some lessons on it."

In the stadium, Toothless giggled and said,"That's my Riser."

V3 looked at him, impressed and said,"Then let's see what you've analyzed."

He swung his right fist at Riser, only to have been stopped by a Gigazelle. Riser asked,"How did you like that? A last second helper." The Gigazelle grabbed V3 and rammed him into a wall. It then leaped back to Riser's side as he placed a card into his visor,**"FINAL VENT!"**

Riser raised both his hands up and a stampede made out of Gigazelles, Megazelles and Omegazelles leaped out of the mirrors and continuously attack V3 while Riser slowly advanced on him.

As V3 looked up a few seconds later, Riser had his grip on V3's face and he delivered a powerful knee strike on V3.

V3 was sent crashing into a glass building as the Contract monsters all returned to the Mirror world and a few went back into Riser's chest. V3 stumbled out of the collapsed building and said,"You really have gotten stronger." V3 fell to his knees as the barrier 'consumed' him and another transported Riser back to the stadium.

The television announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Ryuki!"

Riser returned to his seat and his children flew onto his lap and started bouncing up and down. Shadow exclaimed,"That was awesome, daddy! I can't wait to see your next battle!" Riser chuckled and looked up at the television that showed Eclipse and Riderman.

**Ninth Battle!**

Eclipse looked at Riderman and said,"Ready when you are, sempai." Riderman nodded and his prosthetic arm changed as he announced,**"MACHINE GUN ARM!"(A/N: This move does exist if any of you do not know.)** His prosthetic arm had became a machine gun and he rapidly fired it at Eclipse, who was hiding behind a tree.

Eclipse took out his Faiz Phone and converted it into the Phone Blaster. He yelled,"If you're gonna use guns, I'll make it even!" He dialed 1-0-3 and ENTER,**"SINGLE MODE!"** Eclipse got out and started firing multiple shots at Riderman. To his surprise, all his shots managed to hit Riderman.

Riderman tumbled back and Eclipse took out his Faiz Mission Memory and inserted it into his Faiz Shot,**"READY!"** He charged at Riderman before delivering a powerful punch at Riderman's chest, knocking him into the tree behind him.

Eclipse pressed the ENTER button again,**"EXCEED CHARGE!"** Photon Blood traveled through the Photon streams and into the Faiz Shot. He ran straight up at Riderman and he was almost close to hit Riderman but he was kicked back, dropping the Faiz Shot on the floor.

Riderman chuckled and asked,"Did you think you can defeat me that easily?" Eclipse got up and said,"No. But I know that I need strategy against you after you just gave me that punch." Eclipse tackled Riderman and grabbed his Faiz Shot.

A barrier appeared and Eclipse's Faiz Edge came out of it. Eclipse took out the Faiz Mission memory from the Faiz Shot and inserted it into the Faiz Edge,**"READY!"**

Eclipse stood up and pointed the Faiz Edge at Riderman before charging at him.

He slashed Riderman a few times before he pressed the ENTER button again,**"EXCEED CHARGE!"** Photon Blood traveled through the Photon streams and into the Faiz Edge, making it glow bright red.

Eclipse slashed Riderman once and Faiz's symbol appeared before Riderman crashed into another wall.

The barrier transported them both back to the stadium and the barrier 'consumed' Riderman. The television then announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Faiz!"

Eclipse made his way back to his seat next to Arcee, Elita-1 and Chromia. As he sat down, Chromia said,"That was some battle." Lennox then said,"I agree. Can't wait to see the others fight."

**Tenth Battle!**

Gentaro wiped his mask once more and said,"Alright, sempai. Let's do it!" Super-1 chuckled and said,"Sure thing."

Gentaro switched his Drill switch with his Spike switch and he turned it on,**"SPIKE ON!"** His left foot was covered in a leg-brace with spikes. He ran up and swung his left foot, making the spikes grow.

Super-1 was hit twice and he was sent flying across the pathway.

He got up and said,"Not bad, Fourze." Super-1 leaped into the air and announced,**"SUPER WHIRLWIND KICK!"** A whirlwind formed around him as he delivered a kick to the unaware Gentaro, sending him flying into a building.

Gentaro got out and replaced his Radar switch with his Hammer switch and turned it on,**"HAMMER ON!"** A hammer materialized on his left hand as he charged at Super-1.

Anticipating this, Super-1 leaped into the air once more and announced,**"SUPER RIDER SPARK KICK!"** Electricity covered his leg and he kicked Gentaro's hand. Tumbling back, Gentaro said,"That was awesome, sempai! But I can do something that will be more exciting."

Gentaro replaced his Rocket switch with his Cosmic switch and turned it on,**"COSMIC ON!"** All forty astro switches merged with Gentaro, transforming his armor into his Cosmic States armor.

He clicked the Freeze switch on his chest and turned on his Launcher switch as well,**"LAUNCHER ON!" "FREEZE ON!"** A rocket launcher materialized on his right leg and he fired a few missiles at Super-1.

Super-1 dodged two of the missiles but he was hit by the rest, completely freezing him.

Gentaro then inserts the Cosmic switch on his Barizun Sword and a portal appeared behind the frozen Super-1. Gentaro grabbed the frozen rider and flew into the portal, transporting them into the depths of Space.

The ice melted and Super-1 gasped in surprise before his exclaimed,"Did you just warped us?!" Gentaro nodded before he said,"Remove and insert!" He removed the Cosmic switch and re-inserted it back,**"LIMIT BREAK!"** Gentaro swung the sword and announced,**"RIDER SUPER GALAXY FINISH!"** The blade slashed through Super-1 and he screamed in pain.

Soon, a barrier transported them both back to the stadium.

Super-1 landed on his back and said,"Nice battle, Gentaro." Gentaro was about to reply but the barrier 'consumed' him. The television then announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Fourze!"

Gentaro got back into his seat next to Gaiatron and Fang. Gaiatron petted Gentaro's back and said,"Don't worry. You'll get to say anything to him when you lose." Gentaro sighed sadly and nodded.

**A/N: Chapter done! Wow, hope you waited long enough. Please don't kill me! I needed time to think about the battles after Fireminer's second comment, I tried to make it more exciting. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N: Hey people! How have ya been? Hope you're fine and etc. In this chapter, more riders will battle each other. Spoiler alert: Ichigo will be in one of the battles! I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all! Black is Black RX in this story.**

The television announced,"Incredible! Throughout this entire Battle so far, riders have all shown improvement from the last one. But will some prove their strengths? Find out in this battle." The screen on the television showed a picture of Tsukasa in his Decade form and said,"The next Challenger: The Brave Warrior, Kamen rider Decade!"

Tsukasa casually walked down the stairs and got onto the field and the television announced,"His opponent: Remodeled by the secret arts of an ancient empire, Kamen rider Amazon!"

Amazon hopped down and gave his signature screech.

The television then announced,"Will Amazon prove his strength by defeating Decade this time or will he be defeated again? The battle starts now!" A barrier transported the two to a forest and Amazon said,"May the strongest win, Decade." He gave Tsukasa his friendship sign and Tsukasa said,"Same to you, Amazon." Tsukasa then returned the kindness by showing Amazon's friendship sign.

**Eleventh Battle!**

After a few moments of friendship, the two got into their battle stance.

Amazon gave a screech as he leaped up into the air and announced,**"DAI SETSUDAN!"** Before he could execute his rider chop, Tsukasa had placed a card in his driver and closed it,**"ATTACK RIDE...ILLUSION!"** Five Decade clones materialized and Amazon chopped one of the clones.

The rest took out their rider booker and turned them into their sword mode before they charged at Amazon.

As the slashes continued, Amazon leaped into the air, did a few spins and finally announced,**"AMAZON KICK!"** His right foot made contact with another clone, causing it to explode.

Tsukasa then placed a card into his driver and closes it,**"KAMEN RIDE...KIVA!"** Tsukasa was then clad in Kiva's armor, which shocked the spectators except those from Riser's new world. But the most shocked spectator was Luna, who was looking at Shade after Tsukasa's transformation into Kiva.

Tsukasa suggested,"How 'bout a monster against a monster?" He charged at Amazon with his clones behind him.

Amazon was able to avoid Tsukasa and he managed to take down another clone with a scissors kick. Tsukasa then grabbed Amazon and tossed him onto a tree trunk.

The remaining two clones stood next to Tsukasa as Amazon slowly got up. Both of them placed the same card into their drivers and closed them,**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!"** The two clones jumped up into the air and two sets of ten holograms that depicts the Final Attack card appeared and both the clones went through them.

Amazon rolled over to his left and the two clones collided with each other, killing themselves.

Tsukasa then placed a card in his driver and closed it,**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...K-K-K-KIVA!"** Tsukasa raised his right leg up, cringing at it as well, and he jumped up into the air. Amazon followed and executed his Amazon Kick again.

As the two riders collided with each other, an explosion was made.

A barrier transported the two back to the stadium and all of them gasped in surprise as Tsukasa and Amazon were both standing up. But that did not last long. Amazon fell to the ground, hard. The barrier then 'consumed' him and the television announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Decade!"

Tsukasa got back into his seat next to Ichigo and Nigo. Nigo placed his hand on Tsukasa's back and said,"That was a great battle." Tsukasa nodded and said,"I know. Amazon sure has gotten better too."

The television then announced,"The next Challenger: Rider from the start, Kamen rider Ichigo!" Ichigo stood up and leaped down to the field.

The television continued,"His opponent, from a Z to an O, Kamen rider ZO!" ZO went down to the field and said,"It's an honor to battle you, Ichigo." Ichigo nodded and said,"The pleasure is mine."

The two were then transported to a Navy ship filled with F-22 jets, making Lennox dizzy from excitement.

**Battle Number Twelve!**

ZO stood still and Ichigo hopped onto a jet.

Ichigo then leaped up and announced,**"RIDER KICK!"** ZO dodged right on time, making Ichigo slam right into the jet behind him.

He got up and ZO had punched his chest before tossing him across the boat.

ZO ran up to Ichigo but instead of finding him, he found nothing but a crushed jet. He turned around and he was punched by Ichigo. He tumbled back and Ichigo grabbed him, twirled around a few times and announced,**"RIDER THROW!"** He tossed ZO off the boat, immediately earning a fast victory.

A barrier transported him back to the stadium and the television announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Ichigo! How amazing it was to see him getting a fast win!" Ichigo got back into his seat and the television announced,"The next Challenger: His the rider made of Medals, Kamen rider OOO!"

Upon hearing his rider name, Blaze got up and leaped down to the field after earning some encouragement from Flare, Shade, Celestia and Luna while Spells continued to sleep so he could refill his mana.

The television continued,"His opponent: The rider with a cross, Kamen rider ZX!" ZX leaped down onto the field and said,"Let's have a good match." Blaze nodded and the barrier transported them to a Construction site.

**Battle Number Thirteen!**

Blaze unfolded his Tora claws and pounced on ZX. However, ZX dodged by rolling over to his right and he punched Blaze.

ZX pulled out a shuriken from his forearm guard and threw it at Blaze.

He dodged the shuriken and leaped up into the air using his Batta legs, coming down with a kick. Unfortunately, ZX pulled out a hand-grenade from his shin guard and threw it at Blaze, saying,**"FOCUS BOMB!"** The grenade exploded as it made contact with Blaze's leg, sending him flying back and crashing into a pile of bricks.

Blaze quickly got up and scanned three Core medals,**"KUWAGATA!" "UNAGI!" "CONDOR!"** Blaze's head was depicting a green Stag beetle instead of a pair of wings, his body was blue with a pair of whips attached to his shoulders and he legs were red with spikes attached to the tip of his feet and the back of his feet.

ZX ran over to a metal pole and Blaze's Stag horns electrocuted it, causing the electric current to travel through ZX's body. As ZX stumbled back, Blaze scanned the Core medals,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"**

His Whips wrapped around ZX and the Stag horns electrocuted ZX once more before Blaze leaped into the air and rammed him with his Condor legs, exclaiming,"SEE YA!"

ZX was sent flying into a barrier while another transported Blaze back to the stadium.

Upon his return, the television announced,"Winner: Kamen rider OOO!"

Blaze leaped up and landed on his seat. Shade placed his left hand on his shoulder and said,"Nice job, Blaze."

The television announced,"The next Challenger: Born from the seed of light, Kamen rider Agito!"

Agito got onto the field and he looked up at the riders as the television continued,"His opponent: Second from the start, Kamen rider Nigo!"

Nigo leaped down onto the field and said,"I look forward to see how you've improve." Agito nodded and a barrier transported them both to a Desert.

**Battle Number Fourteen!**

Nigo started off by jumping behind Agito and he delivered a roundhouse kick. Agito fell down and tumbled down the sand filled hill they were on.

As he got up, he turned around and saw Nigo's right foot making contact with his chest. Agito was down once again and Nigo leaped up into the air and came down saying,**"RIDER CHOP!"** Agito rolled over to his right in a nick of time and got up, kicking Nigo away.

Nigo stumbled back and Agito activated the left switch on his belt and he pulled out his Storm Halberd from his belt as he transformed into his Storm form.

Agito twirled the halberd around, causing the dust around him to gather around the halberd.

Soon, a sandstorm was created and it was heading straight for Nigo.

Nigo thought _I have to figure out how to finish this battle quick._

Soon, Nigo leaped over the sandstorm and yelled,**"RIDER KICK!"** Agito, not aware, looked up and his face made contact with Nigo's foot. He was sent flying into a pile of sand and two barriers transported them both back to the stadium.

The television then announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Nigo!" Nigo looked at Agito and said,"Rest well, Agito. You'll need it." Agito nodded and said,"I will." A barrier appeared and 'consumed' Agito while Nigo headed back to his seat.

**A/N: Chapter done! Hope you liked it. Let's see which riders are left:**

**Ichigo: remain**

**Nigo: remain**

**V3: defeated**

**Riderman: defeated**

**X: remain**

**Amazon: defeated**

**Stronger: defeated**

**Skyrider: defeated**

**Super-1: defeated**

**ZX: defeated**

**Black RX: defeated**

**Shin: defeated**

**ZO: defeated**

**J: defeated**

**Kuuga: remain**

**Agito: defeated**

**Ryuki: remain**

**Faiz: remain**

**Blade: remain**

**Hibiki: defeated**

**Kabuto: remain**

**Den O: defeated**

**Kiva: remain**

**Decade: remain**

**W: remain**

**OOO: remain**

**Fourze: remain**

**Wizard: remain**

**Kerberos: remain**

**Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: Hey people! How have ya been? Hope you're well and more battles awaits you in this chapter! I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all and Black is Black RX in this story.**

**Fireminer: I know they're short but that's the best I can write considering the fact that I just got a lot of work and less time for story writing. I just want you to enjoy them and Tsukasa does have Fourze and Wizard's powers except Kerberos.**

The television announced,"Wow! What great battles we have in this Rider battle! We will soon be close to the end after a couple more battles." The screen then showed an picture of X and a picture of Flare before it announced,"The next Challenger: A rider remodeled to survive in the deep sea, Kamen rider X! His opponent: The God of the Sun himself, Kamen rider Kabuto!"

The two riders got onto the field and X said,"This rematch will determine if you have improve since our last battle." Flare nodded and said,"I should warn you, X. I have improve much more than you think." X laughed and said,"We shall see, Tendou." A barrier then transported the two riders to the top of a skyscraper.

**Battle Number Fifteen!**

X pulled out his Ridol Stick as Flare pulled out his Kunai dagger out.

Flare slowly advanced towards X with his dagger in front of him, X brought his Ridol Stick to a defending position and walked over to a pile of cardboard boxes. Flare found the opportunity to strike and he did, only to be whacked by the Ridol Stick and kicked in his face by X.

X leaped up into the air and his Ridol Stick was somehow levitating in midair, he swung around the Ridol Stick and then jumped off exclaiming,**"X KICK!"** He made a 'X' with his body before he kicked Flare.

Flare was sent flying across the area and landed near the edge of the skyscraper.

He got up and rolled over to his left with his dagger in front of him. Flare pressed the button on his right strap,**"CLOCK UP!"** Time slowed down and Flare pressed three buttons on the Kabuto zector and then he pulled the horn,**"1! 2! 3!" "RIDER KICK!"** Electricity surged through the zector before it traveled to the tip of Flare's horn and down to his right leg. Flare then executed his rider kick as X was close to him.

X was sent flying off the skyscraper and a barrier 'consumed' him while another transported Flare back to the stadium.

The television announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Kabuto!"

Flare sighed and said to himself,"I told you I have gotten stronger." He then returned to his seat and the television announced,"The next Challenger: The rider born from hell, Kamen rider Kerberos!" Element got down to the field once more and the television continued,"His opponent: The rider of friendship, Kamen rider Fourze!" Gentaro flew down to the field and said,"Alright! Let's settle this one on one!" He pointed his index finger at Element and he said,"Let's do it."

A barrier then transported both of them to a place that looked like an Airport.

**Battle Number Sixteen!**

Element took out his gun and he started firing it at Gentaro. Gentaro had dodged a few bullets but got hit by three and he turned on his Shield switch,**"SHIELD ON!"** A shield materialized on his left hand and he blocked the rest of the bullets.

Element then slide two cards through the rouzer,**"BULLET!" "SCOPE!"** The two holograms were absorbed into his gun and mask. Element aimed his gun at the Fourze driver and fired a shot at the Shield switch, knocking it out and the shield on Gentaro's hand disappeared. Element took the opportunity and pounced on Gentaro's back, pinning him down.

Gentaro struggled and Element said,"This is how hell will be like." Element took out his sword and slashed Gentaro a few times before he was kicked off. He immediately got back up and Gentaro had kicked him.

Element slide two cards through his rouzer,**"GEMINI!" "METAL!"** Another Element came out and both of them turned their armors into metal armor, causing Gentaro to shake upon punching one of them.

He stumbled back and both Element slide a card through their rouzers,**"STAB!" "SLASH!"** The fake Element slashed Gentaro and then the real Element ran up and stabbed Gentaro but Gentaro had flew up before Element could stab him.

He inserted his Gatling switch and turned it on,**"GATLING ON!"** A Gatling gun materialized and he rapidly fired his gun at Element.

The fake Element had stood in front of Element, guarding him from the bullets and then he blew up. Element sighed sadly and then slide a card through his rouzer,**"FLOAT!"** Element levitated off the ground and slashed Gentaro.

Gentaro fell down to the ground as the Gatling gun vanished. He removed the switch and replaced it with his Drill switch.

Element slide two cards as Gentaro pulled the handle on his right strap,**"BLIZZARD!" "BITE!" "BLIZZARD CRUSH!" "ROCKET!" "DRILL!" "LIMIT BREAK!"** Element leaped up into the air and a snowstorm followed while Gentaro had a rocket on his right hand, flying down towards Element with a drill on his left foot and he exclaimed,"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" As the two collided, an explosion was created.

The two riders were sent flying in opposite directions.

As Element landed on his back, he said,"Not bad, Gentaro." Gentaro laughed and replied,"Of course! I am the rider who's gonna befriend all riders! And to do that, I have to know them as well." Element then said,"So you trained until you've become stronger." Gentaro nodded and Element suggested,"Then how 'bout we see who is stronger?"

Three cards flew out of Element's card holder and slide themselves through the sword's rouzer,**"KICK!" "THUNDER!" "MACH!" "LIGHTNING SONIC!"** The three holograms that depicted the cards were absorbed by Element as he leaped up into the air with his right foot electrocuting itself.

Gentaro quickly placed his Chainsaw switch and turned it on,**"CHAINSAW ON!"** He immediately turned off the Drill and Rocket switches and then pulled the handle,**"CHAINSAW!" "LIMIT BREAK!"** Gentaro did a somersault as he leaped up into the air and he exclaimed,"Rider Chainsaw Slash!" The Chainsaw on his foot started rotating, causing Cosmic energy to swirl around it.

As the two riders collided once again, The electricity from Element's leg zapped the chainsaw and it traveled all the way to Gentaro while the Chainsaw had no effect on Element.

Gentaro was sent flying into an airplane, causing it to explode while Element landed on his feet.

As Gentaro stumbled out of the explosion, Element said,"Looks like you need to train harder if you want to beat me." Gentaro gave him a thumbs up before he collapsed and a barrier 'consumed' him while another transported Element back to the stadium.

The television announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Kerberos!"

Element got back to his seat and Viper said,"You did great." Element smiled under his mask and said,"Thanks, Viper."

The television then announced,"The next Challenger: The rider of the night, Kamen rider Kiva!"

Upon hearing his rider name, Shade got down to the field and the television continued,"His opponent: A rider with an ancient power, Kamen rider Kuuga!" Kuuga leaped down to the field and said,"Good luck, Wataru." Shade replied with a thumbs up and said,"Same to you, Yusuke!"

A barrier transported the two riders to a Junkyard where Shade remembered since it was the same Junkyard where Nago and Spider Fangire had attacked him.

**Battle Number Seventeen!**

Kuuga got into his battle stance as Shade leaped up onto a giant pile of junk.

He then rolled over to his right and grabbed a metal pole. He exclaimed,**"CHOU HENSHIN!"** A blue light engulfed him, transforming him into his Kuuga Dragon form and the metal pole turned into his Dragon Rod. He looked up at Shade and swung his rod at the pile of junk, causing it to collapse.

Shade jumped off the pile and landed behind Kuuga.

Kuuga responded by hitting Shade with the rod and knocking him back.

Shade tumbled back a few meters and Kivat suggested,"Maybe HE should help us." Shade pulled out his Dogga fuestle and placed it on Kivat's mouth,**"DOGGA HAMMER!"** A bright purple hammer materialized in front of Shade and he grabbed it, causing chains to appear on his armor and changing it into his Dogga armor. Shade's yellow eyes changed into purple and then he slammed the hammer down on the ground, causing a small crater to form. He then stood still as he looked at Kuuga.

Kuuga placed his rod in a defense position and he slowly advanced towards the frozen Shade.

Before he could land a hit with a swing, Shade raised his left hand and deflected the rod away before punching Kuuga back. He grabbed the hammer and slammed it on Kuuga's chest, sending him to tumble back.

He raised the hammer up and brought it down to Kuuga's chest continuously until Kuuga kicked him off transformed into his Pegasus form with the rod turning into his Pegasus Bowgun. Kuuga then shot an arrow at Shade, causing a spark that made Shade stumble back.

Before Kuuga could shoot another arrow, Shade had already placed a fuestle on Kivat's mouth,**"BASSHAA MAGNUM!"** A green magnum appeared and Shade grabbed it with his right hand, causing chains to cover the shoulder armor to change into Basshaa's shoulder armor while the rest of the remaining Dogga armor remained. Shade's eyes were now both green and purple.

Kuuga shot an arrow but it made contact with one of the magnum's water projectiles.

Shade's feet glowed for a moment and the ground was covered in a layer of water, shocking Kuuga. Shade slide along the water, shooting Kuuga multiple times as he circled him. Shade stopped and pulled out the Dogga hammer, slamming it on Kuuga again.

Kuuga was then uppercut into the air and Shade placed the magnum on Kivat's mouth,**"BASSHAA BITE!"** He crossed both his hands and a red mist engulfed the entire place, causing it to turn from day into night and a blood red moon was seen.

He raised his hand up and he was covered by a water cyclone. He pointed his magnum at Kuuga and a basketball-sized water ball was formed at the mouth of the magnum. As Shade pulled the trigger, the water ball shot towards Kuuga at an incredible speed. Once it collided with Kuuga, he was sent flying straight into a fence and the layer of water disappeared.

Shade reverted back into his default form and a barrier 'consumed' Kuuga while another brought him back to the stadium where the television announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Kiva!"

As Shade got back into his seat, Luna nuzzled him and said,"That was amazing. The way the moon appeared entirely red and the water forming on the ground, just amazing!" Shade hugged Luna and Flare said,"You did great out there."

**A/N: How was that? Great? Horrible? Let's see who's in and who's out,**

**Ichigo: remain**

**Nigo: remain**

**V3: defeated**

**Riderman: defeated**

**X: defeated**

**Amazon: defeated**

**Stronger: defeated**

**Skyrider: defeated**

**Super-1: defeated**

**ZX: defeated**

**Black RX: defeated**

**Shin: defeated**

**ZO: defeated**

**J: defeated**

**Kuuga: defeated**

**Agito: defeated**

**Ryuki: remain**

**Faiz: remain**

**Blade: remain**

**Hibiki: defeated**

**Kabuto: remain**

**Den O: defeated**

**Kiva: remain**

**Decade: remain**

**W: remain**

**OOO: remain**

**Fourze: defeated**

**Wizard: remain**

**Kerberos: remain**

**Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doing? Good? Hope you are. In this chapter, more battles awaits you to read them and if you guys think they're short, know that I am busy with work and I'm trying to squeeze some time to write this story. I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all. Black is Black RX in this story.**

The television announced,"More exciting battles had just occurred and now, a few riders are about to face a challenge of their lives! It is the one on two battle! This battle happens only when the Rider battle is close to its end. One rider will have to fight two other riders. If the rider who face off against the two riders win, he will move on but if he loses, the two riders will have to battle each other! Good luck to the riders who are up!"

It continued,"The next Challenger: The brave warrior, Kamen rider Decade!" Tsukasa walked down to the field and the television continued,"His opponents: The rider of the mirrors, Kamen rider Ryuki! And the rider born from hell, Kamen rider Kerberos!"

Element shot up and exclaimed,"What the?! I didn't have time to recover from my last battle!" Nature patted his back and said,"You'll do just fine." Element looked at Nature and said,"I'll come after you if I lose." Nature chuckled as Element got down to the field and stood beside Riser.

Tsukasa looked at them and said,"Hope you two are well prepared."

Riser looked at Element and said,"Don't worry. I beat him before, I'll do it again." Element replied,"Hope you're right." Tsukasa then said,"I think you should reconsider your confidence, Shinji."

The three were then transported to a deserted city and Riser thought _Looks like fate is on my side._ **  
**

**Battle Number Eighteen!**

Tsukasa took out his rider booker and turned it into a sword as he walked towards Riser and Element.

Riser whispered,"Adam, use Mach and follow my lead." Element slide the card through his rouzer,**"MACH!"** Te hologram was absorbed by Element's feet and Riser whispered again,"When I say 'now' run up behind him and slash him." Element nodded and got his sword in a defense position.

When Tsukasa was merely three meters away from them, Riser exclaimed,"NOW!"

Element ran past Tsukasa and slashed him continuously while Riser placed a card in his visor,**"SWING VENT!"** A whip came out of the mirror beside him and he ran up to Tsukasa. He tied both Tsukasa's feet with a single swing of his whip and he pulled it, causing Tsukasa to fall.

Element then slide a card through his rouzer,**"SLASH!"** The hologram was absorbed by the sword and Element swung it at Tsukasa, who rolled over and slashed the whip in half.

He got up and slashed Element two times before turning the rider booker into a gun and he rapidly shot Riser. He placed a card into his driver and closed it,**"ATTACK RIDE...BLAST!"** He pointed the rider booker upwards and pulled the trigger, causing multiple magenta orbs to fly out of it and hit both Riser and Element.

Riser jumped into the mirror behind him and Tsukasa began shooting each mirror until Riser launched himself out of one mirror and he kicked Tsukasa.

He placed another card into his visor,**"STRIKE VENT!"** A pair of claws were conjured onto his arms and he swung them at Tsukasa, who dodged them and shot Riser a few times.

Element got up and slide a few cards through his rouzer,**"RUSH!" "MACH!" "FIRE!"** The three holograms were all absorbed by Element as he charged at Tsukasa with his entire body catching on fire and to top that off, he was running at sonic speed.

All Tsukasa did was getting hit by Element a few times before he shot his rider booker once more, hitting Element.

Element tumbled back to Riser's side and he got up before he asked,"Any more ideas?" Riser nodded and said,"Keep him distracted a few more seconds." Element nodded and took out his gun. He ran up and began shooting Tsukasa.

The two were now in a gunfight that Tsukasa seemed to be winning until,**"ADVENT VENT!"** A purple orb came out of Riser's chest and turned into the one and only, Venosnaker. Element, Viper and their twin cobras gasped in surprised to see a giant cobra that looked a lot like Element only purple instead of black.

Venosnaker rammed Tsukasa into a wall and Riser, still with his Dest Claws attached to his hands, ran up and grabbed Tsukasa. Riser dragged him into the Mirror world with Venosnaker and Element following them.

**In the Mirror world,**

Riser threw Tsukasa into a wall and the Dest Claws disappeared. Element placed his gun back in his belt strap ad took out his spear while Venosnaker slithered behind them.

Element slide 2 cards through his rouzer while Riser placed a card in his visor,**"FIRE!" "BITE!" "BURNING CRUSH!" "FINAL VENT!"**

The two holograms were absorbed by Element as he leaped up and his feet caught on fire before he delivered a scissors kick. Riser did a back-flip and Venosnaker spat a large amount of venom at Riser, sending him flying towards Tsukasa with a devastating Scissors kick.

Tsukasa smirked under his mask as he placed a card in his driver and closed it,**"ATTACK RIDE...LIQUID!"(A/N: See what I did there? I used Haruto's Liquid spell.)** Tsukasa looked up at the two riders and his body turned into liquid, shocking the two.

Riser and Element landed on their feet and they looked around."Back to back!"suggested Element.

The two riders were now back to back as Tsukasa re-emerged above them, slashing them both with a single swing.

He landed on his feet and kicked Riser while his sword was stabbed into Element's stomach, making Viper, the twins, Shifu, the Furious Five and Po gasped in fear while Nature growled under his mask.

Tsukasa then pulled out his K-touch and he slide a card in it before he pressed all the symbols,

**"KUUGA!"**

**"AGITO!"**

**"RYUKI!"**

**"FAIZ!"**

**"BLADE!"**

**"HIBIKI!"**

**"KABUTO!"**

**"DEN O!"**

**"KIVA!"**

**"FINAL KAMEN RIDE...DECADE!"**

Tsukasa's armor changed into a more fabulous looking type and nine cards that resembled the final forms of the nine Heisei riders before him appeared on his chest while a card that depicted his Complete form was embedded on his upper mask. He was in his final form.

Riser reacted by placing a card into his visor,**"SHOOT VENT!"** A pair of rocket launchers were conjured on his shoulders, forming the Giga cannon.

Tsukasa removed his rider booker from Element and kicked him. He looked back at Riser and pressed a rider symbol,**"BLADE! KAMEN RIDE...KING!"** All nine Heisei rider cards flipped back and they all now depicted Blade in his King form and to top it off, Blade in his King form materialized. Again, the group from the wirld of Kung Fu Panda gasped and they looked at Nature before they looked back at the television.

Tsukasa placed a card into his driver, which was now on his right belt strap, and pressed it,**"ATTACK RIDE...LIFE!" (A/N: This card is my creation just like Bind card. Descriptions at the end of this chapter.)** The Blade King clone looked at Element, raised his King rouzer and charged at Element while Tsukasa walked towards Riser.

Riser stood his ground and fired his Giga cannon twice at Tsukasa, who didn't flinched at all. Riser groaned softly and pulled a card that depicted a phoenix out of his deck. As he showed the card to Tsukasa, fire and wind swirled around him, causing his armor to change. His armor looked exactly like his formal Survive form but his new Survive form had a cape attached to his back and his visor was exactly like his formal Survive visor. Riser then placed the card in the visor's mouth and he closed it,**"SURVIVE!"**

Tsukasa tilted his head a bit to his left and then he pressed a rider symbol on his K-touch,**"RYUKI! KAMEN RIDE...SURVIVE!"** Now, half the cards were depicting Riser's formal Survive form and a clone materialized in his formal Survive form, scaring the daylight out of Stoick and Hiccup while Toothless had her eyes widen. Tsukasa pointed his index finger at Riser and said,"Get him." The clone nodded before he slowly advanced towards Riser.

Riser was now engaged in battle with his formal Survive form while Element was engaged in battle with Nature's King form.

**With Element,**

"Oh come on!"exclaimed Element as he pulled his fist away from King form's chest. King form retaliated by using Beat Lion's ability to catch his right fist on fire and punched Element across the place.

As Element got up, King form grabbed Element and continuously slammed him on the ground while Tsukasa slowly advanced towards him.

Tsukasa said,"Let me in on this." King form nodded and threw Element at Tsukasa. Tsukasa slashed Element with his rider booker as Element flew past him and landed behind Tsukasa, clutching his chest.

Tsukasa looked back at Element and said,"Rest well, Element." He placed a card into his driver and pressed it,**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...B-B-B-BLADE!"** King form raised his King rouzer up as five holograms depicting Spade 10, Spade jack, Spade Queen, Spade King and Spade Ace appeared in front of him. King form then ran through all the cards and came out at the end with a powerful slash that Element didn't had time to dodge.

Element fell to the ground and said weakly,"At least I managed to make it this far." As Element stiffened up, a barrier 'consumed' him and King form disappeared while Tsukasa turned back and started walking towards Riser.

Back in the stadium, Forest and Fang had their mouths agape. Fang then exclaimed,"Did daddy just lost?!" Nature patted his back and said,"Yes he did. But don't worry, he's safe in the dimensional barrier for now." Po was still shocked from Element's lost and he exclaimed,"I didn't know that there were riders strong enough to beat Element that easily!" Nature looked at Po and said,"That's because Tsukasa used my King form to beat him."

**With Riser,**

Riser and Survive form had both their visors locked together multiple times due to parring and Riser placed a card into his visor,**"ADVENT VENT!"** In a flash, Venosnaker had transformed into his Survive form, Venoviper.**(A/N: A more robotic-like structure like ****Dragranzer. The spikes on its scales sharpened and his tail had a stinger like a scorpion.)** In addition, Riser placed a new card into his visor,**"STING VENT!" (A/N: Another card that will be describe below.)** A whip-like tail with a face of a cobra and its pair of fangs materialized on Riser's right arm.

Survive form stopped and stared in awe at Riser before he was swiped away by Venoviper.

Tsukasa grabbed Survive form in midair and they both landed on the ground. Tsukasa said,"Let's do it together." Survive form nodded and the two ran up and circled Riser.

Chuckling under his mask, Riser swung his Veno Stinger around and venom was spat out by the whip. Upon touching the ground, the venom melted the ground and Tsukasa thought _Note to self: __Stay away from that weapon._ Tsukasa rolled over to his right and Survive form rolled over beside him. Tsukasa said,"Stay clear of the venom!" Survive form nodded as he placed a card into his visor,**"STRANGE VENT!"** The visor opened up to reveal that the Strange vent card had turned into another card and he closed it again,**"TRICK VENT!"** At an instance, four clones split up from Survive form and they all surrounded Riser.

Riser chuckled and said,"Bad mistake." He placed a card in his visor and closed it,**"FINAL VENT!"** At once, Venoviper swiped them all away and Riser got on Venoviper's back.

The giant snake hissed as it turned into a motorbike with the two wheels coming out from his belly area and two handles came out from his head and Riser grabbed hold off them.

As they got closed, Venoviper's mouth opened up and he sprayed a hell lot of venom at Survive form's clones, incinerating them. Venoviper's mouth then had a giant drill that came out and it started rotating faster and faster every time it made a complete rotation. The boosters on its back powered up and two streams of purple flames erupted from them, making Venoviper zoom towards Tsukasa and Survive form at an incredible speed.

Tsukasa retaliated by placing a card into his driver and he pressed it,**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...R-R-R-RYUKI!"** Survive form's visor turned into a sword and it caught on fire. Survive form then created a phoenix from the fire and it flew towards Riser, causing nothing but making Tsukasa worry as Venoviper's drill caught on fire and Riser wasn't stopping at all.

Seeing that nothing was working, Tsukasa placed a card into his driver and he pressed it,**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!"** Ten holograms of the card materialized in front of him as Survive form charged at Riser.

As the drill and Survive form made contact, Venom was injected into Survive form while flames started appearing all around Survive form's body before he was destroyed and an explosion was created.

But sadly, as soon as Riser came out of the explosion, Tsukasa had took advantage of it and pulled the trigger on his rider booker, causing a huge amount of energy to be blasted out of the rider booker and it traveled through the holograms before it engulfed Riser and Venoviper. Riser screams of agony had made Toothless gasped in fear while Stoick had his eyes widen at seeing his dragon/friend/partner being defeated.

Riser was sent flying out of the Mirror world with Venoviper reverting back to Venosnaker and turning back into a purple orb and returning into Riser's chest. Riser's Survive form shattered and he returned to his Reborn form.

As he got up, Tsukasa said,"Rest well, Shinji." Riser nodded before he was 'consumed' by a barrier and another took Tsukasa back to the stadium.

The television announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Decade! How amazing that was! Decade defeated two riders as if they were nothing at all!"

Tsukasa returned to his seat and the television announced,"The next Challenger: The rider of the Ace, Kamen rider Blade!" Nature stood up and walked down to the field after hearing some encouragement from his niece and nephew.

The television continued,"His opponents: The twin riders, Kamen rider Ichigo and Kamen rider Nigo!" The twin riders leaped down to the field and Nigo said,"We hope to have a good match." Nature nodded and said,"Same here, sempai."

**A/N: How was that intense battle? Hope you enjoyed it! Now to explain the cards and evolution I made,**

**Life card: This card is able to bring the riders that Tsukasa summons when he is in Complete form to life so they can assist him in battle(Just like Diend).**

**Venoviper: This is my version of venosnaker's evolution. Its spike sharpens to the same sharpness as spears, his tail has a stinger at the end that resembles a scorpion stinger and its body becomes robotic-like just like Dragranzer and Darkraider.**

**Sting vent: This card allows Riser to have a whip-like tail on his arm(Just like Kamen rider Gills) with a cobra's mouth and its fangs are shown once it is in close combat. When the fangs are not shown, the whip spits venom that acts like acid. This weapon is call the Veno Stinger.**

**Final vent: This card allows Riser to execute his Veno Drill. This finisher is like a combination of both Ryuki Survive and Knight Survive finishers. Venoviper turns into a motorbike and spits venom.(Dragranzer shoots fireballs)Its mouth then generates a drill that rotates as fast as every drill being turned on in the entire world.(Just like Darkraider's finisher where it turns into a drill and zooms pasts the Mirror monsters) The Drill's maximum speed is: 950km/h.**

**Now let's see which riders are left,**

**Ichigo: remain**

**Nigo: remain**

**V3: defeated**

**Riderman: defeated**

**X: defeated**

**Amazon: defeated**

**Stronger: defeated**

**Skyrider: defeated**

**Super-1: defeated**

**ZX: defeated**

**Black RX: defeated**

**Shin: defeated**

**ZO: defeated**

**J: defeated**

**Kuuga: defeated**

**Agito: defeated**

**Ryuki: defeated**

**Faiz: remain**

**Blade: remain**

**Hibiki: defeated**

**Kabuto: remain**

**Den O: defeated**

**Kiva: remain**

**Decade: remain**

**W: remain**

**OOO: remain**

**Fourze: defeated**

**Wizard: remain**

**Kerberos: defeated**

**Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**A/N: Hey people! How ya been? Hope you're fine and in this chapter, more battles awaits you to read them! I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all. Black is Black RX in this story.**

**Battle Number Nineteen!**

The three riders were transported to an abandoned factory where Tsukasa last fought Black RX in the last Rider battle.

Nature took out his sword and got it in an defensive position so the twin riders won't be able to attack him. As he started backing away to a pile of cement blocks, Nigo leaped up and yelled,**"RIDER CHOP!"** Nigo came down with a right hand doing a chopping motion, his hand made contact with Nature's sword. Nature flinched a bit while Nigo remained still as he grabbed the sword and knocked it out of Nature's grip. He then threw the sword across the place and Ichigo leaped up and kicked Nature down again.

Ichigo looked at Nigo and said,"Let's go, Nigo!" Nigo nodded and the two leaped up and exclaimed in unison,**"RIDER DOUBLE KICK!"** The two riders were about to kick Nature but he rolled over to his left in time to avoid them and he ran across the place and grabbed his sword.

Nature took out two cards and slide them through his rouzer,**"MACH!" "RUSH!"** The two holograms were absorbed by Nature's legs and they glowed bright red before Nature ran towards the twin riders at sonic speed.

He had rammed Ichigo but Nigo knocked him down with a roundhouse kick.

As he tumble backwards, he quickly took out two cards from his rouse absorber and he inserted a card into it before he slide the other one through it,**"ABSORB QUEEN!" "FUSION JACK!"** A golden eagle materialized in front of Nature and he absorbed it. His armor was changed from silver to gold with an image of an eagle on his chest with a pair of wings appearing on his back and his sword's tip had extended and it became sharper. Ichigo and Nigo looked at Nature with impressed looks under their masks and they charged at him.

Nature spread his wings and he flew up into the air.

He then glided over the twin riders and his slashed them both with his sword. Ichigo was the first to fall and Nigo followed afterwards as Nature circled above them. Ichigo jumped up and grabbed Nature. he began twirling around and around before he exclaimed,**"RIDER THROW!"** He tossed Nature into the pile of cement blocks, making him deal a lot of damage to his back once he fell on them.

Nature slowly got up and he slide two cards through his rouzer,**"BIO!" "FIRE!" "BURNING VINE!"** He pointed his sword at Nigo and three vines shot out from it, wrapping themselves around Nigo and they caught on fire, burning Nigo.

Ichigo retaliated by slicing the vines in half with his Rider Chop and then he threw Nigo straight at Nature. Nigo kicked Nature and Nature was sent flying into a metal column.

Nature slowly got up and a menacing voice said in his mind,"**Let me handle them. You know I am your only hope of winning. Release me from this prison you call your soul.**" Nature clutched his head and said,"No! I promised Element I won't go rampage again!" The voice continued,"**But I am a part of you. I am your Joker half. I AM you! Your stronger half! I will break** **free!**" Nature then screamed in pain as his face plate split into four parts and a pair of antennae came out of his head. His armor was now golden-green with pincers coming out of his back and his arms had blades coming out.**(A/N: A new feature I added to Kenzaki's Nature Joker form.)** Nature was in his Nature Jack form.

Back at the stadium, Shifu gulped and said,"I thought he had already gotten rid of his rampaging self?!" Mantis said,"He has nice arm blades though." Shifu glared at Mantis and said,"Before Element and Nature became Celestial Phoenixes, Element had trained Nature to get rid of his rampaging side so he won't act like an Undead again." Po gasped and then asked,"I'm bored. Where's the snack bar?" Everyone glared at Po and Tigress exclaimed,"How could you be thinking of eating at a time like this?! Nature is slowly losing himself and you're thinking of eating?!"

Po flinched and said,"Jeez, I was just asking. By the way, why were you so protective of Nature anyway? Do you like him?" Tigress blushed and thought _Is he right? Was I thinking of Nature THAT way?!_ Tigress then said,"Of course not! He is just a friend and a great master to learn from." Po smirked and thought _Oh __I'll find out the truth._

Back in the factory, Nature looked up at the twin riders and laughed maniacally before a menacing voice said,"**Well, well, well. Look who's here. The first two riders themselves. I'll prove to you both that I am stronger! Ha! Ha! Ha!**" Ichigo looked at Nigo and said,"We got to get back the real Kenzaki again." Nigo nodded and he ran up to punch Nature but he recoiled as soon as he made his punch. Nature laughed and said,"**Too bad, Nigo. I am way stronger than the real Kenzaki, I am Nature Joker! The strongest of all Undeads. In fact, I may have to devour both of you!**" Ichigo helped Nigo up and they both retreated to the next room with Nature Joker right on their trail.

Nature Joker cackled and said,"**You two can't hide forever. The other riders are waiting for you two. But if I kill you two, Dai Shocker will warmly welcome me into their organization. Ha! Ha! Ha!**" Nature Joker slammed his fist into a stone column, smashing it to pieces.

He snapped his fingers and giant vines came out of the ground and they grabbed the twin riders.

The vines tossed the two riders into a nearby wall and Nature Joker advanced towards the two riders. Using his arm blades, Nature Joker slashed both the riders and he uppercut Nigo while he pinned Ichigo down with his right leg.

All the riders in the stadium were unable to help them since a battle has already commence and all they could do is watch.

Nature Joker then clutched his head and a familiar voice said,"No! I won't give in to you!" Nature Joker then reverted back to Blade's Ace form. He looked at the two riders and said,"Sorry, sempai. I couldn't control my Undead side." Ichigo got up and said,"It's alright, you still haven't mastered the way of controlling it like Adam." Before Nature could reply, he reverted back into Nature Joker and he slashed them with his sword.

Nature Joker spread is wings and he flew up and said,"**There's no way he will be learning that technique! I will soon have full control and there's nothing you can do about it!**"

At that moment, a gun was fired and three bullets hit Nature Joker directly on his mask.

He fell back into the building and he demanded,"**Who did that?! Show yourself!**" A familiar chuckle was heard and a shadow figure walked towards Nature Joker from the room he was in. Once he was out of the darkness, the twin riders had their eyes widen under their masks while Viper gasped in surprise at seeing who it was. The figure was Element!

Element placed his gun back onto his belt strap and said,"I knew Nature needed help but this is way too much." He looked at Ichigo and said,"Thanks for letting me return to help you in this battle." Ichigo nodded and said,"We need to bring Kenzaki back now before Joker takes full control of him!" Element nodded and said,"Will do." He placed a rouse absorber on his left arm and a card flew out of his card holder and onto his hand. He said,"A gift from the riders in the dimension barrier." He slide the card through his rouzer,**"BURN!"** A hologram of the card was absorbed into Element's right hand and he said,"Say hello to the ten of Blank, Burn Chimera!"**(A/N: This is the third Undead I created and I plan to make *Spoilers* Viper, Fang and Forest into Jokers as well in my future sequel to Jokers of Kung Fu.)** Element's raised his hand and flames erupted from his hand, burning the ground surrounding Nature Joker.

Nature Joker panicked and said,"**No! This isn't happening! You can't do this to me!**" Element grunted and said,"You deserve this for trying to take over Nature's body." Element then said,"Nature, if you're hearing me, I want you to know that I believe that you can do it. You can control him! He is apart of you and you have to accept him like me, the reason why I am able to control myself was because I accepted my Undead self and we gotten along before I was betrayed by the humans in my world. Do the same thing and you will truly master your full potential!"

Nature Joker then screamed out of agony as he clutched his head.

**In Nature's head,**

Nature Joker was face to face with Nature and he demanded,"**What did you do?!**" Nature smiled and said,"I brought you into my...OUR mind so we could work out our differences." Nature Joker snorted and said,"**You're wasting your time. I will kill you and then I will gain full control of your body.**" As Nature Joker was about to strike, Nature raised his hand and Nature Joker froze.

He looked at himself and demanded,"**Now what did you do?!**" Nature replied,"This is my mind for now. I can do whatever I want until we settle our differences." Nature Joker tried to move but he couldn't so he struggled for a few minutes until he finally gave up and said,"**Fine. But I'll warn you, there won't be anything we will settle on.**" Nature smirked and said,"Do you think we have nothing in common? Do you really think that?" Nature Joker thought at the question and Nature continued,"I know you love killing anything that has a life but you have to know your limits."

Nature Joker tilted his head to the right and asked,"**What do you mean?**" Nature replied,"I meant that you must know when to kill and when not to kill. If not, how will we be able to get along like Element and his Joker self?" Nature Joker snorted and said,"**That Joker has gotten soft when he made friends with those humans. That's why they accepted each other but we will never.**" Nature sighed and said,"I know you can because I am you and you are me. You were immediately born when I used King form too many times and you had taken over me throughout the entire time after that. I know you care for living beings as well. How I know that is because every time I turn into you, you taken control of me and instead of killing them, you protected them with Element."

Nature Joker sighed and said,"**I guess you're right. I have gotten soft and now I am starting to care for those...beings. Maybe there is a chance to settle things after all.**" Nature smiled and nodded before he stretched his hand out and said,"How 'bout it? Let's work together from now on just like Element and his Joker form." Nature Joker looked at him for a few seconds before he hesitantly shook Nature's hand and said,"**You got yourself a deal, Kenzaki. We will work together from now and forever till the end of time itself.**" Nature smiled and said,"Now let's show Ichigo and Nigo that we are strong when we work together." Nature Joker nodded and he turned into a green orb before entering Nature's body.

**Back to reality,**

Nature was still in his Nature Jack form as he looked up at the twin riders and Element, who all had worried looks. He gave them a thumbs up and said,"He's under control now." Element nodded and said,"Well, I guess it's time to head back to the barrier." A barrier appeared and 'consumed' Element while ichigo said,"Now we can have a fair fight." Nature nodded and he got into his battle stance.

Nigo started off by charging at Nature, who stood still. As he punched Nature's chest, he recoiled and Nature kicked him back as he spread his wings and lifted off the ground.

Nature took advantage by grabbing his gun and sliding three cards through his rouzer,**"POISON!" "BULLET!" "SCOPE!" "QUICK VENOM!"** The three holograms were absorbed by the gun and Nature shot two bullets at Nigo's knee. Nigo fell to the ground, clutching his knee while Ichigo was rammed by Nature.

As he landed, he slide two more cards through his rouzer,**"THUNDER!" "KICK!" "LIGHTNING BLAST!"** The two holograms were absorbed into his legs as he stabbed his sword into the ground and he leaped into the air. He came down with a kick to Ichigo's face and he did a back-flip before he kicked Nigo as well.

The twin riders were both sent flying in opposite directions and Nature whispered to himself,"Thank you, Joker." Nature Joker's voice chuckled before it replied,"**Don't mention it...Nature.**"

Nature looked back and Ichigo said,"We'll see you in the barrier." A barrier then 'consumed' the twin riders while another transported Nature back to the stadium.

The television announced,"Winner: Kamen rider Blade!" As Nature returned to his seat, Mantis got on his shoulder and asked,"So...did you finally managed to control it?" Nature replied,"My Joker form is one with me just like Element and his Joker form."

The television then announced,"The next Challenger: The first rider to have advance technology, Kamen rider Faiz!" Upon hearing that, Eclipse leaped down to the field and looked up at the screen as it continued,"His opponent: The rider of magic, Kamen rider Wizard!" Spells, now fully awake, walked down to the field and said,"May the best rider win." Eclipse nodded and a barrier transported them both to a desert.

**A/N: Chapter complete! Hope you enjoyed it and etc. etc. etc. Let's see what's new,**

**Chimera Undead: This Undead was created in the dimension barrier and Tsukasa found it already sealed while exploring the dimension barrier. He had given Hitoshi the card as Hitoshi was 'consumed' by a barrier so he could give Element. The Undead's ability is the same as a flamethrower. **

**Modified Nature Joker: Nature's Joker form has been modified while he was residing in the world of Kung Fu Panda. The newest addition to this form is the arm blades that comes out whenever Nature uses this form.**

**Now for the riders who are left,**

**Ichigo: defeated**

**Nigo:defeated**

**V3: defeated**

**Riderman: defeated**

**X: defeated**

**Amazon: defeated**

**Stronger: defeated**

**Skyrider: defeated**

**Super-1: defeated**

**ZX: defeated**

**Black RX: defeated**

**Shin: defeated**

**ZO: defeated**

**J: defeated**

**Kuuga: defeated**

**Agito: defeated**

**Ryuki: defeated**

**Faiz: remain**

**Blade: remain**

**Hibiki: defeated**

**Kabuto: remain**

**Den O: defeated**

**Kiva: remain**

**Decade: remain**

**W: remain**

**OOO: remain**

**Fourze: defeated**

**Wizard: remain**

**Kerberos: defeated**

**Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: Hey people! How have ya been? I know I am. In this chapter, the battle between technology and magic will commence. Who will win? Tech or magic? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all. Black is Black RX in this story.**

**Battle Number Twenty!**

Eclipse took out his Faiz Phone and turned it into his Phone Blaster mode before he dialed 1-0-3 and ENTER,**"SINGLE MODE!"**

He raised it up and began shooting Spells with it.

Spells rolled over to a hill made out of sand and placed his right hand on his buckle,**"CONNECT...PLEASE!"** A red magic portal appeared beside him and he pulled out his WizarSwordGun from it.

He quickly came out of his hiding spot and the two riders began their gunfight that both of them were evenly matched as both of them were hit. Spells was the first to react by switching his Connect ring with Bind ring and he placed his hand on his buckle,**"BIND...PLEASE!" **A giant red magic portal appeared beneath Eclipse and four metal chains came out of it before they chained both his arms and legs.

Before Eclipse could think of a way to escape, Spells switched his Flame ring with Flame Dragon ring and he placed his left hand on his buckle,**"FLAME...DRAGON!"** A fiery silhouette of WizarDragon came out of Spells and circled him before it re-entered his chest, changing Spells's armor into a bright red version of the original armor.

Spells asked,"So, either magic or technology will win. Which will win, sempai?" Eclipse chuckled and said,"Let's find out." He aimed his phone at Spells and he shot his two last Photon Energy beam, which Spells wasn't able to dodge and he tumbled back while Eclipse broke the chains.

Eclipse placed his phone back in his belt and he said,"Now let's really get started." A barrier appeared and Eclipse's Faiz Edge came out of it. Eclipse grabbed it and he inserted his Faiz Mission Memory onto it,**"READY!"** The Faiz Edge's blade glowed red, signalling that it was ready for battle and Eclipse charged at Spells.

As he swung his Faiz Edge, Spells used his WizarSwordGun to block the attack and he kicked Eclipse away before he placed his right hand on his buckle,**"COPY...PLEASE!"** Another Spells appeared beside him and they both raised their WizarSwordGuns and began shooting Eclipse with them.

The bullets maneuvered their way to Eclipse's chest as he swung his Faiz Edge around and they all hit his chest directly.

Once he fell on his back, Spells took advantage by placing his right hand on his buckle,**"CONNECT...PLEASE!"** A red magic portal appeared beside him and he took out his Drago Timer and placed it on his right hand,**"DRAGO TIME!"** He rotated the arrow,**"SET UP!"** He pressed the thumb on the timer,**"START!"** A ticking noise was heard as the arrow started moving towards the blue part.

Spells turned his WizarSwordGun into a sword and he was engaged in a sword fight with Eclipse.

Soon, the arrow had reached the blue part and Spells pressed the thumb,**"WATER DRAGON!"** A blue water based magic portal appeared and Spells's Water Dragon clone stepped out of the portal before he twirled his WizarSwordGun a few times and he jumped in to help Spells. Now, Eclipse was battling two instead of one and he exclaimed,"One Wizard was enough and now there's two?!" Spells asked evilly,"Are you sure there's only two?" He pressed the thumb on the timer once the arrow reached the green part,**"HURRICANE DRAGON!"** A green air based magic portal appeared above Spells and Water Dragon and Hurricane Dragon jumped out of the portal while he shot three bullets at Eclipse.

Eclipse fell back to the ground and Spells pressed the thumb once again as the arrow reached the yellow part,**"LAND DRAGON!"** Eclipse quickly got into his defensive stance and before he knew it, Land Dragon burst out of the sand below him and he slashed Eclipse a few times before he said,"Don't forget about me, Takumi." The timer then announced,**"FINAL TIME!"**

The clones gathered beside Spells and he said,"It's showtime!"

The four of them surrounded Eclipse and Hurricane Dragon shot a few rounds at Eclipse while the rest charged in and slashed Eclipse as they ran past him.

Knowing that he was outmatched and outnumbered, Eclipse placed his Axel Watch on his right arm and he removed the Axel Mission Memory and inserted it onto the Faiz Phone,**"COMPLETE!"** The Full Metal Lung chest plates rose out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest while Eclipse's yellow eyes turned red and the Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver. Eclipse looked up at Spells and his clones and said,"Let's get serious for ten seconds."

He pressed the Starter Switch and the watch announced,**"START UP!"** Eclipse then disappeared into a flash of black and silver.

Spells and his clones formed a circle and before they knew it, four energy drills appeared above them and Spells yelled,"Hit the deck!" The four of them quickly doved down onto the sand as the four energy drills flew past their last position and Eclipse appeared before the Axel Watch announced,**"TIME OUT!"** The Photon Streams reverted back to red, the Full Metal Lung chest plates once again covered his chest and his red eyes returned to yellow. Eclipse sighed and said,"Looks like I failed." Spells nodded and said,"You got that right."

He pressed the thumb on the timer once more,**"DRAGON FOUR-MATION!"** Spells and his clones soon had their respective body parts of WizarDragon on them and they all executed their finishers on Eclipse.

Spells levitated up and the WizarDragon head on his chest opened up and fire came out of it, burning Eclipse.

Water Dragon used his WizarDragon Tail and whipped Eclipse with it, making him fall down to the ground.

Hurricane Dragon flew up and slashed Eclipse with his WizarSwordGun as he flew down and land Dragon dig down back into the sand and burst out below Eclipse, clawing him with his WizarDragon claws.

Once Eclipse was down, something unexpected happened.

Eclipse's fingernails had extended to the length that his Wolf Orpnoch had. His legs were wolf-like animalistic legs and his shoulders had spikes emerging from them. Eclipse was in his Wolf form.**(A/N: MY OWN rider form. So don't anyone argue about it!)**

Spells and his clones stood together as Eclipse ran up and leaped around them before he slashed them with his claws and he pressed the ENTER button,**"EXCEED CHARGE!"** The Photon Blood began travelling through the Photon Streams and into the Faiz Edge, making it glow even brighter. He slashed all three of Spells's clones, making them disappear into thin air as three of Faiz's symbol appeared in front of the clones.

Now that Spells was all alone, he took out his Infinity ring and switched his Flame Dragon ring with it before he placed his left hand on his buckle,**"INFINITY...PLEASE!"** A silver magic portal appeared and it went through him as a silver silhouette of WizarDragon came out and re-entered his body, transforming his Flame Dragon armor into his Infinity armor. He showed his Infinity ring to Eclipse and said,"Let's finish this match now!" Eclipse replied with a nod and they both charged at each other.

Eclipse pounced on Spells, who reacted by placing his left hand on his buckle,**"INFINITY!"** Spells disappeared in a flash of multi-colors and he reappeared behind Eclipse and grabbed him before he tossed him through a pile of sand. Eclipse sighed in relief as he almost hit a cactus.

Spells exclaimed,"Come, Dragon!" The silver silhouette of WizarDragon came out and turned into AxCalibur. He grabbed the Faiz Edge from the sand and he threw it back to Eclipse and said,"You're gonna need it if we're gonna have a fair fight." Eclipse nodded and took hold of the Faiz Edge.

The two riders started a new sword fight that Spells had clearly shown to be his best sword fight yet since Eclipse was having trouble trying to hit him. Spells then decided to end the battle as he flipped AxCalibur around,**"TURN ON!"** He hi-fived the hand on AxCalibur,**"HI TOUCH! SHINING STRIKE!"** He twirled AxCalibur around a few times before he leaped up into the air and slashed Eclipse a few times before he landed on his feet.

Not going to give up, Eclipse quickly pressed the ENTER button,**"EXCEED CHARGE!"** The Photon Blood traveled through the Photon Stream and into the Faiz Edge, making it glow bright red and he tossed it at Spells. The Faiz Edge, surprisingly, managed to pierce through the armor and Faiz's symbol appeared in front of Spells before the two were transported back to the stadium.

The television announced,"It's a DRAW! Whenever this happens, to make things fair, both riders will be marked as defeated." Both Eclipse and Spells were then 'consumed' by the barrier.

Arcee exclaimed,"Did Eclipse lost?!" Optimus replied,"No he didn't, Arcee. It was a draw and both of them were sent to where ever the others are at." Sam then said,"You mean the Dimension Barrier?" Optimus nodded and Tsukasa then said,"Don't worry, they'll be fine. All of them will be returning soon anyway after the battle with Dai Shocker."

**A/N: Now that was some battle wasn't it? Now it's time for you to get use to Faiz's Wolf form,**

**Wolf form: This form appears only whenever Eclipse is seriously injured or when he doesn't give a sh*t about his foes. This form is basically a combination of Faiz default form and Wolf Orpnoch. Spikes that are 12 cm emerge from his shoulders, his fingernails grow very sharp tips and his legs are like the one from Kamen rider Faiz Paradise Lost.**

**Now who's left:**

**Blade**

**Kabuto**

**Kiva**

**Decade**

**W**

**OOO**

**Please review and criticism is allowed. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**A/N: Hey people! How are ya doing? Good? Not me! Last Friday, I fractured both my arms while running. To those who want to know what happened, I ran straight into a wall at full speed and broke my fall using both hands. In the end, the bones near my thumbs were fractured. But I'm back with chapter 14! Hope you guys enjoy this, my hands are still injured so the fights can be either boring or average for some. I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know. Reminder/Spoilers: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated in this story. Black is Black RX in this story. And Happy National Day to all Singaporeans reading this!**

The television announced,"The final round has come! Now is the time for the last six to battle it out in our final match. To describe it, the riders will have to find one another and fight. If a third rider appears, he will have to choose which rider to help but once a rider is defeated, the remaining two will have to battle."

Tsukasa looked at the other riders and said,"Alright boys, let's get going." With that, the six riders assembled at the field with the television announcing,"The last three Challengers are: The God of the Sun himself, Kamen rider Kabuto! The rider of the night, Kamen rider Kiva!

Flare looked at Shade and Blaze before he said,"Alright guys, let's do our best out there. Meet up with the other riders in the barrier if you lose." Blaze replied,"Okay." Shade simply gave a thumbs up to Flare and the three riders got ready as all six of them were transported to deserted city.

Tsukasa looked around and said to himself,"Looks like the fun starts here." He took out his rider booker and turned it into a sword before he started wandering around.

Gaiatron appeared on top of a building and he asked,"Oi, Fang! Any ideas where we should be heading?" His right eye flashed and Fang said,"I suggest we get off this building. We should be able to engage in battle with any of the others." Gaiatron's left eye flashed and he said,"So it's a blind fight then We don't know which rider we're fighting." Fang replied,"That's right. Now let's get moving" Gaiatron leaped down the building and landed on the ground below him, creating a small crater.

Shade appeared on a tree branch a few blocks away from Tsukasa and Kivat said,"Shade, let's get this over with." Shade looked around and said,"We have to find at least one of the others first." He leaped off the tree branch and began making his way to the building in front of him. Unknown to him, Tsukasa was in that building.

Flare appeared at the pier that was filled with deserted boats and he sighed before he started wandering around, hoping he could find another rider.

Nature appeared in the city's garden and he looked around to find the gate out of the garden. All he managed to find was a great hiding spot that was filled with Bamboos and Palm trees. He decided to hide in it, hoping another rider enters the garden.

Blaze appeared in a museum and he was on top of the skull of the Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton fossil. Unable to keep his balance any longer, he jumped off the skull and landed on the floor. He looked around and found the exit. As Blaze walked out, he ran into Gaiatron. They got into their battle stances and Gaiatron said,"Fang, you were right. We did bumped into another rider."

**Battle Number Twenty-one! **

Blaze quickly kicked Gaiatron away and switched his Core medals with different ones,**"LION!" "UNAGI!" "CONDOR!"** Blaze's mask was replaced with another one with blue eyes and a lion's mane was attached to it while his body had became blue with the two Denki Unagi Whips in his hands and his legs were red with the Raptor Edges attached to the back of both feet.

Gaiatron got up and said,"Fang, it looks like Eiji wants to play whip." His right eye flashed and Fang said,"Then let's give him one." Taking out both the memories from their slots, Gaiatron placed two new ones into the slots,**"LUNA!" "METAL!"** Gaiatron's green side was changed into yellow while his black side was changed into silver with the Metal Shaft materializing on his back. As he grabbed the Shaft, it extended. Pointing its tip at Blaze, Gaiatron and Fang said in unison,"Now, let's begin."

The two riders charged at each other with Blaze getting the first hit by leaping into the air and delivering dozens of rapid kicking. Gaiatron was knocked back but he regained his balance with the help of the Shaft.

His right arm extended and he grabbed a bin before he tossed it at Blaze.

Blaze ripped the bin in half with the help of the Unagi Whips and as he looked up, Gaiatron kicked his face and Blaze was sent flying across.

As he got back up, Gaiatron swung his Shaft and it acted like a whip as it hit Blaze. Blaze grabbed his O Scanner and he slide it through the OOO Driver,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"**

Blaze's lion mane emitted an infrared light that nearly incinerated Gaiatron's Shaft but everything around Blaze WAS incinerated by the heat the mane was emitting. The Unagi whips were electrocuted as he swung them, causing them to wrap around Gaiatron's arms and electrifying him. Blaze leaped up into the air and with a strong tug on the whips, Gaiatron was lifted off the ground and he was flying straight at Blaze.

Three giant rings that were yellow, blue and red appeared between the two riders.

The talons on Blaze's feet split apart as he was falling towards Gaiatron with the whips still in his hands.

As his legs were about to make contact with Gaiatron, he exclaimed,"SEE YA!" Once his legs did made contact, an explosion was made.

Once Blaze landed on the ground, Gaiatron landed on his back while clutching his chest. He got up and he switched both memories again,**"HEAT!" "TRIGGER!"** His yellow side was turned into red while his silver side was turned into blue with the Shaft replaced by the Trigger Magnum. Gaiatron pointed the Magnum at Blaze and said,"Time to heat things up."

Blaze retaliated by replacing two of the Core medals with two more and scanned them with the O Scanner,**"TAKA!" "KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!" "TA~JA~DOR!"** Blaze's lion mane was replaced with the Taka Head Brave which was the evolved form of the Taka head and his eyes were both red. His shoulders had armor that looks like wings on them and the Condor legs remained. He replied,"It IS time to heat things up."

Gaiatron was first to start by pulling the trigger on the Magnum, he fired six fireballs at Blaze. Blaze placed his left arm on his chest and the Tajador symbol materialized the Taja Spinner on his left arm, blocking the fireballs.

Blaze began firing his own fireballs at Gaiatron, who hid behind the nearby cars.

Once the fireballs hit the cars, they exploded. Making Gaiatron flee towards the building across the street and he was lifted off the ground by Blaze, who was flying using his wings.

"Put me down now, Eiji!" yelled Gaiatron. Blaze smirked under his mask and said,"You should reconsider that, Shotaro." Gaiatron looked down and started panicking as he said,"Don't drop me!" Blaze chuckled and said,"I thought you wanted me to let go." He let go of Gaiatron's foot and he watched as Gaiatron plummeted to his doom.

After listening to his screams of fear, Blaze scanned his medals with his O Scanner,**"SCANNING CHARGE!" **Blaze began spiraling down with both his feet stretched out, ready to execute his Prominence Drop on Gaiatron.

When he did execute his Prominence Drop, he exclaimed,"SEE YA!" With that, Gaiatron was down.

He looked at Blaze and said,"Now that was a bit Hard-boiled." A barrier appeared and 'consumed' him while Blaze walked away, hoping to find the others.

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter Expect another next week(maybe). The riders left are:**

**Blade**

**Kabuto**

**Kiva**

**Decade**

**OOO**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review and criticism is allowed. Once again, Happy National Day to all Singaporeans!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! This is my first Author's notes here and all I want to say is that on Tuesday, I'm going to see the doctor and find out if I'll get rid of this cast. This Author's notes is also to tell you that I've posted a poll on my profile, I want everyone to vote who Haruto should have a relationship with. The poll will end when I start the first chapter of Flare's, Blaze's, Shade's and Spells's adventure in MLP season 1, 2 and 3.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15:**

**A/N: Hey people! Like I promised, a chapter will be posted and here it is! Hope you guys enjoy the battle! I just gotten rid of the god damn cast as well. I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all. Black is Black RX in this story.  
**

**Fireminer: Thanks for appreciating the battles. It took awhile trying to figure out what to write. Also, can you tell me what kind of typos are there besides me calling Tajadol as Tajador because I prefer to call it Tajador no matter what. Finally, I am planning on giving Tsukasa a weapon that will allow him to access all the riders's powers in one shot as a finisher for him and I am also planning on upgrading his Complete form. **

BOOM!

Flare looked back behind him and found himself looking at a midair explosion. _Looks like I've found them._ thought Flare as he ran toward the explosion's location.

As he approached the location, he stopped and thought _Wait, what if one of the others are there? I got to make sure._ Pulling out his Kunai dagger, Flare turned the corner and was face to face with nothing.

Disappointed, he continued down the path.

After walking for a few minutes, he entered a nearby garden. Looking around for signs of another rider, he started walking towards the roses slowly. Once that was done, he moved on to the next room.

**With Nature,**

After hiding for what seemed like eternity, Nature groaned silently as he continued to wait. By the time he was about to leave his hiding spot, he saw a shadow cast on the wall outside the room he was in. Quickly staying still once more, Nature could finally see who was approaching.

**Back to Flare,**

Stopping in front of the second room he saw since arriving at the garden, he looked into the room and found a cluster of bamboo and palm trees.

Slowly advancing towards the cluster with his Kunai dagger drawn out, Flare examined the trees.

After examining half of the trees, he spotted a palm tree that had a sharp tip pointing out from the top of the leaves. Smirking under his mask, Flare sliced the palm tree in half with his dagger, shocking the rider behind it."Nice to see you, Kenzaki." said Flare. Nature took out his sword and replied,"Same to you."

**Battle Number Twenty-two!**

As Flare looked around once more, he suggested,"We should take it outside." Nodding, Nature replied,"Agree."

The two riders then crashed through the wall next to them and they were out in the open.

Nature sighed and asked,"Was it necessary for us to break the wall?" Flare replied,"Well, it was too small for us to battle and this city is abandoned." Nature grunted and said,"You're right. Now let's get this over with." Flare chuckled and said,"You read my mind." The two riders then got into their battle stances.

Nature started off by charging at Flare with his sword drawn out. Flare, however, was able to dodge easily and he took out his Kunai Gun. He began firing his gun at Nature.

Unable to dodge, he was hit by each bullet that the Kunai Gun had fired.

With an opening found, Flare took the opportunity to strike by removing the gun barrel from the gun to reveal the Kunai Dagger and he threw the remaining part of the gun onto the ground before he charged at Nature.

Soon, he was slashing Nature for a very long time.

Knocking Flare back, Nature immediately took out two cards and slide them through the rouzer,**"FIRE!" "SLASH!" "BURNING SLASH!"** The holograms depicting the two cards were absorbed into Nature's sword and it became a flaming blade.

Swinging it wildly, Nature's energy was depleted faster than anyone expected. Finding another opportunity, Flare took out his ZECT Mizer and hundreds of mini red colored mechanical rhinoceros beetle A.K.A, very small Kabuto zectors, started flying out of the Mizer and they all swirled around Nature.

Nature was able to destroy a few of the mini zectors but more started appearing and he slide a card through his rouzer,**"TORNADO!"** The hologram of the card was absorbed into Nature's armor and a tornado started forming around him.

As Nature looked at Flare, he snapped his fingers and the tornado burst with all the mini zectors flying in every direction.

Disappointed, Flare said,"You're starting to get annoying, Kenzaki." Laughing, Nature replied,"And you're becoming more bossy, Tendou."

The two riders then clashed together with their weapons and they both were serious about it.

After many more clashes, Flare was the victorious rider as he stood proudly over Nature.

Coughing, Nature said,"Sorry to disappoint you, Tendou. But I'll be the one who wins!" He grabbed Flare's leg and tossed him onto the wall next to them. Nature then heard a voice in his head,"**How 'bout we show Tendou who's the better rider?**" Nature chuckled and said,"You read my mind, Joker. Time for you to have a little fun." Before Flare knew what to do, Nature had turned into his Blade Nature form.

Laughing a little maniacally, Nature Joker said,"**Time to play, Tendou.**"

With that, the two riders charged at each other again and this time Flare was at a disadvantage.

Flare was then pinned to the ground by Nature Joker's fist and a familiar rider came along just in time.

"Flare!" exclaimed Blaze. Flare looked up at him and said,"Blaze, a little help here." Blaze took no less than a second to react as he dashed in and tackles Nature Joker off of Flare.

Blaze then took out his yellow Core medal and switched it with another yellow Core medal,"Haven't used this medal in a while..." Blaze then took out the O Scanner and scanned the three medals in his OOO Driver,**"TAKA!" "KANGAROO!" "BATTA!"** Soon, the claws on Blaze's hands were replaced by a pair of boxing gloves known as the Gangan Gloves. Flare stood up and said,"Haven't seen you use this combo at all." Blaze looked at Flare and said,"Let's finish this, Flare." Flare simply nodded and replied,"Gladly." The two riders then advanced towards Nature Joker.

Not knowing what to do, Nature Joker took out two cards and slide the through his rouzer,**"GEMINI!" "RUSH!"** The holograms of the two cards were absorbed into him and another Nature Joker appeared beside him before both of them charged at the advancing riders.

Flare whispered,"Clock Up!" He quickly tapped the button located on his right strap and the belt announced,**"CLOCK UP!"** Everything then started to slow down to the speed of a snail as the Nature Joker he was fighting was charging towards him at a super slow pace.

He simply walked up to Nature Joker and pressed the three buttons on Kabuto zector,**"1!, 2!, 3!"** Flare pushes the Kabuto zector's horn to its original position and said,"Rider Kick!" He then pulls the horn once more and the belt announced,**"RIDER KICK!"** Electricity started flowing from the zector, to the tip of Flare's horn, to the tip of his right foot as he executed a roundhouse kick on Nature Joker before raising his right hand up into the air, pointing up at the sky and his left hand resting on the left strap of his belt.**"CLOCK OVER!"** Everything then started going back to normal as Nature Joker fell to the ground before he vanished into thin air. Disappointed, he said,"Looks like that was the fake one." He turned around to see Blaze being overpowered by the real Nature Joker and he quickly dashed towards them.

"**Having fun?**" taunted Nature Joker as he choked Blaze. Before both of them knew it, Flare had tackled Nature Joker off.

Furious, Nature Joker let out a loud battle cry before he charged towards them. Flare looked at Blaze and said,"Be ready. I'll try to distract him." Blaze nodded as Flare parried Nature Joker's attack. Blaze then too out the O Scanner once more and scanned his medals,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** Blaze then started delivering a massive number of punches at Nature Joker before he used both hands and simultaneously punched him with them. The Kangaroo icon on Blaze's chest started glowing before three giant rings that were red, yellow and green appeared in front of them and Blaze leaped through them before he executed his Kangaroo Champion Puncher.

Defeated, Nature Joker reverted back to Nature and he said,"See you guys in the barrier." A barrier then appeared and 'consumed' him.

Back at the stadium, Celestia and Luna watched the television with grins on their faces while Po, Mantis and Monkey were all shocked to see Nature lose the battle. Mantis then asked,"Did Nature really lost the battle?" Po and Monkey both nodded slowly and Tigress then said with a smile,"Well, at least he will get some rest before he fights with the true enemy alongside Element." Po, still feeling suspicious about Tigress's behavior towards Nature, asked Mantis,"Hey buddy, do you think Tigress has a...I don't know...a crush on Nature do you?" Mantis rubbed his chin with his pincer and then said,"I don't know but I hope not or else we'll lose one heck of a fighter."

Returning to the battle, Flare looked at Blaze and said,"Now for the next match." Blaze nodded as he took out all three of his medals and switched them with three orange Core medals and scanned them with the O Scanner,**"COBRA!" "KAME!" "WANI!" "BURA-KA~~WANI!"** Now Blaze's head was similar to a cobra's while instead f the Gangan Gloves, he now had Goura Guardner attached to both his arms and his legs were orange with the Saw Deadscythers attached to them. Blaze then crouched as Flare started advancing towards him slowly.

As Flare was about to strike, Blaze blocked the Kunai Dagger from hitting him by using the Goura Guardner. Blaze then used his right leg to kick Flare which resulted in Flare dealing a lot of damage from the kick since an energy crocodile head formed on it and it chomped on Flare.

Flare then pushes the zector's horn back to its original position and said,"Rider Kick!" He pulled the horn once more and the belt announced,**"RIDER KICK!"** This time, the electricity flowed faster and before Blaze could react, Flare performed another roundhouse kick and Blaze was knocked down.

Blaze then switched his medals again and scanned them,**"TAKA!" "KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!" "TA~JA~DOR!"** Fire started appearing around Blaze at it engulfed him before he came out in his Tajador form.

**Insert song: Time Judged All**

Blaze materialized his energy peacock tail feathers and launched all of them at Flare, who managed to dodge a few but was hit by the rest of the feathers.

Falling to his knees, Flare knew that he had no more energy left to fight...or is there?

As Blaze materialized his wings, he flew up into the air and the Tajador symbol created the Taja Spinner and it attached itself to Blaze's left wrist. He began shooting fireballs at Flare until he was engulfed in fire. Once that happened, he quickly scanned his Core medals with the O Scanner,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** The Raptor Edges split apart as Blaze started flying towards the fire pit. As Blaze was about to hit it, he exclaimed,"SEE YA!" An explosion was created once Blaze was engulfed by the fire.

**End of song**

Before long, the fire cleared and revealed a confused Blaze standing in the middle of a crater he made when he executed his Prominence Drop. He looked around a few more times before he heard Flare announcing,"My Grandmother said this: My evolution is faster than the speed of the light. There is nothing in the whole universe that can keep up with my evolution."

Blaze turned around and he saw Flare on top of a building.

Flare raised his left hand up and a green glow appeared on his hand before the Hyper zector materialized. Flare attached the zector to his left strap and he said,"Hyper Cast Off!" He pushes the level-like horn of the zector down and it announced,**"HYPER CAST OFF!" **Flare's armor was then covered in electricity as it started becoming more bulkier than the sleek rider form and his horn grew in size by a little and the zector announced,**"CHANGE HYPER BEETLE!"** Flare then raised his right hand up and the sun flashed for a moment before a sword-like object descended from the sun. Catching it with his right hand, Flare said,"Behold, the rebirth of the Perfect Zector!" The Perfect Zector glowed for a second before a barrier appeared beside him and three familiar zectors came out of it.**  
**

Flare said,"TheBee zector, Drake zector, Sasword zector, lend me your strengths!" The three zectors then attached themselves to the Perfect Zector. Not long, Flare then pressed all four buttons that were on the Perfect Zector,

**"KABUTO POWER!"**

**"THEBEE POWER!"**

**"DRAKE POWER!"**

**"SASWORD POWER!"**

**"ALL ZECTOR COMBINE!"**

Flare pulled the trigger on the Perfect Zector's handle and said,"See you later, Blaze."

**"MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON!"**

The Perfect Zector created a very large red tachyon-charged rhinoceros beetle horn-shaped gradient that he swung at the shocked Blaze.

Screaming in pain, Blaze fell to the ground and a barrier 'consumed' him after he said,"See you later, Flare."

Flare grunted in satisfaction before the zectors disconnected themselves from the Perfect Zector and flew away. Flare took out the Hyper zector and tossed it into the air before it disappeared as it was engulfed in a green glow, reverting Flare back into his sleek rider form.

He looked at the building that was the tallest of all the others and thought _Maybe I can find Tsukasa there._ With that, he started running towards the building.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16:**

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doing? Hope you're all fine and get ready for the FINAL battle of the Rider Battle and soon, it's on to the real deal. I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all. Black is Black RX in this story.**

**Fireminer: Thank you once again. By the way, I have been planning on giving Eclipse a final form that is more powerful than Blaster form.**

Shade was about to enter the building that was in front of him when Kivat quickly detached himself from the belt and said,"Shade, I have a bad feeling about entering this one." Shade sighed and said,"We have no choice Kivat. We haven't find any of the others yet and this is what we need to do if we want to challenge another rider." Kivat attached himself back to the belt and said,"Fine, but I have a feeling we're going to regret going in there." Shade then entered the building and he froze as soon as he saw who was Tsukasa!

"Looks like this is a coincidence that you found me." said Tsukasa as he took out his ride booker.

Shade quickly got into his battle stance and said,"I should have trusted you Kivat." Kivat smirked and said,"No time for that now Shade. Time to fight!"

**Battle Number Twenty-Three!**

Tsukasa pulled the trigger on the ride booker and it fired a lot of bullets that Shade was able to avoid and Shade quickly leaped up onto the ledge above him. He quickly got onto the other side of it and Tsukasa was already in front of him. Tsukasa folded his arms and said,"You know that you could have taken the stairs, right?" Shade quickly face-palmed himself.

Back at the stadium, Sideswipe, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Mantis, Monkey and Po were laughing their guts out from Shade's embarrassing act and Mantis said,"That was so funny!" Po laughed harder and said,"I know right! The way he reacted was hilarious!"

Going back to the fight, Tsukasa grabbed Shade and he tossed him off the second floor to the first floor.

He then leaped down the second floor with his ride booker taken out in sword mode and as he was coming down, Shade rolled over to his right and Kivat said,"Shade, I think only HE can only help out for now." Knowing what to do, Shade grabbed the fuestle that had a wolf's head on it and placed it on Kivat's mouth,**"GARULU SABER!"** A handle that has a wolf's head on top of it and a curve saber attached to its head materialized in front of Shade and he grabbed it with his left arm, causing ghostly chains to form around his left arm and chest and when it disappeared, the armor on his arm and chest were now blue and his left shoulder resembled Wolfen's shoulder.

Shade growled deeply before he gave a deafening howl that made all the glass around him shatter and Tsukasa was forced to cover his ears due to the high frequency of the howl.

Once he stopped howling, he quickly raised his saber and he slashed it through Tsukasa but he was able to parry at the right timing. Much to his frustration due to Tsukasa blocking his attack and being under Garulu's influence, Shade growled once more and he kicked Tsukasa off and he placed his saber on his mouth plate before he charged at Tsukasa, delivering slash after slash by running around him.

Before he could do it again, Tsukasa placed a card into his driver,**"KAMEN RIDE...BLADE!"** A Blue transformation screen with an image of a Kabuto beetle came out of the driver and Tsukasa ran through it, causing him to transform into Blade Ace form and also shocking Shifu and Tigress.

The two riders collided with each other but with their swords, not themselves.

Tsukasa said,"Let's have a fair sword fight." The two separated their swords and clashed them together again and again before Shade placed his sword on Kivat's mouth,**"GARULU BITE!"**

Soon, the entire place was covered in darkness as Shade once again placed his sword on his mouth plate and he leaped into the air before he executed his Garulu Howling Slash on Tsukasa.

Much to his disappointment, Tsukasa placed a card into his driver and closed it,**"ATTACK RIDE...METAL!"** Tsukasa's entire body was covered in a layer of metal and Shade's Garulu Howling Slash had no effect at all.

After his attempt to attack Tsukasa, Shade was kicked off of Tsukasa and a flash of red appeared in front of them and it attacked Tsukasa left and right before a voice said,**"CLOCK OVER!"** The red flash stopped in front of Shade and it was revealed to be Flare.

Flare helped Shade up and asked,"You need help pal?" Shade nodded and Tsukasa said,"No interference allowed!" He quickly pulled out the Diend driver from out of nowhere and he placed a card into it before he pulled the trigger,**"KAMEN RIDE...SASWORD!"** Three holograms of Sasword appeared and they merged together to form Kamen rider Sasword, shocking everyone in the stadium.

Sasword took one look at Flare and gave a cry before he charged at Flare with his sword raised.

Flare parried Sasword a few times before Shade rammed Sasword and Flare said,"Shade, you take care of Tsukasa while I deal with Sasword." Shade nodded before he turned around to face Tsukasa and they charged at each other.

**With Flare and Sasword,**

Sasword swung his sword around a couple of times before Flare gave the first strike by kicking him away and he said,"Clock Up!" He tapped the button on his right strap and it announced,**"CLOCK UP!"** Sasword saw it and quickly activated his own Clock Up and the two entered the Clock Up state.

With everything slowing down to the speed of a snail, the two were able to battle for the limited amount of time they had in Clock Up.

Flare quickly delivered punch after punch at Sasword, causing him to drop the Sasword Yaiver(The sword that the zector is attached to). Flare took the opportunity to strike and he slashed Sasword with his Kunai Dagger.

Sasword tumbled back a bit before he was stabbed by the dagger. Flare then pressed the buttons on the Kabuto zector,

**"1!..."** Flare advanced towards Sasword.

**"2!..."** He stopped a few meters in front of Sasword.

**"3!"** He pushed the horn on the zector back to its original position and he said,"Rider Kick!" He pulled the horn once again and electricity was coursing through Flare's body and to his right foot.

**"RIDER KICK!"** Flare jumped up and he kicked Sasword in his face, causing Sasword to fall on his back and he started to disintegrate into thin air. The world started returning to normal and the belt announced,**"CLOCK OVER!"**

Flare then looked over to Shade and saw that he was having trouble facing Tsukasa. Flare grabbed his Kunai Dagger and started advancing at first and then he charged.

**Three way battle starts!**

Tsukasa was about to strike when Flare slashed him with his Kunai Dagger and he was sent tumbling back.

Flare helped Shade up and said,"Shade, bring out Tatsulot." Shade nodded and placed a fuestle on Kivat's mouth,**"TATSULOT!"** A dimension barrier appeared and Tatsulot came out of it before he said,"Hi ya Kivat! You need help?" Kivat replied with anger,"What does it look like?! Yeah we do!" Tatsulot chuckled before he quickly broke the chains around Shade and dozens of golden bats flew out before Tatsulot attached himself to Shade's left wrist while the bats merged themselves with Shade's armor, causing it to turn gold and a red cape was made by the fire that was on his back. Shade's eyes were turned from yellow to red and the edges around the visor sharpened. Shade was now in his Emperor form!

Tsukasa smirked under his mask and placed a card into his driver and closed it,**"KAMEN RIDE...FOURZE!"** Raising his right arm up, a blue column covered him before it disappeared and revealed Tsukasa in Fourze's armor. Tsukasa then said,"It's...space time."

Flare quickly raised his dagger while Shade pulled out his Zanvat sword from Tatsulot's head and the two charged at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa placed another card and closed the driver,**"ATTACK RIDE...SPIKE!"** The Spike module materialized on his left foot and he kicked both the riders with it.

He then proceeded to attack by leaping into the air and he did a back-flip before he delivered a Drop Kick on Shade while slashing Flare with his ride booker.

As the two riders got up once more, Tsukasa quickly placed one more card into the driver and closed it,**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...F-F-F-FOURZE!"** The Rocket and Drill modules materialized on Tsukasa and he flew up into the air and he started coming down with the Drill module rotating very fast.

Flare looked at Shade and saw that he was still dazed. He then did the most unexpected thing ever, Flare had stood in front of Shade as Tsukasa's Drill made contact with Flare's chest.

Shade finally returned to reality and when he saw Flare, he exclaimed,"Flare!"

Flare then collapsed to the ground as Tsukasa landed on his feet. Flare looked up at Shade and said,"Good luck, Shade." A dimension barrier appeared and Flare was 'consumed' by it.

Clenching his fists, Shade grabbed his Zanvat sword and charged at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa retaliated by parrying him with his ride booker and quickly changing back into his Decade armor. Shade then started kicking Tsukasa multiple times before he quickly gave a Flying Kick that sent Tsukasa flying into a wall.

Shade then pulled Tatsulot's head,**"WAKE UP FEVER!"** Crossing his arms, Kiva's symbol appeared beneath his feet and it traveled over to Tsukasa, making him unable to move at all. Shade then leaped into the air and two red fangs appeared on his feet as he came closer to Tsukasa.

Once his feet made contact with Tsukasa's chest, the fangs stabbed Tsukasa multiple times before Shade jumped off of Tsukasa and the fangs disappeared once he landed on his feet.

Tsukasa, however, wasn't down yet. Tsukasa then said,"Wataru, it's time to go!" Tsukasa then slashed Shade's visor and it cracked up to reveal his eyes. Placing his hand on his broken visor, Shade wasn't able to do anything else but watch as Tsukasa placed one final card into his driver,**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!"** Ten holograms of the card appeared between the two riders and Tsukasa dashed through them before he came out of the last hologram and he executed his Dimension Slash.

Defeated, Shade fell to the ground with the Zanvat still in his hand.

Tsukasa looked down at Shade and said,"Get rested, the time is almost here. Your visor will be repaired once the barrier takes you in." Right on cue, a dimension barrier appeared and it 'consumed' Shade.

With that, another barrier had transported Tsukasa back to the stadium and the television announced,"The Winner of the Rider battle: Kamen rider Decade!"

Everyone in the stadium had their mouths open and Po said,"Wow, his overpowered." Mantis nodded in agreement and Tsukasa said,"Now, the true battle begins." He placed a card into the Diend driver and he pulled the trigger,**"ATTACK RIDE...INVISIBLE!"** A giant blue orb was shot out and it burst into smaller ones before all the orbs hit everyone. Tsukasa then said,"You all are now able to follow me to see the battle of us riders and Dai Shocker up close. Just remember to keep your distance from the battle. The Invisible card effect will wear off once the battle is done."

Multiple barriers appeared in front of everyone and they all stepped into it.

The barriers had transported them all to a mountain area and Tsukasa said,"You will all be safe if you all hide on top of that mountain." After a few minutes, when everyone was on top of the mountain, Tsukasa turned around and he was face to face with the entire Dai Shocker army.

"Nice to see you again, Decade." said Shadow Moon. Tsukasa dusted his hands and said,"Let's settle this, once and for all!" Shadow Moon snickered and said,"We shall see."

**A/N: Chapter is DONE! Hope you liked it. The card that is new is:**

**Modified Invisible card: This card is the modified version of Tsukasa's Invisible card. It can turn anyone invisible and only Tsukasa can see them.**

**Please review and criticism is allowed. Plus, the vote for Haruto's future marefriend is still available until the end of the next story.**

**The voting results for now:**

**5-Twilight Sparkle**

**1-Rarity**

**0-Fluttershy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17:**

**A/N: Hey people! How's it been? Skipping to the point, the REAL battle has started NOW and all of you are able to see something way different from the movies that ft. Kamen riders vs Dai Shocker. This is different from them as A LOT of enemies are dead so only a few remained to form the Dai Shocker. I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Adam/Element, Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all. Black is Black RX in this story. New forms are also made for a few riders.**

**Fireminer: Sorry about that battle. I was rushing cause I didn't have time to write more and I already have plans made for the next story and I have a habit of finishing current stories faster. A lot of fights will also be short in this story as well since I am starting to have ideas for a new story but I hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

**In the Dimension barrier,**

The riders were all getting ready for the battle of their lives and they were more prepared than ever.

Ichigo walked up to Eclipse and started,"Takumi..." Eclipse turned to look at him and Ichigo continued,"Here is something Tsukasa and I made for you." He handed Eclipse a shield that had the Faiz Edge attached to it. Ichigo said,"This is the only way to achieve Faiz's true form. Just insert your Faiz Phone into the top of the shield and place the other Phones in a clockwise way." Eclipse examined the shield and asked,"So it's just like Shotaro and Phillip when they insert their Gaia Memories into the Prism Bicker?" Ichigo nodded and said,"Use it when we are out of the barrier." Eclipse nodded and Ichigo walked over to Blaze.

"Eiji, I have something for you." Blaze looked at Ichigo and gasped in surprise to see Ichigo holding something in his right hand. Blaze exclaimed,"The Shocker Core medal!" Ichigo nodded and said,"I heard from Tendou that you contain all the Core medals inside of you." Blaze nodded and Ichigo tossed the Shocker medal onto Blaze's chest. The medal was stuck on Blaze's armor at first but it was quickly absorbed into his chest afterwards. Ichigo then said,"Consider that a gift from me." Blaze bowed and Ichigo made his way over to Element.

Element took notice and asked,"Is there something you have for me, Ichigo-sempai?" Ichigo nodded and revealed three cards to him. He said,"This are the new Undeads that the Dimension barrier has created. The Jack of Blanks, Fusion Gargoyle. The Queen of Blanks, Absorb Succubus. Finally, the King of Blanks, Evolution Hound. We have no idea what they do but we will soon find out." He handed Element the three cards but before Element was able to touch them, the Rouse Absorber opened up and the three cards flew into it. The Rouse Absorber then closed and Ichigo said,"Looks like they are loyal to you, Adam."**(A/N: The new Undead cards have minds of their own. If the cards placed themselves into the Rouse Absorber or card holder, it means they are forever loyal to you. In this case, all four cards that I made up are loyal to Adam/Element for eternity.)**

Finally, Ichigo looked at J and said,"Get big, we'll need it soon." J nodded and a few seconds later, he became the tallest rider standing at forty meters tall.

Ichigo then said,"It's beginning. Get ready!" Almost instantly, all the riders got into position.

**At the mountain area,**

Shadow Moon looked around before he asked,"Do you expect us to believe that you alone can defeat us all?" All the Shocker combatmen gave out their signature cry,"YEEE!" Behind them were, a few Grongis, a few Unknowns, five Orphnochs, the legendary Makamou, Gyuki, ten Verber Worm**(A/N: The Worm that Tendou and Yaguruma(When he was still TheBee) destroyed)**, Ghost Imagin, twenty Mole Imagin, Phantom Imagin, Spider Imagin, Spider Fangire, Octopus Fangire, Crab Fangire, ten Rat Fangires, Violence Dopant, Triceratops Dopant, Weather Dopant, Blue Nasca Dopant, Bison Yummy, Kamakiri Yummy, Unicorn Yummy, Hound Zodiart, Perseus Zodiart, Pegasus Zodiart, Minotauros Phantom, Hellhound Phantom, Legion, twenty Gelnewts, Apollo Geist, General Shadow and Great Leader.

Tsukasa smirked and smugly asked,"Do you really think I would come without reinforcements?" He snapped his fingers and a huge Dimension barrier appeared behind him. Soon, all the riders except J walked out of the barrier. Ichigo and Nigo were in the center, V3 was on the left with all the other Showa riders while Element was on the right with all the Heisei and Neo-Heisei were standing beside him starting with Kuuga.

On the top of the mountain, Viper smiled when she saw the well-looking Element and she quickly wrapped her tail over Fangs mouth before he could cheer. Toothless smiled as well at seeing Riser walking out. Arcee and her sisters also smiled as they saw Eclipse walking out but became confused at seeing him holding a shield with the Faiz Phone and Faiz Edge attached to it. Celestia and Luna grinned as they saw Flare, Shade, Blaze and Spells walking out as well and they also saw that Shade's visor was fixed.

The riders quicken their pace and after five seconds of running, they were standing alongside Tsukasa.

Tsukasa then said,"We riders always have reinforcements with us wherever we are." He pointed his finger at Shadow Moon and continued,"This will be the last time we fight!" Shadow Moon laughed and said,"Like I said before, we shall see." Tsukasa grunted and Ichigo handed him a card and he said,"It's complete." Tsukasa nodded and brought out his K-touch and he slide the card in. He began to press the symbols on the K-touch,

**"KUUGA!"**

**"AGITO!"**

**"RYUKI!"**

**"FAIZ!"**

**"BLADE!"**

**"HIBIKI!"**

**"KABUTO!"**

**"DEN O!"**

**"KIVA!"**

**"DOUBLE!"**

**"OOO!"**

**"FOURZE!"**

**"WIZARD!"**

**"FINAL KAMEN RIDE...DECADE!"**

Tsukasa removed his Decadriver from buckle and placed it on his right strap while he placed the K-touch on the buckle. Symbols that depicted the riders's final forms appeared on his chest while a card depicting Tsukasa's final form was embedded in the Decade Crown. Tsukasa then said,"Let's start now." He pressed most of the symbols on the K-touch and he pressed the F symbol on it,

**"KUUGA...RISING ULTIMATE!"**

**"AGITO...SHINING!"**

**"BLADE...KING!"**

**"HIBIKI...ARMED!"**

**"KABUTO...HYPER!"**

**"DEN O...ANIMAL!"**

**"KIVA...EMPEROR!"**

**"DOUBLE...XTREME!"**

**"OOO...SUPER TATOBA!"**

**"FOURZE...METEOR FUSION!"**

**"WIZARD...INFINITY!"**

Holograms of the symbols appeared in front of their respective riders and went through them, causing them to transform into their final forms.

Riser pulled out a card that depicted a phoenix with a background made out of fire and wind. The background started moving as real fire and wind swirled around him, changing his armor to his Reborn Survive form. His armor looked exactly like his formal Survive form but his new Survive form had a cape attached to his back, his chest armor was identical to Knight's Survive form's and his visor was exactly like his formal Survive visor. Placing the card in the visor's mouth, he closed it and it announced,**"SURVIVE!"**

Eclipse let go of the shield and it was somehow levitating. He began inserting the SMART BRAIN phones starting with the Kaixa Phone first, followed by the Delta Phone, the Psyga Phone and the Orga Phone. A panel with numbers and symbols appeared on the front of the shield and Eclipse pressed the ENTER button on the panel,**"COMPLETE!"** The shield then glowed the colors of the red, yellow, blue and gold and Eclipse too glowed red, yellow, blue and gold. As soon as the glow disappeared, Eclipse's armor was now the same as his Blaster form but there were addition to it. The Photon Streams were white, his visor was the same as Orga's visor, the Kaixa Pointer was attached to his right foot and the Faiz Shot was attached to his right hand. Eclipse had finally achieved Faiz's true form, Faiz Complete form.

Element opened up his Rouse Absorber and two cards flew out of it and Element grabbed them. Smiling under his mask, he placed the first card into the Rouse Absorber and slide the next one over it,**"ABSORB QUEEN!" "FUSION JACK!"** A dark aura surrounded him as a dark silhouette of a gargoyle appeared and merged with his chest, causing a pair of gargoyle wings to appear on Element's back while a black image of a gargoyle was formed on his chest armor. Element was now in his Jack form.

Tsukasa looked left and right before he looked back at Shadow Moon and exclaimed,"Let's GO!" With that, all the riders charged at Dai Shocker.

The combatmen retaliated by leaping into the air and they flew up into the sky and they flew down. Once they made contact on the ground, they exploded but the riders kept pushing forward as Tsukasa took out his ride booker and began slashing the combatmen that were close to him.

The Showa riders were all charging towards Apollo Geist, General Shadow and Shadow Moon while the Heisei and Neo-Heisei riders charged at their respective enemies.

**With Kuuga,**

The Grongis surrounded Kuuga as he got close to them.

They pounced on Kuuga but they were all repelled as Kuuga released a blast of dark energy from his hands.

Kuuga then looked at the first Grongi that he saw and he grabbed the Grongi in a choke-hold. As the Grongi struggled to break free of Kuuga's grip, the other Grongis charged. Kuuga merely grunted and tossed the Grongi at the others, causing them to fall.

The Grongis got up immediately and they all scattered themselves around while a few combatmen surrounded Kuuga.

Kuuga punched the first combatman on his left and the combatman was sent flying but Kuuga grabbed his foot and he twirled the combatman around, causing the other combatmen to collapse from being hit by their own comrade.

Kuuga then clenched his fists and they lit themselves on fire. He then dashed towards the combatmen and he gave a punch to the chest on all of them. The combatmen all fell to the ground and exploded while the Grongis all jumped off the ledges they were on and they all dog-piled Kuuga.

Unfortunately for the Grongis, Kuuga sent them all flying into the air as he repelled them off him. Kuuga's right foot caught on fire as he leaped into the air and he executed his Rising Ultimate Mighty Kick on the Grongi in front of him. As the Grongis fell to the ground, the one that Kuuga kicked had Kuuga's symbol on his chest and he soon exploded.

Next, Kuuga tackled one of the Grongis and tossed him up into the air before his right fist caught on fire and he executed his Rising Ultimate Mighty Punch on the Grongi. The Grongi clutched his chest and he screamed in pain as the Kuuga symbol started heating up and he exploded.

With only two Grongis left, Kuuga caught both his fists on fire and executed a double Rising Ultimate Mighty Punch on the two Grongis. The two Grongis then exploded as Kuuga started walking away.

**With Agito,**

Agito chased the five Unknowns to a ledge and five combatmen came out from nowhere and guarded the Unknowns.

Huffing, Agito raised his Shining Calibur Double Mode up and it glowed light blue as Agito swung them. The light blue glow turned to energy projectiles as the Calibur was swung and the projectiles destroyed the combatmen while the Unknowns remained unscratched.

The Unknowns then charged at Agito while a few jumped off the ledge.

Agito became cornered by the two Unknowns that charged at him but before they could make a move, he stabbed one of them with the Shining Calibur while he executed his Shining Rider Kick on the other.

Now with one left, Agito removed the Shining Calibur from the other Unknown and he slashed the Unknown multiple times.

To finish it off, he threw the Shining Calibur aside and executed his Shining Rider Kick once more on the Unknown. As he landed on his feet, he grabbed the Shining Calibur and pursued the three remaining Unknowns while he left the Unknown that he defeated to die.

After jumping off the ledge, Agito saw the three Unknowns still running.

Agito then chased them and after ten seconds, he was behind them and he slashed all three of them.

The three Unknowns tumbled to a corner and Agito used the opportunity to execute his Shining Rider Kick on all three of them. As he made contact with the Unknown in the middle, a explosion was created and Agito emerged from it.

**With Riser,**

Riser shot down two of the Gelnewts and placed a card into the visor,**"SHOOT VENT!"** From the pond behind him, Dragreder emerged from it and he transformed into Dragranzer. Dragranzer then flew behind Riser and began shooting fireballs from his mouth while Riser shot a few rounds from the visor, killing one of the Gelnewts.

Looking back, Riser saw that twenty combatmen were charging towards him.

Riser then placed another card into his visor and closed it,**"ADVENT VENT!"** From the same pond, Destwilder came out of the pond and his body started changing into a more robotic body with spikes appearing on his shoulders. Destwilder had become Destkiller.

Destkiller started stabbing the combatmen left and right until Riser placed a card into his visor,**"FINAL VENT!"** Destkiller then placed his paws in front of him and his hind paws behind him. Not long, two tires appeared in between them and turning Destkiller into a bike.

Riser quickly hoped on Destkiller and he zoomed off towards the combatmen with Destkiller's spikes launching off of his shoulders and the spikes flew towards the combatmen, stabbing half of the combatmen.

As he was approaching the combatmen, two Dest Claws materialized on his hands and he leaped off Destkiller and he knocked down two combatmen while Destkiller cleared the rest. Riser then lifted the two combatmen up and they exploded.

Destkiller reverted back to Destwilder and disappeared along with the Dest Claws.

Riser turned around and saw the Gelnewts throwing their shurikens at him. Riser merely smirked as he teleported behind them and placed a card into his visor,**"UNITE VENT!"** Soon, Venosnaker, Metalgelas and Evildiver appeared behind him and the three monsters merged to form Genocider. Riser placed a card into the visor and said,"Time to finish this!"**"FINAL VENT!"** A vortex opens up on Genocider's chest and eighteen of the Gelnewts were sucked up into his chest while the last one was hanging on a branch. Riser took notice of that and leaped up into the air to deliver a Corkscrew Kick, sending the Gelnewt flying into Genocider's chest.

**With Eclipse,**

Eclipse slowly advanced towards the Orphnochs with his Faiz Edge drawn out from the shield.

As he came closer, the Orga Phone flashed and a giant hologram of the Faiz Edge materialized on the Faiz Edge. Eclipse then swung it and one of the Orphnochs was hit and it exploded.

Dialing 1-0-6-3 and ENTER on the number panel on the shield, it announced,**"DELTA BURST!"**

Eclipse removed the Delta Phone and inserted it into the Delta Mover that was conveniently on his right strap and he began shooting a few rounds at the other Orphnochs and they all tumbled back and down the hill they were on.

Inserting the Delta Phone back into the shield, Eclipse quickly dialed 5-2-4-6 and ENTER,**"TAKE OFF!"** The Photon Field Floater then releases constant waves of Photon energy and Eclipse was soon up in the air as he started pursuing the Orphnochs.

Once he had them cornered, the Photon Field Floater stopped releasing waves of Photon energy and Eclipse landed on the ground.

He then dialed 0-0-2 and ENTER,**"KAIXA, GET IN GEAR!"** Removing the Kaixa Phone from the shield, he tossed it onto the ground and not long later, the phone glowed yellow and Kaixa was standing on the phone's position. Eclipse then said,"Kaixa, I need assistance." Kaixa looked at the Orphnochs and then back at Eclipse and nodded. He inserted his Kaixa Mission Memory into his Kaixa Blaygun,**"READY!"** And the two riders charged at the Orphnochs.

Kaixa was quite the helper as he defended Eclipse from one of the Orphnochs that tried to flank him from behind while he was parrying the Orphnoch in front of him. Eclipse quickly turned back and gave the Orphnoch a slash with his Faiz Edge and he pressed the ENTER button once more,**"EXCEED CHARGE!"** Eclipse then gave the Orphnoch one last slash and this time, the Orphnoch exploded.

The last three Orphnochs were now cowering as Eclipse and Kaixa started to approach them.

Eclipse then said,"Kaixa, I'll just make this fast with the special. I need you back in the shield." Kaixa didn't complain at all and he turned back into the Kaixa Phone. Eclipse then inserted the Kaixa Phone back into the shield and dialed the ENTER button,**"OVERCHARGE!"** All the phones started glowing. The Faiz Phone glowed red, Kaixa Phone glowed yellow, Delta Phone and Psyga Phone glowed blue and Orga Phone glowed gold. The glows then turned into Photon Blood and they all traveled through the Photon Streams on the shield and all the way to the Kaixa Pointer on his right foot. Eclipse then leaps into the air and the Pointer hot out a multi-colored laser that froze all three Orphnochs. As he was getting closer, a multi-colored vortex appeared between him and the frozen Orphnochs. He disappeared into the vortex and materialized behind the Orphnochs.

When he turned around, the symbols of all SMART BRAIN riders appeared in front of the Orphnochs and merged together before a very large explosion was created.

**With Nature, Element and Hibiki,**

Gyuki roared in rage as he charged towards the three riders.

Nature smirked as he raised his right fist up and it lit up on fire Gyuki was sent tumbling back while Element flew up into the air and Hibiki announced,**"Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei!"** a gigantic blade of fire protruded from the blade of the Armed Saber and he swung it at Gyuki.

Gyuki couldn't react in time and he was hit by the fiery blade and he was sent crashing into the mountain that was on his left.

Still in the air, Element took out two cards and slide them through his rouzer,**"SCOPE!" "KICK!" "QUICK** **KICK!"** The holograms of the two cards appeared in front of him and the image of Scope Bat was absorbed into his visor while the image of Kick Locust was absorbed into his right leg. Element then flew straight at the crater that Gyuki had created when he crashed and raised his right leg up for a kick. His visor flashed red and he saw the silhouette of Gyuki and he aimed straight for Gyuki's horns.

Upon contact, Gyuki roared in agony as his right horn was cut off completely from his head by Element's kick.

As soon as Element landed on the ground, Nature walked up and said,"Nice job brother." Element grunted and said,"Thanks. Now how 'bout we kill him." Hibiki chuckled and said,"You've read my mind."

Hibiki announced,**"Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei!" **His blade once again protruded a gigantic fiery blade and he got it in a readied position.

Nature placed five cards into his King Rouzer,**"SPADE TEN! JACK! QUEEN! KING! ACE! ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"** Five hologram depicting the five cards then appeared in between Nature and Gyuki.

Element slide three of his cards through his rouzer,**"THUNDER!" "MACH!" "DROP!" "SONIC SMASH!"** His gargoyle wings spread themselves out and Element lifted off into the air and he executed his finisher on Gyuki.**(A/N: Imagine OOO Prominence Drop but instead of fire, it's lightning that covers Element's feet.)** While Nature ran past the holograms in front of him and Hibiki swung his Armed Saber once more.

Unable to dodge all three attacks, Gyuki was forced to take the damage and in the end, Gyuki fell to his knees and exploded after he said,"I'll have my revenge on you. I swear it!"**(A/N: IMPORTANT! What Gyuki said is going to happen in the future after a shit ton of stories.)** Element then looked back at the other riders and said,"Let's go help them out." Nature and Hibiki nodded and the three were off.

**A/N: Sorry this took too long. But I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! I just want all of you to know that I am going to start multi-story writing! After my current story ends, I will start on my Kamen rider and MLP crossover sequel and also an alternate to Kamen rider Kiva series. My OC for the alternate Kamen rider Kiva story is Kamen rider Serpent. The OC's bio will be published in my profile next week. The story will also start during the time when Kamen rider Arc was still alive. I hope you will all be looking forward to the stories soon! Also, tell me what you think of it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 18:**

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doing? Hope you're well. In this chapter, more fights are happening and an appearance of Kamen rider Serpent is in this chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Kamen rider Serpent/Takashi, Adam/Element, Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all. Black is Black RX in this story and the Bio for Kamen rider Serpent/Takashi is done. Also, battles are going to be shorter now.**

**ShotaroxPhillip: Glad you like it. Anyway, Adam/Element, Kenzaki/Nature, Shotaro/Gaiatron, Phillip/Fang, Takumi/Eclipse and Shinji/Riser have all shown their human forms to everyone in their worlds. Tendou/Flare, Wataru/Night Shade, Eiji/Blaze and Haruto/Spells will be showing their human forms to the ponies in one of the many sequels that awaits them.**

* * *

**With Flare,**

"God damn this Worms!" Yelled a very annoyed Flare as he continued to slash the Verber Worm in front of him.

Another Verber Worm then pounced on Flare and he was pinned down.

Grabbing the Worm's face, Flare then headbutted the Worm and kicked it off him. Flare then grabbed his dagger and threw it at one of the Verber Worms that was charging towards him.

Flare then sidestepped to his right and he kicked another Verber Worm from behind. Flare then brought out his ZECT Mizer and dozens of mini Kabuto zectors swarmed the Worms as they tried to swat them off.

Using the opportunity, Flare quickly charged towards the Verber Worm that had his Kunai Dagger stabbed in it. As he came close, Flare exclaimed,"Hyper Kick!" He then pulled the horn of the Kabuto zector and it announced,**"RIDER KICK!"** Electricity started to travel threw his body until it reached his right foot and he leaped up into the air before he kicked the Worm in its face, causing it to explode and the dagger dropped onto the ground.

Flare then grabbed his dagger and advanced towards the rest of the Worms.

When Flare was merely a few inches away from one of them, he swung his dagger across the Worm's face and it exploded. Flare turned to his right and saw that the remaining eight were still trying to swat the mini Kabuto zectors. Flare then threw his dagger away and raised his right hand up before he said,"Perfect Zector, I need your help once more." As he looked up at the sun, it flashed for a second before the Perfect Zector flew down into his hand.

Flare then placed TheBee zector, Drake zector and Sasword zector on the ground.

The zectors were soon online and they placed themselves onto the Perfect Zector and Flare pressed the four buttons and the trigger on the sword,

**"KABUTO POWER!"**

**"THEBEE POWER!"  
**

**"DRAKE POWER!"**

**"SASWORD POWER!"**

**"ALL ZECTOR COMBINED!"**

**"MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON!"**

The Perfect Zector then released energy in the form of a tachyon-charged rhinoceros beetle horn-shaped gradient and Flare swung it, causing the remaining Verber Worms to explode.

Flare then stabbed the Perfect Zector into the ground and pointed his finger up towards the sun.

Unfortunately, another Worm appeared out of nowhere and kicked Flare's back. As Flare looked back at the Worm, he exclaimed,"Tsurugi?!" The Worm, known as Tsurugi or the Scorpio Worm, laughed and said,"Nice to see you again, Tendou." He then charged at Flare who managed to dodged in time and grabbed the Perfect Zector.

Flare then slashed Tsurugi a few times before he pressed the purple button and the trigger on the Perfect Zector,**"SASWORD POWER!" "HYPER SLASH!"** As Flare raised his sword up, venom started spilling out. Flare then charged at Tsurugi and he did the same.

As the two collided, Tsurugi gasped in pain as he slowly looked down at his stomach and saw the Perfect Zector pierced through his body. Flare then removed the Perfect Zector out and gave Tsurugi another slash that sent him flying across the place.

When Tsurugi got up, Flare pushed the handle on the Hyper zector,**"MAXIMUM RIDER POWER!"** He then pushed the horn of the Kabuto zector back to its original position and said,"Hyper Kick!" Flare pulled the horn once more and the zector announced,**"RIDER KICK!"** A pair of insect wings sprouted out of Flare's back and he lifted off into the air before he executed his Hyper Kick on Tsurugi.

Screaming in agony, Tsurugi said,"This is still not over yet, Tendou. I will have you dead before you even know it!" Flare huffed and said,"Talk to the hand." He then stabbed Tsurugi again with the Perfect Zector and Tsurugi exploded.

**With the Imagins,(A/N: I decide that the Imagins will be separated first then in Animal form.)**

"Take that you ass!" exclaimed an over-excited Momotaros as he slashed the Ghost Imagin.

Urataros then swung his rod around and it hit two of the Mole Imagins, causing them to fall on their back. He turned to look at Momotaros and said,"Sempai, focus on the battle." Momotaros snorted and said,"This is the battle!" Urataros sighed as he slammed his rod on Octopus Imagin's back.

Kintaros and Ryutaros tag-teamed as they quickly killed five of the Mole Imagins and Phantom Imagin. Ryutaros then shot Spider Imagin and said,"This is fun!" He then placed the pass in front of his belt,**"FULL CHARGE!"** Ryutaros pointed his gun at Spider Imagin and pulled the trigger as he exclaimed,"Bye Bye!" A basketball-sized energy ball was shot out of the gun and it hit Spider Imagin right in his face. Screaming in pain, Spider Imagin fell to the ground and exploded.

Soon, ten combatmen swarmed the four Imagins and Momotaros said,"Alright, let's give them our awesome CLIMAX force!" Pressing the four buttons on his belt, Momotaros slide his pass in front of his belt,**"ANIMAL FORM!"** Before the combatmen knew it, the four Imagins combined as one to form Den O Animal form.

Snickering, Momotaros positioned his right shoulder in front of him and Urataros's wolf mask gave a deafening howl that sent the combatmen flying away while some hold on to the ground by stabbing their swords to the ground.

Next, Momotaros placed the pass in front of the belt,**"CHARGED AND UP!"** Ryutaros's hawk mask opened up its beak and Momotaros said,"Eat bird missiles!" After a second, dozens of missiles were launched into the air and they all crashed right into the combatmen. Not long, there was nothing else left except the remaining Imagins that were now cowering from the four combined Imagins.

Momotaros placed the pass in front of the belt again,**"CHARGED AND UP!"** This time, Kintaros's rhino mask made its way towards Momotaros's left wrist, followed by Ryutaros's hawk mask and Urataros's wolf mask.

He then proceeded to dash across to the Imagins and Momotaros swung his arm and the four Imagins were struck by the horn on his arm. Not long, the four Imagins explode and Momotaros said,"Done deal."

**With Shade,**

Shade grabbed one of the combatmen that was in front of him and threw him across the battlefield while the Fangires dog-piled him. Shade then threw them off him and pulled Tatsulot's head,**"WAKE UP** **FEVER!"** As Shade crossed his arms, two red fangs appeared on his feet and he leaped into the air before he strike a dazed Crab Fangire who in the end, shattered into dozens and dozens of glass shards.

Five of the Rat Fangires then ran straight at Shade but he slashed them with the Zanvat sword, causing them to fall on their back.

Shade then proceeded to stab one of them while they were down and the Fangire shattered into glass shards.

The rest of the fallen Fangires then got up and gathered with the other Fangires as they brought out their guns and they started shooting Shade. Unable to dodge, Shade was instantly down.

Spider Fangire then shot out a web that tangled around Shade's neck and he said,"No where to run now, Kiva!" Shade then grabbed the web and pulled Spider Fangire closer to him. When Spider Fangire was close, Shade grabbed his Zanvat sword and stabbed Spider Fangire's chest. Spider Fangire screamed in pain as he shattered into glass shards.

Shade then fell to his knees and Kivat said,"Shade, now is not the time to rest!" His point was made as Octopus Fangire kicked him down and continuously stomped on Shade.

All his hope were about to disappear until a green orb slammed into Octopus Fangire and stopped in front of Shade.

Shade then looked up at the green orb and Kivat said,"No, it can't be." The orb then grew brighter and Shade was forced to cover his eyes. As the glow died down, Shade removed his arm from his eyes and gasped in surprise. He quickly got up and exclaimed,"Takashi?!"

The orb, now a Kamen rider that looked just like Shade's Emperor form but green instead of gold and whose name is Takashi, said,"Yes Wataru, it's me." Shade placed his hand on Takashi's shoulder and said,"I thought you died." Takashi chuckled and said,"I am dead. Just that Tsukasa revived me for this battle, I'll be returning to the dead right when this battle is done." Shade then asked,"Is Nago, Megumi, Shima and Taiga there as well?" Takashi sighed and said,"Yes, they're dead but Tsukasa only brought me back for now." One of the Rat Fangires then pounced onto Takashi and he quickly threw the Fangire off. Takashi then said,"Let's just end this now." Shade nodded and the two riders got into their battle stance as the rest of the Rat Fangires charged at them.

Takashi quickly crossed his arms and two giant snakes sprouted out from his back. He pointed at one of the Rat Fangires and the snakes quickly bit onto the Fangire. Takashi then placed a fuestle on Serpent Kivat's mouth,**"WAKE UP!"** A snake fang materialized on the back of his right foot and he leaped up into the air before he did a back-flip and his right leg made contact with the Fangire's shoulder. Takashi then used his left leg and kicked the Fangire before he removed his right leg from the Fangire's shoulder and he did another back-flip before he reached the ground. As soon as he did, the Fangire shattered into glass shards.

Looking back, he saw that Shade was slowly losing. Takashi placed his right hand in front of Serpent Kivat and said,"Serpent kings of the past, lend me your power! Come to me, Serpus blade!" A handle of a sword appeared on Serpent Kivat's mouth and Takashi grabbed it before he pulled it out. When he pulled it out, above the handle was the head of a Python and a blade extended from its mouth. Serpent Kivat said,"Takasssshi, let'ssss end their livessss." Takashi nodded and pulled out the fuestle that was attached to the Python's head. He placed it on Serpent Kivat's mouth and he announced,**"WAKE UP!"** The Python's eyes flashed bloody-red as the blade was starting to glow bloody-red just like the Python's eyes, the Python's mouth then closed and Takashi charged towards the Fangires.

Before Octopus Fangire knew it, she was slashed multiple times by Takashi before she gave a final scream and shattered into glass shards. Takashi then looked at the Rat Fangire in front of him and grabbed the Fangire before he could escape. Takashi then placed a fuestle on Serpent Kivat's mouth,**"VENOM MIND!" **The two snakes appeared once again and they pierced Rat Fangire with their fangs as their eyes flashed green. Soon, venom was transferred from Takashi's body to the Fangire's body. Rat Fangire's eyes soon turned green and he stopped struggling. Satisfied, Takashi retracted the snakes and said,"Rat Fangire, eliminate the other Fangires." Rat Fangire bowed and turned with his sword and gun drew out before he charged at the last eight Rat Fangires.**  
**

Shade blocked one of the Rat Fangire's attack and kicked the Fangire away. To his surprise, one of the Rat Fangires began to attack the other Rat Fangires. Shocked, Kivat asked,"What's going on?" Takashi appeared beside them and said,"Their fighting the Rat Fangire that's under my control. With them fighting each other, we now have the opportunity to finish them off. Are you with me on this?" Shade nodded and removed a the fuestle on the Zanvat-bat before placing it onto Kivat's mouth,**"WAKE UP!"** He then proceeded to pull the Zanvat-bat to the tip of the sword and down again. As he did, the blade started glowing red.

Takashi then raised his own sword and swung it, creating a projectile that resembled a blade and the projectile was heading straight for the Fangires. Shade did the same and released his own projectile that followed Takashi's projectile.

As the two projectile collided with the Fangires, they all turned multi-colored before Takashi walked up to them and swung his sword. The swung of the sword hit every single one of the Fangires and they all shattered into glass shards.

Looking back at Shade, he said,"Wataru, the others need our help now." Shade nodded and the two riders quickly dashed towards the other riders's location.

**A/N: What do you think? Good or bad? Hope you enjoyed and be sure to see Takashi's bio including the Serpents bio, their classes, their castle, Serpus and Serpent Kivat. For those who have seen the bio, it has been updated if you don't get what is what. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 19:**

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doing? Hope you're fine. In this chapter, battles will focus on Shotaro/Gaiatron, Phillip/Fang, Eiji/Blaze, Gentaro and Haruto/Spells. With my hand fully recovered as well, more chapters will be added next week. I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Takashi, Adam/Element, Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all. Black is Black RX in this story. There are two Fangs in this story one is Element's and Viper's son while the other is Phillip.**

**Superrider: Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Be sure to read Takashi's story after it is published.**

**Fireminer: No they won't but Tsukasa will be displaying a surprise.**

* * *

**With Gaiatron and Fang,**

"Bicker Charge Break!" Exclaimed the two-in-one rider as he slashed Blue Nasca Dopant with his Prism Sword. The Dopant screamed in pain from the amount of force the sword made when it collided with its shoulder. Blue Nasca Dopant was quickly downed and Gaiatron stabbed the Dopant one last time before it exploded, leaving behind a broken Nasca Memory.

Violence Dopant and Weather Dopant started to charged at him.

The two-in-one rider smirked under his mask and shield bashed both of them with his Bicker Shield. As the two Dopants struggled to maintain their balance, Gaiatron inserted four Memories onto the Bicker Shield,**"CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" "HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" "OCEAN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" "WEATHER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** Gaiatron removed the sword from the shield and exclaimed,"Bicker Element Break!" He then swung the sword and Violence Dopant faced his doom as he fell to the ground followed by an explosion that leaved a broken Violence Memory and the explosion sent Weather flying opposite from the two-in-one rider.

Weather Dopant landed next to Triceratops Dopant and he quickly got up before he released a lightning storm on Gaiatron and Fang.

Using the Bicker Shield, Gaiatron blocked all the lightnings and threw the shield at the two Dopants. In the end, Weather was able to dodge while Triceratops was hit by the shield.

Gaiatron ran over to the shield and grabbed it before he slashed Weather a few times and he kicked Triceratops twice.

He proceeded to defense as he blocked Weather with the Bicker Shield before Weather could land a blow on his shoulder. Next, he tackled Weather down to the ground and he forced the Prism Sword straight into Weather's heart, causing him to explode and leaving a broken Weather Memory behind.

Soon, combatmen appeared beside Triceratops and some leaped into the air and rained down on Gaiatron and Fang. Fortunately from the two-in-one rider, the combatmen that turned into missiles had horrible aims so they exploded not even close to Gaiatron and Fang.

The two-in-one rider then charged at the remaining combatmen and Triceratops with their sword raised and their shield in front of them.

As they came closer, Gaiatron slashed all the combatmen with his sword and they all fell down without a fight.

When Triceratops was left, he started punching Gaiatron and Fang but they blocked him with the shield. While Triceratops was still punching, Gaiatron stabbed the Prism Sword into Triceratops's chest and rolled back until he reached a fair distance between them. He then closed the Xtreme Memory and reopened it,**"XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** A large tornado emitted from the Xtreme Memory carries the two-in-one rider into the air and accelerates him towards Triceratops while exclaiming,"Double Extreme!" When Gaiatron and Fang executed their Double Extreme Kick, Triceratops went down hard before he exploded and left a broken Triceratops Memory behind.

Satisfied, they picked up their Prism Sword and dashed towards the other riders's location.

**With Blaze,**

"SEE YA!" Exclaimed Blaze as he executed his Super Tatoba Kick on the group of combatmen in front of him.

Bison Yummy then retreated towards Kamakiri Yummy and Unicorn Yummy after seeing the group of combatmen explode.

Kamakiri tripped Bison and said,"We are suppose to fight OOO, not running away from him!" Bison then replied,"If you think you can beat him, go ahead. I'm not going to face him!" Bison quickly kicked Kamakiri off him and ran off while Unicorn and Kamakiri charged at Blaze.

Blaze retaliated by stopping time and ran towards the frozen Yummies.

As he continued his slashes, Blaze grabbed his O Scanner and scanned his Core medals,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** Blaze leaped into the air and came down with a devastating kick while exclaiming,"SEE YA!" As his feet collided with the two Yummies, they exploded into Cell medals and time returned to normal. The Cell medals were then levitated by an unknown force before they were absorbed by Blaze.

Turning around, he spotted Bison still running away from him. Blaze then switched his Core medals with the ones that came out of his chest and scanned them with the O Scanner,**"****TAKA!" "KANGAROO!" "CHEETAH!"** The three holograms of the three Core medals merged into one and implanted itself onto Blaze's chest, causing his armor to change as well. His Taka Head Brave as changed into his Taka Head while his Super Tora claws were changed into his Gangan Gloves and his Super Batta legs were changed into his Cheetah legs.

Blaze then ran towards Bison at sonic speed and he began delivering blows of his Gangan Gloves onto Bison's off-guarded chest, causing Bison to fall onto his back.

Another group of combatmen appeared in front of Bison and Blaze quickly scanned his Core medals,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** Blaze quickly ran up the cliff behind him and leaped off the edge. Bison knew what was going to happen and began running away from the scene while a giant red ring and two giant yellow rings appeared above the combatmen. Blaze had found the weakness of the group and he executed his Champion Dive in the middle of the group while exclaiming,"SEE YA!"

Once the smoke from the explosion disappeared, Blaze took out two of the Core medals and switched them with two more before he scanned them,**"TAKA!" "UNAGI!" "WANI!"** The three holograms of the three Core medals merged before it implanted onto Blaze's chest, causing his armor to change again. His head remained the same while his Gangan Gloves were replaced by his Unagi Arms with the Unagi Whips attached to his shoulders and his Cheetah Legs were replaced by his Saw Deadscythers.

Blaze removed the Unagi Whips from his shoulders and swung them at Bison.

As Bison was caught by the whips, Blaze gave a strong tug on it that caused Bison to be reeled nearer and nearer to Blaze.

Bison quickly started whimpering as electricity started coursing through the whips and through him. Bison pleaded,"Please OOO! Spare me, please!" Blaze's eyes changed from green to purple and said in a dark voice,"**Never will I spare a Yummy's life. I too need Cell medals and you're full of it.**" Bison was now scared as he never seen Blaze act like this before.

Blaze grabbed the O Scanner and scanned his Core medals,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** As he was about to leap up into the air, he asked evilly,"**Will you sacrifice your life to me?**" Bison quickly asked,"Can't you survive without Cell medals?" Blaze chuckled and replied,"**Yes. But where's the fun in that? I rather prefer to have the last Yummy to fill me. After I absorb your Cell medals, I won't have to worry of collecting anymore Cell medals.**" Blaze finally leaped up and his Taka Head scanned Bison's body for his weakness and found it on his chest. Blaze then came down executing his Scissors Crush. As Bison exploded, the Cell medals were absorbed by Blaze and his eyes returned to green.

On top of a cliff, Celestia and Luna looked at each other with worried looks and Luna asked,"Will that happen to Blaze again?" Celestia replied,"I hope not. He said that he will stop once that Bison monster was dead."

**With Gentaro,**

As Gentaro raised his Barizun Sword, he slashed all three Zodiarts with it.

Gentaro then tapped one of the Jupiter lever on the Meteor Galaxy,**"JUPITER, READY!"** He touched the touch panel and it announced,**"OK, JUPITER!"** Before Hound knew what would happen, a small version of Jupiter materialized on Gentaro's right hand and he slammed it into Hound's face.

Hound was sent flying straight at Pegasus while Perseus charged at Gentaro.

Gentaro placed the Fire Switch on the Meteor Galaxy,**"FIRE, LIMIT BREAK!"** Gentaro taps the touch panel,**"OK, LIMIT BREAK!"** Gentaro began punching Perseus multiple times and finished it off with a Roundhouse Kick. Perseus got knocked out by the kick and Gentaro slashed Perseus's motionless body with the Barizun Sword, causing Perseus to explode.

Pegasus kicked Hound off him and said,"Weakling, let me show you how it's done." Pegasus charged at Gentaro, leaving a dazed Hound on the ground.

Once Pegasus got close, he kicked the Barizun Sword off Gentaro's hand and he kicked Gentaro back a few meters, causing Gentaro to tumble back.

Snickering, Pegasus dashed straight at Gentaro.

Gentaro got up and turned on his Launcher Switch,**"LAUNCHER ON!"** The Launcher Module materialized on his right leg and he fired five missile at Pegasus. As Pegasus hit, he was now doing in the air struggling to keep his balance.

Turning the Launcher Switch off, Gentaro turned the Drill Switch on,**"DRILL ON!"** The Drill Module materialized on his left leg and he leaped up into the air before he pulled the lever on the right strap of his belt, exclaiming,"Rider Fusion Drill Kick!"

Unaware, Pegasus was hit by the drill on his back. Screaming in pain, he exploded and Gentaro said,"Last one!" He turned back to the still dazed Hound and pulled the lever again,**"LIMIT BREAK!"** As he came down, he exclaimed,"Rider Fusion Drill Kick!" Not long, an explosion was made and after it vanished, Hound was no longer there and a proud Gentaro stood there instead.

**With Spells,**

Spells pushed a combatmen out of his way as he punched Minotauros and kicked Hellhound.

He then exclaimed,"Come, Dragon!" A silhouette of WizarDragon appeared and knocked down the combatmen surrounding Spells before it turned into AxCalibur.

Legion swung his halberd, its tip shattered upon making contact with Spells's armor. Spells then slashed Legion with his AxCalibur, causing Legion to tumble back to the other two Phantoms.

The combatmen swarmed around Spells as he placed his left hand in front of his buckle,**"INFINITY!"** Quick as a blink, all the combatmen were gone and Spells appeared behind the three Phantoms.

He slashed all three Phantoms before he placed his right hand in front of his buckle,**"EXPLOSION...PLEASE!"** As he raised his hand, three silver Magic Portals appeared on the three Phantoms's chests and explosions followed afterwards.

Spells then flipped AxCalibur,**"TURN ON!"** Legion was he first to get up and Spells slammed AxCalibur onto Legion's shoulder, causing a crack to appear. Spells then slashed it through and Legion exploded while saying,"Exciting!"

Hellhound disappeared into the shadows and Spells placed the Light ring on his right hand before he placed his hand on his buckle,**"LIGHT...PLEASE!"** A bright light erupted from the ring and it blinded Minotauros while revealing Hellhound.

Spells tapped the Hand Author on AxCalibur, it announced,**"HIGH TOUCH! SHINING STRIKE!"** As he twirled AxCalibur around and around, AxCalibur got bigger and bigger. Now, Minotauros and Hellhound were scared as Spells swung AxCalibur at them. The two Phantoms yelled in pain as they themselves exploded.

Grunting in satisfaction, Spells turned to face the other riders and dashed to their location.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! But I bet you won't cause it's short but I am out of ideas so just bear with it till the next story. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 20:**

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doing? Fine? Hope so. Anyway, this is the last chapter of the story. So you can expect the sequel to Riders of Equestria tomorrow and the prequel to Kamen rider Serpent. There's also a secret in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or any other shows, movies or cartoons but I own Takashi/Kamen rider Serpent, Adam/Element, Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know. Reminder/Spoiler: Dai Shocker is finally eliminated once and for all. Black is Black RX in this story. There are two Fangs in this story, one is Element's and Viper's son while the other is Phillip/Kamen rider W's right half. I just watch Kamen rider Wizard episode 49 else well. Can't believe White Wizard is the enemy.**

**Fireminer: Hope you don't mind but I'm stuck with Blaze saying "SEE YA!"**

* * *

As all the riders surrounded Shadow Moon, Apollo Geist and General Shadow, Spells switched his Explosion ring with his Bind ring and placed his right hand on his buckle,**"BIND...PLEASE!" **A giant silver Magical Portal appeared beneath the three Dai Shocker leaders and silver chains shot out from the Portal and they wrapped around the Dai Shocker leaders.

Ichigo then said,"Now!" Soon, all the riders leaped into the air and they all yelled at once,"All Rider Kick!" Fire erupted from the riders's feet as they came down with their kicks.

Shadow Moon snickered and said,"You riders are gullible." Shadow Moon stomped the ground a few times and multiple giant snakes emerged from the ground. The snakes grabbed some of the riders while swatting the others back to the ground.

The chains that were wrapped around the Dai Shocker leaders disappeared and General Shadow said,"Great Leader, welcome to the battlefield." The three bowed to their leader and Shadow Moon asked,"Shall we finish them off?" Great Leader turned to face him and nodded before he tossed the riders that his snakes grabbed to the side of the mountain.

On top of the mountain, the spectators felt the mountain rumble as Fang and Forest fell off the edge.**(A/N: Remember, Fang and Forest are Element's and Viper's twins.)** As Viper witnessed them falling, she herself leaped off to save them. To their surprise, their invisibility wore off.

Great Leader looked up and saw the three snakes falling off the mountain. He gestured Apollo Geist to grab them and Element threatened,"Don't you dare touch them!" Element then spread his gargoyle wings and flew up to catch his family.

Apollo Geist, however, exclaimed,**"GEIST CUTTER!"** He threw his shield at Element and it collided with Element's chest as he grabbed the twins and Viper.

As Element fell on the ground, he dropped the twins and Viper before he said,"Find somewhere to hide before..." Element was cut off as Shadow Moon stabbed Element through his belt. Shadow Moon said,"One rider down. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Still dazed, Nature gasped while Viper and the twins slithered to Element's side as Element fell on his back and stared down at his broken buckle as his Ace of Blank shot out from it before it was ripped into three pieces. One card came out from the side of the Rouse Absorber and Element said to himself,"One last chance." Element slowly got up and slide the card through the Rouse Absorber. Element then froze on the spot.

**In Element's mind,**

Looking around, Element asked,"Where am I?" Element looked at himself and saw that he was still a cobra. He continued to look around and he finally saw a silhouette of a being as he started to slither towards it.

When he got close, three huge canines appeared in front of him, bearing their teeth.

Element stared at the canines for awhile before he looked up at the silhouette. The silhouette turned around to look at Element and said,"**Hello, Element. I've been expecting you.**" Element asked,"You were expecting me? Who are you?" The silhouette chuckled and the glow that was surrounding him disappeared to reveal a hound-like monster. It said,"**I am the King of Blanks, Evolution Hound.**"Hound's voice was as deep as a lion's roar and calm as a man living a peaceful live. Hound continued,"**There's one thing that Ichigo didn't know. That is that the only way that Gargoyle, Succubus and I will forever be loyal to you. The only way that will happen is when we find you worthy enough for us to accept.**"

Element then said,"But Gargoyle and Succubus aren't here." Hound chuckled and said,"**That's what you think.**" Hound gave a howl that made Element shiver and two more monsters appeared. Element gasped and said,"This is surprising." Gargoyle nodded and said,"It is surprising." Gargoyle's voice was the same as Hound but only more pleasant. Succubus came closer to Element and said,"Now we know why Kerberos chose you. Not only that you're a Joker Undead, but you have a heart of gold." Her voice made Element smiled as Succubus's voice was just like Viper's voice.

Succubus continued,"You almost lost your life just to save your wife and kids. That's what we call bravery and courage. Two of the most important things that we expect from Kamen rider Kerberos."

Hound then said,"**Like what Succubus said, your bravery and courage is important to prove that you are worthy to wield our powers.**" Gargoyle then said,"Not only that, you also have full control of your Joker form. That's one thing that we also expect." Element then asked,"Where is Kerberos?" Hound sighed and said,"**When Shadow Moon stabbed your buckle, Kerberos was ripped into three. So the three canines with us now IS Kerberos, only that he's split into three now.**"

Element slithered up to the three canines and said,"Kerberos, I'm sorry that this happened to you. I just wanted to save Viper, Fang and Forest. I didn't saw Shadow Moon behind me. Please forgive me." A tear dripped down Element's scaly cheek and it fell to the ground. The three canines stared at Element for a few seconds before they started nuzzling Element and the middle one said,"I forgive you." Element stared at the three canines with wide eyes. Kerberos's voice was different from before. Kerberos's voice was now more like Spells's WizarDragon's voice than his own. Element asked,"What happened to your voice?" The left canine sighed and said,"When I was ripped into three, not only was I split into three canines but my voice has also change." The right canine continued,"But the point is, I forgive you. It wasn't your fault that you didn't saw Shadow Moon. You had to save Viper and the twins and that's all that matters."

Hound then said,"**Now that everything is settled, how 'bout we show the remaining Dai Shocker leaders our true power?**" Element smiled and said,"Let's do it." He then frowned and asked,"But how will I be able to become Kamen rider Kerberos if the buckle is broken?" Kerberos chuckled and said,"You already slide Hound's card through your Rouse Absorber and settled everything with us and that means that your buckle is fully restored thanks to Gargoyle, Succubus and Hound accepting you. I am also able to return to being a single card but once you power down, I will return to being a card that's split into three. But the best part is that I am able to be conjured into the real world as the three canines you see me now." Element smiled again and said,"Alright, let's do it."

Turning into his Joker form, Element looked at the three canines that merged to form the Ace of Blanks card and Element grabbed it. His belt soon materialized on his waist and he placed the card into the buckle before he exclaimed,"Henshin!" He opened the buckle and it announced,**"OPEN UP!"** A transformation screen of Kerberos emerged from the buckle and it went through Element, cladding him in his rider form.

Hound, Gargoyle and Succubus turned cards and they started hovering around Element before they were absorbed by the armor.

With a final scream, a glow engulfed Element as he began to return to the real world.

**Back to reality,**

**"EVOLUTION KING!"**

Everyone gasped as ALL of Element's cards flew out of his card holder.

The Spade cards were all absorbed into his right arm, the Diamonds were absorbed into his left arm, the Hearts were absorbed into his right leg and the Clubs were absorbed into his left leg. The four Blank cards were absorbed into his chest.

Two giant spikes emerged from his shoulder pads, his spear had morphed into a scythe with a rouzer on its handle and his visor changed from a red diamond to two canine-like visors. Element then announced,"Fear me. For I am the bringer of Death! Kamen rider Kerberos King form!" Grabbing his scythe, Element slowly advanced towards the Dai Shocker leaders.

All the riders including everyone else on the mountain were surprise that Element was still standing proud after being stabbed by Shadow Moon. Po said,"Element's overpowered." Mantis replied,"You got that right." Shifu said,"That's what you expect from Element. Always surprises." Before they knew it, Viper and the twins were up on the mountain with them again.

Takashi then slashed off one of the snakes that was attached to Great Leader while Shade and Flare took out another.

Flare looked at Blaze and said,"Change form now!" Blaze nodded and took out two of his Core medals and looked at Momotaros before he asked,"Momotaros, I need the Imagin medal!" Momotaros snorted and said,"What do you think I am? A medal dispenser? First that one hand Greeed used me and now you!" Blaze then said,"Sorry Momotaros." Blaze then inserted his hand into Momotaros's chest and pulled out the Imagin medal.

Blaze then inserted the medal into his OOO driver and placed the Shocker medal in before he scanned the medals,**"TAKA!" "IMAGIN!" "SHOCKER!" "TA-MA-SHII!" "TAMASHII, TA-MA-SHII!" "RIDER DAMASHII!" **Now, Blaze's head remained as the Taka Head while his shoulder pads had Momotaros's old Imagin form's horn protruding out and his legs were clad in golden armor.

Takashi looked at Blaze and said,"So this is the famous Tamashii combo." Blaze nodded and grabbed his O Scanner and scanned his medals,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** Blaze placed his hands close to him to form a sphere that depicted Shocker's symbol and he shot it at Great Leader followed by the spheres that depicted the Taka medal and Imagin medal while saying,"SEE YA!" Not long before that, Great Leader was blasted away from the battlefield and all the way to the sky.

Tsukasa then placed a card in his Decadriver and tapped it,**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!"** Raising his Ride Booker in gun mode, he pulled the trigger and a huge amount of energy was released and it was targeting Great Leader.

When the beam of energy collided with Great Leader, he screamed in agony as he exploded.

Ichigo, X and Black RX grabbed hold of Apollo Geist and Element stood in front of him. Element huffed and said,"This is the end of you, Apollo Geist. Prepare to face Hades!" He raised his scythe up and slashed Apollo Geist with it. Apollo Geist was then released and Ichigo leaped into the air and said,"Rider Kick!" Once his foot collided with Apollo Geist's face, the helmet cracked and he was sent tumbling back to Shadow Moon and General Shadow.

General Shadow revealed five cards and threw them at the riders.

Spells placed his right hand in front of his buckle,**"DEFEND...PLEASE!"** A wall of silver appeared and blocked the cards. Flare rolled out of the wall's way and revealed his ZECT Mizer, releasing dozens and dozens of mini Kabuto zectors.

As the mini Kabuto zectors warmed the three Dai Shocker leaders, Takashi looked at Shade and said,"Wataru, on three, we take down General Shadow." Shade nodded and the two placed their fuestles on their Kivats,**"WAKE UP!"** Shade pulled the Zanvat-bat up and down his blade, turning it red while Takashi's blade turned red when the Python's eyes flashed red.

Takashi then said,"One...two...three! Now Wataru!" The two charged straight at General Shadow.

The two riders slashed General Shadow with their swords a few times before Takashi delivered a final kick that sent General Shadow flying across the battlefield. As General Shadow got up, he screamed,"Long live Dai Shocker!" He fell once more and an explosion followed afterwards.

Shadow Moon raised his sword and said,"King Dark! Rise up now!"

The ground started to shake until a huge crack appeared beneath the riders and a huge fist emerged from the crack that sent Riderman, X, Shin, Kuuga and Hibiki flying. Next, a head emerged and gave a loud roar that was powerful enough to sent Blaze and Spells back.

Optimus then said,"Autobots, it looks like they need reinforcements." The Autobots quickly revealed their weapons until Eclipse suddenly appeared in front of them and said,"No need Optimus, we have our own secret weapon." The Autobots hid their weapons and Ichigo said,"J, it's time to come out!"

A dimension barrier appeared and J came out in his Jumbo form.

As J and King Dark battled, Tsukasa placed a card in his Decadriver and tapped it,**"FINAL FORM RIDE...W-W-W-WIZARD!"** Tsukasa walked up to Spells's back and said,"This might tickle a bit." Spells was about to ask but as Tsukasa placed his hands on his back, Spells was immediately turned into WizarDragon. He looked at himself and asked,"What's going on?" Tsukasa said,"This is your true power." Spells then flew off and rammed King Dark.

Next Tsukasa looked at Ichigo and asked,"Ichigo, is it finished?" Ichigo nodded and threw him a card. Tsukasa placed the card in his Decadriver and tapped it,**"ATTACK RIDE...RIDE ZOOKA!"** A gun that looked like a Path Blaster with Decade's color scheme materialized on his hand and he placed the Decadriver on it and said,"Riders, let's finish this up!" He placed a final card into the Decadriver and tapped it,**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...ALL R-R-R-RIDERS!"** At that point, most of Tsukasa's cards surrounded the riders and rider silhouettes appeared.

**"G3!"**

**"GILLS!"**

**"ANOTHER AGITO!"**

**"KNIGHT!"**

**"SCISSORS!"**

**"ZOLDA!"**

**"RAIA!"**

**"GAI!"**

**"VERDE!"**

**"OUJA!"**

**"TIGER!"**

**"IMPERER!"**

**"ODIN!"**

**"ALTERNATIVE!"**

**"FEMME!"**

**"RYUGA!"**

**"KAIXA!"**

**"DELTA!"**

**"PSYGA!"**

**"RIOTROOPERS!"**

**"ORGA!"**

**"GARREN!"**

**"CHALICE!"**

**"LEANGLE!"**

**"GLAIVE!"**

**"LANCE!"  
**

**"LARC!"**

**"IBUKI!"**

**"ZANKI!"**

**"TODOROKI!"**

**"KABUKI!"**

**"TOUKI!"**

**"KIRAMEKI!"**

**"HABATAKI!"**

**"NISHIKI!"**

**"THEBEE!"**

**"DRAKE!"**

**"SASWORD!"**

**"GATACK!"**

**"KICK HOPPER!"**

**"PUNCH HOPPER!"**

**"HERCUS!"**

**"KETAROS!"**

**"CAUCASUS!"**

**"ZERONOS!"**

**"NEW DEN O!"**

**"IXA!"  
**

**"SAGA!"**

**"DARK KIVA!"**

**"REY!"**

**"ARC!"**

**"DIEND!"**

**"ACCEL!"**

**"SKULL!"**

**"ETERNAL!"**

**"BIRTH!"**

**"METEOR!"**

**"NADESHIKO!"**

**"BEAST!"**

**"MAGE!"**

Soon, all the secondary riders appeared behind the primary riders.

Spells returned to the others and turned back into his Infinity form while J turned from Jumbo to normal.

Tsukasa then said,"Riders, this is what we've been fighting for. No matter what we are, dark riders or good riders, we are still Kamen riders. Our duty is to destroy evil itself and they are right in front of us." Now, Shadow Moon, Apollo Geist and King Dark were shivering in fear as they were right in front of every single rider from the Showa era, Heisei era and Non-Heisei era.

Ichigo then said,"Let's show them the true All Rider Break!" Ichigo received a chorus of battle cry and all the riders got their finishers ready.

All the Showa riders leaped into the air to perform their Rider Kicks on King Dark with Kuuga, Agito, Gills, Another Agito, Riser, Knight, Scissors, Raia, Verde, Ouja, Ryuga, Eclipse, Kaixa, Delta, Psyga, Orga, Garren, Chalice, Leangle, Flare, Gatack, Kick Hopper, Caucasus, The Imagins, Shade, Takashi, Dark Kiva, Gaiatron, Fang, Skull, Eternal, Blaze, Gentaro, Meteor, Nadeshiko, Spells, Beast and Mage while Tsukasa stayed on the ground and fired a large amount of energy from the Ride Zooka with Diend firing a large amount of energy from his gun and the rest executed their finishers on Shadow Moon and Apollo Geist.

As the three Dai Shocker leaders fell, Shadow Moon looked up to Tsukasa and said,"Curse you, Decade!" Tsukasa chuckled and replied,"Justice is served." The three Dai Shocker leaders then exploded and all the secondary riders disappeared.

Takashi looked at Shade and said,"It was nice seeing you again, Wataru. But it looks like my time is up." Takashi then faded off into the air while Shade fell to his knees and said,"Farewell, Takashi." Flare placed his hand on Shade's shoulder and said,"Be happy Shade. You got to see him anyway and you even destroyed Dai Shocker with us." Shade smiled under his mask and got up before Luna and Celestia tackled them down to the ground.

Luna began planting kisses on Shade's visor while Celestia gave Flare hugs that would have killed him if he wasn't clad in his rider form. Luna said,"That was amazing! What a great battle you displayed!" Blaze soon came over and said,"Guys, Tsukasa has something to say to all the riders." The two riders got up and followed Blaze to the other riders.

Once they reached, Tsukasa said,"Riders, we had just made the most incredible thing in history. We defeated Dai Shocker! Our long term enemy!" The riders cheered loudly and Ichigo said,"Now that Dai Shocker is gone, evil is minimized but that doesn't mean that evil is gone. Back in our worlds, there may still be evil lurking around. Therefore, we Kamen riders will continue to live on fighting them!" Another cheer was heard and Nigo said,"As we promised, all of you shall have your bikes back to help you."

A barrier appeared and motorbikes zoomed out of it.

The riders all gathered at their bikes and Nature said,"Blue Spader! You're back now!" Element rubbed his bike and said,"Welcome back, Cerberush."Gaiatron and Fang hugged their bike and said,"We have our Hardboiler back!" Fang replied,"It's strange to see you act like this." Gaiatron replied,"I don't care! We have Hardboiler back!" Eclipse smiled as he sat on his bike and said,"Long time no see, Auto Vajin." Flare looked at his Kabuto Extender and chuckled as he sat on it. Kivat detached himself from Shade's belt and said,"Shade, look! We have Machine Kivaa back!" Spells hugged his Machine Winger and said,"Hello smooth trip, goodbye tiring walks!" Blaze placed a Cell medal into the Ride Vendor and it transformed into a bike that Blaze quickly sat on and said,"Yes! It still works!"

Tsukasa then said,"Dimension barriers will be arriving soon, take any of them and you're all back in your own worlds." The Showa riders drove into different barriers with the Heisei riders.

Gentaro looked back at Gaiatron and Fang and said,"See you around, sempai." Gaiatron nodded and Gentaro drove into one of the barrier.

Riser got into his Ride Shooter and said,"Toothless, Stoick, Hiccup, you all ready to head back to Berk?" Shadow and Bloodscales quickly flew up to their father's lap and sat on it while the dragons got ready when their riders were on them. Riser turned to look at Element and said,"See you around, Adam. Good luck handling your family." He soon drove into a barrier followed by the dragons and their riders.

Nature then asked,"Shall we go home now?" Element nodded and said,"Last one back at the Jade Palace is a rotten egg!" He drove off on his Cerberush with Nature on his Blue Spader. The Furious Five, Shifu, the twins and Po soon chased after them with Mantis saying,"Hey! You guys are cheating!" All of them soon entered a barrier and the barrier disappeared.

Eclipse looked at Optimus and said,"Let's head home, brother." Optimus nodded and said,"Sam, Lennox, get in." The two nodded and got into Optimus's vehicle form. The Autobots, the three riders and the two humans soon drove into a barrier and it disappeared.

Flare looked around and said,"Shall we head back too?" Celestia nodded and teleported off with Luna while Flare, Shade and Blaze drove off into the last barrier.

**With Riser,**

Riser and everyone else emerged out of the barrier and they were in front of the Dragon Academy. Riser looked back at them and asked,"So, what did you think?" Ruffnut and Snotlout replied,"That was the greatest battle we've ever saw!" Riser's armor shattered to reveal his human form and he said,"Now with Dai Shocker out of the way forever, I have more free time now." Shadow roared a few times and Riser said,"Alright, I'll spent time with you and Blooodscales." Shadow smiled and hugged Riser.

Fishlegs's stomach growled and he asked,"Um...Riser, could you make lunch?" Riser smiled and nodded.

**With Nature and Element,**

As the brothers drove out of the barrier with the rest following behind, Nature said,"Good to be back." Element nodded and Po came out last, exhausted and said,"Next time, don't make me run again." Po then fainted while Fang and Forest slithered up to their father and Forest asked,"Daddy, what happened to you back there?"

Element replied,"There's something I need to show all of you." As Element took out the Ace of Blanks, it ripped into three and the three pieces of the card turned into canines, shocking everyone. Element said,"Say hello to the Jade Palace's new elite guards." He gestured to the left canine and said,"This is Shredder." He gestured to the middle one and said,"This is Rex." He gestured to the last one and said,"And this is Hound."

Hound came close to Forest and gave her a small lick that made her giggle and said,"Daddy, they're wonderful!"

Element smiled as he turned back into a cobra. Nature removed his Ace of Spades and he reverted back to his wolf form.

Po yawned and said,"How 'bout we get some shut eyes? I'm tired." Nature nodded and said,"I agree, those battles took a lot out of me." As they were all about to head back to their rooms when Tigress stopped everyone and said,"I have something to say!" Everyone looked at Tigress and she continued,"Nature, I...I love you." Nature was now staring at her with wide eyes while Po began cheering and he said,"I knew it! Tigress loves Nature!"

As Tigress stood in front of Nature, he did the most unexpected thing, he kissed Tigress.

He then said,"Tigress, I already know that you love me." Tigress's eyes widen and he continued,"I know because two idiots have been discussing about it while I was battling." He gave Po and Mantis his death glare and the two shivered.

Nature returned to gaze at Tigress and said,"I love you too, Tigress. And I will not let you out of my sight from now on." Tigress started sobbing and Nature hugged her.

Element smiled and said,"I'll be expecting a sister-in-law soon." Tigress blushed and Element said,"Don't feel embarrass, Tigress. You are now part of the family." The four snakes slithered up to Tigress and Viper said,"Now you're my sister!" Tigress and Viper hugged each other and Forest yelled,"Auntie Tigress!"

**With Eclipse, Gaiatron and Fang,**

As the three riders, the Autobots and the two humans arrived back at N.E.S.T, Epps came out and asked,"So, how was it?" Lennox walked up to him and said,"You could say that it was mind blowing."

Eclipse, Gaiatron and Fang powered down and they were in their cybertronian forms.

Eclipse looked at Auto Vajin and said,"It's sad that I don't need a bike anymore." He walked up to Auto Vajin and pressed a button,**"BATTLE MODE!"** Auto Vajin soon transformed into its robot form and Optimus was shocked as hell.

Optimus asked,"Your bike transformed!" Eclipse chuckled and said,"That's why I'm called the rider with the most advanced technology." He looked at Auto Vajin and said,"Auto Vajin, your Vehicle form is no longer needed. You'll be needing your Robot form but you'll need your Vehicle form sometimes." Auto Vajin nodded and Bumblebee was soon chatting with Auto Vajin.

**With Flare, Shade, Blaze and Spells,**

As they arrived back in their castle, Philomena flew down from her cage and landed on Celestia's back.

The four riders powered down and Blaze flew up to Philomena and said,"Hi Philomena." Philomena smiled and said,"Hello Blaze. Where did you go?" Blaze replied,"We just went to fight an old enemy organization and we won." Philomena smiled and said,"Welcome back, hero." She gave Blaze a kiss and the two flew off together.

Shade sighed and said,"Looks like we didn't get to see Castle Doran." Before Luna could comfort him, they all heard a roar that the riders knew and Kivat exclaimed,"Castle Doran!"

All of them exited the castle and found Castle Doran outside.

Shade galloped to Castle Doran and said,"Castle Doran! It's nice to have you back." Castle Doran gave a snort before it licked Shade.

Spells then said,"Now that we have Castle Doran, what do we expect now?" Flare smiled and said,"We will be expecting many adventures together."

**A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Hope it's great cause it took me the entire day and this chapter is my second longest chapter ever! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


End file.
